


Let's Pretend

by Blue_birdie



Category: AU - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Business, F/M, Gang, Innocent, Murder, Slow Love, artist, change of heart, illegal, killer, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_birdie/pseuds/Blue_birdie
Summary: Both of them belong to different worlds yet they have been forced to tie the knot.Lucky for them, because there is a way out of this scam of a marriage. They count days till they can be free of each other and re-unite with their real loved ones. This is just a tiring game of pretense......Until they unknowingly fall for each other.💜 COMPLETE NOW! 💜
Relationships: Brolly/Cheelai (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma/Yamcha, Chi-Chi & Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Tights Briefs/Raditz, Vegeta/Maron
Comments: 206
Kudos: 190





	1. The Unholy Matromony

The wedding venue was **_astounding_** …

The wide staircase just outside of the Cathedral was decorated with white and pink peonies. According to the long, ancient rule of this place, the ceremony will be held inside like always while the dinner will take place in the big field. The delicious aroma of the food lingered in the spring air as the guests began to fill in the enormous space. Happy chit chat, laughter and gossips were heard everywhere while people waited on the bride and groom.

The ceremony was scheduled to commence at sharp six p.m. Three thousand guests at attendance were asked to take sits and wait patiently. They were soon joined by the dashing groom _. Vegeta Prince_ \- the new, ruthless leader of the Saiyan _Mafia_ gang stood proud in the platform. There was a deep, angry, scowl present on his handsome face which showed his utter **_disgust_ **and _distaste_ for this _arranged_ marriage. The deathly gang leader was just waiting on baited breath when the wedding ritual would be over and he would get the chance to _flee_. _Yes, he had no intention to stay for the_ _reception._ The groom didn’t care how much face his dear parents will lose in front of their guests because of his tantrum. After all, he couldn’t afford to fulfill all their silly wishes. They were already making his life a miserable hell which is why standing in his very own wedding ground, Vegeta was already contemplating a plan for the date of his _divorce_ …He wouldn't allow this marriage with the prissy woman any room for growth.

Just outside the entrance of the big hall stood the troubled bride herself. Bulma was dressed in a very luxurious, white gown. A thin veil was placed to cover her elegant face. The makeup artists had done their very best to lift her beauty and make her look first-rate. There were several media surrounding them after all…The whole world was waiting patiently to see the most eligible bachelor getting married. Her poor heart was thudding loudly in her chest because this marriage was happening without her _consent_. She didn’t want her life partner to be the type of person who has a massive reputation of killing, smuggling illegal goods, doing business with the wrong sources and bedding _countless_ women every night. But her uncle- Dr. Gero had been adamant to get her married in this place. This is because Vegeta’s father had promised to invest in Gero’s next project if they get to have her pristine hand tied with their _dirty_ son's.

The helpless bride let out a tired sigh. Nobody cared about her wishes or choices…She was just a _tool_ to be used for conducting business. Even her own mother had been _bought_. She didn’t have the faintest clue how her uncle managed to convince her. At times like this, Bulma really wished her father was alive. The blue head looked up when the wedding march started. Then she glanced back quickly. She could always run away…

“Let’s go, Bulma. It’s time…” Her last chance _deflated_ …

It was to the beat of the traditional wedding march that she walked towards the altar, her uncle gripping her arm tightly, suffocating her almost so that there was no chance of escape. She kept her eyes lowered to the ground the whole time. Bulma _couldn't_ face the guests. She was scared that they would recognize the depth of her pain in those blue orbs. She was frightened that one look in the crowd and she will see her elder sister- Tights and burst into endless tears. Tights had fought for her so much but there was no use...

Gero let go once they neared Vegeta. There were no words passed. The old man didn't even request the groom to look after her always. He just let her go alone to complete the biggest step of her life.

The vows were said, soft kisses on the cheek exchanged, the lies were concealed as she took Vegeta Prince to be her **_husband_** , _for better or worse_. Bulma’s actions were mechanical, her tone robotic. This was not her dream marriage… _far, far from it._

When the ceremony was finally over and the priest announced them husband and wife in front of thousands of people, the only thing that went through her head was, _“I am so sorry, Yamcha…”_

The blue head immensely missed her real lover of five years whom she had been avoiding for the past week. There was no way she could let him know about her marriage to an unknown man...How will he react? More importantly, will he ever _forgive_ her?

.

Vegeta was the master of breaking rules and doing everything according to his own wishes. So, it wasn’t a shock to Bulma when he ditched their wedding reception and ordered one of his men to drive them home. The blue head was grateful that he didn’t leave her behind. Already her mind was in deep turmoil and she didn’t think she could have digested that humiliation of being left behind in front of this massive crowd.The thought of what the next day's headlines would be was already worrisome. Hopefully, their parents would think of a good lie.

She pressed her face at the cool window of the car to bring some reprieve to the rising fever. Silent tears were constantly falling since their vows had been sealed. Bulma couldn’t even look at her own husband’s face. So, closing her tired eyes, she rested. The heavy rock on her finger only fulfilled the purpose of taunting her. How will they move forward as husband and wife? A thousand thoughts swirled her mind in the next half hour before the car came to an abrupt halt.

She watched as Vegeta quickly got off and slammed the door shut with rage. Swallowing thickly, she got out as well. Her head was spinning with weakness. She had been in such a trauma for the past week that it was finally catching up to her. Also, she didn’t even have a bite to eat since last night. Gathering as much strength as she could muster, Bulma walked inside the grand house. The driver helped with her suitcases, several canvases and easel. She had brought all her art supplies to keep her company in the lonely hours. Also, one of her exhibitions was fast approaching which will hopefully keep her busy in the following days.

The house keeper- Dende, helped show her to a room in the second floor. It was a very beautiful house and was decorated with extra flowers for this occasion. But the details hardly mattered at that moment.

She didn't even get the time to settle down when there was a sharp knock on the door. Bulma went to see who it was. Her eyes widened seeing Vegeta standing there with a glare. “Yes?”

He pushed the door open, making her stumble lightly and stood with his back facing her, “I came to tell you something important.”

“I am listening.” She whispered.

“You have been _forced_ upon me which makes you a _liability_. Know that nothing will come off this marriage…I do plan to get us out of this. I-I need three months or so. But until then, we must play this game of pretense…”

“I-I understand…” Despite his harsh words, a sudden _hope_ bloomed inside her heart. Maybe there was still a chance for her and Yamcha to work out after all.

Vegeta turned to face her. Their eyes met for the very _first_ time, “Good. But until then, none of our parents or the public can know of this. There will be unpleasant consequences if they find out. Keep that in mind.” Saying that, he was gone.

.

It was an hour later that Bulma finished her shower after getting rid of all the greasy makeup. The blue head was slightly relieved after her small talk with Vegeta. He had promised to get them out of this situation even though it will take a while. She put away her clothes in the closet and arranged the desk with all her art stuff. Bulma was planning to finish one of the art works tonight which had been neglected for a while. With renewed spirit, she went downstairs to see what was there to eat. But as she passed the hall, she heard loud moans coming from the bedroom across from hers.

 _“…yes, Vegeta…Fuck me!”_ A woman shrilled out. There were loud grunts, the sound of body smacking against each other and the bed squeaking. _What the hell...?_

Bulma’s eyes widened and she found her hand going to her mouth in utter shock. It was extremely revolting to think that he was _bedding_ someone else the very night that they got married! Closing her eyes, she walked away with a frown. Disgust crept up her heart. Did this man have no shame at all? He should have at least respected her and done it somewhere else. Why did it feel like he was trying to prove a point and assert his dominance this way? 

“I am sorry for that,” Dende apologized.

“It’s okay. Not your fault…” She tried to smile but it came off strained.

“Do you want me to make something for you, miss?” He asked politely.

“No, thanks. I think…I just lost my appetite.” She mumbled. It was hurtful for some reason. Bulma sighed and poured herself a glass of juice before heading upstairs again. There was no noise this time and the door of his room was slightly open. When curiosity got the best of her, Bulma took a peek inside and gasped when she saw the naked woman smiling directly at her.

She let out a soft purr and spread her legs wide to show Bulma the evidence of Vegeta’s _desire_ on her dusky thighs. The blue head could feel tears gathering at her eyes. She felt extremely sick and wanted to vomit. Bulma stood rooted to the spot while the sex _rampaged_ woman stood up slowly and grabbed her silk robe. She padded across the room and stood in front of Bulma with a big smile, “Well…if this isn’t the new _bride_.”

Bulma watched the woman in front with sudden loathing. She had very short blue hair, black eyes, fake tanned skin and big unnatural tits that _sagged_ down because of over weight. “By the way, how silly of me not to introduce my pretty self…I am Maron, Vegeta’s _girlfriend_. I am sure you heard what just happened inside the room?” Closing her eyes, Bulma looked away.

“Yes, we just had sex.” She purred. “He is so, so _good_ at that, you know?”

“I need to go.” Bulma mumbled. She had no desire to listen to her rubbish talks anymore.

But Maron grabbed her wrist tightly and twisted her body to face hers. Her black eyes were no longer playful but filled with fatal venom, “You listen to me, wench. This marriage of yours is a _flop_. You will be kicked out soon enough because Vegeta is **_mine_** only.”

“By all means, keep your nasty man.” Bulma smiled. “I have a boyfriend too. The sooner this gets over, the better for me as well.” Saying that, the blue head pushed Maron off and ran to her room. She slammed the door shut and sat down against it. Her throat was perched with uneasiness. Silently, she took a sip of the juice. Bulma tried very hard. But a kind of helplessness seized her. She couldn’t help it anymore and finally broke down into loud sobs...

.


	2. A Mother's Intuition

The following morning, the new _‘supposed’_ bride was up before the rise of the sun with little sleep. Bulma quickly changed herself into workout gear and sat by the open window to do some meditation. Because her mind was in so much chaos, she thought it would help her relax. She did her full stretching routine before going downstairs to make some breakfast for herself. The blue haired beauty found Dende already there toasting bread.

"Good morning, miss. Would you like some scrambled eggs?” He asked politely.

“Sure.” Smiling, she went near the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. Taking a small sip, she glanced outside through the wide kitchen window. It was the first time that she was taking note of the surroundings of the house. There was a wide lawn which was filled with lush spring flowers, a swimming pool at the far end and one spacious swing behind two tall trees. The property was small but neat. Bulma became excited thinking about setting her easel there and working outdoors. But her enthusiasm was _nipped_ in the bud when the housekeeper announced from behind-

“Mr. Prince told me yesterday to inform you about some security protocols. Please be aware of your surroundings at all times. I hope you know the kind of _job_ this family does. It’s extensively risky to stay vulnerable to open eyes because of their enemies who might attack you to seek revenge. He also mentioned that you stick by me if you are to go out. This way, I can give you protection. Mr. Prince won’t take responsibility for any recklessness.”

She squinted her eyes, “So, I am not allowed to walk in the garden or paint there?”

“Maybe for a short while, miss. But it’s wise to be safe than sorry.” Dende handed her a plate of steaming food. “There are guards keeping eyes on this house 24/7 but you never know what can happen.”

“Hmm…” She thanked him and sat alone in one corner of the dining table. Bulma wasn’t sure how she felt about this new information. She was still chewing her toast when she heard footsteps on the stairway. Glancing back, she saw Maron and Vegeta coming down. Thankfully, she was fully dressed this time. When their eyes met, the crazy woman sent her a _deadly_ glare.

“You! Do you have my carrot juice ready yet?” She rudely asked Dende while Vegeta prepared a peanut butter sandwich for himself.

“Yes, here it is.”

“Hmph.” She slurped noisily and stared at her. Bulma decided to pay her no mind. She focused all her attention to the food. Heaven knew that this psycho bitch was looking for a way to start a fight.

“Okay, _babe_ …I gotta leave now.” Maron finally announced to her man in a loud, fake, sugary voice. “I will see you again tonight, hot stuff.” She smacked a kiss on his lips and then waved goodbye. Vegeta just stood there and grunted. Few seconds passed before Bulma heard the scrape of a chair moving. She kept her gaze low while the two of them sat in the opposite sides of the table and finished their breakfast in silence. Bulma couldn't even stare at him after what he made her witness last night. How odd was that? _He was her **husband** for crying out loud..._Her eyes moved to the heavy diamond ring on her finger with sadness.

When Bulma got up to put away her dirty plate, she heard the ring of the doorbell. She rinsed her dishes and waited while Dende went to see who it was. The blue head let out a surprised gasp and came running out of the kitchen, “Mama, Tights! I didn’t know you were coming to see me today!” She jumped straight into their comforting arms and it wasn’t long before the tears started to flow.

“Oh, Bulma, dear. Are you okay?” Panchy rubbed her backside with worry. "Of course we had to come! We missed you so, so much, my darling!"

She removed herself from their arms and smiled through the tears, “Yes, I-I am fine. I just…It’s so good to see you.”

“Aw, we miss you too, sis.” Her elder sister smiled wide.

"Oh, you brought little Leah as well!" The blue head dropped down and scooped her niece into her loving arms.

"I missed you so much, blue! Home is boring without you." The three year old giggled and pressed her adorable face against hers.

"Oh, baby...I miss you all the time!" Bulma sobbed. And it was the truth! She had stayed in such a lively home all her life that this place made her feel super lonely...

“Come here, muffin. Give me a hug too.” Raditz joked from behind. He was her sister’s husband and always took good care of her.

While they were busy in their emotional re-union, Panchy observed her son-in-law from the distance. Vegeta was sitting with his half eaten breakfast and staring at Bulma while she played with Leah. She couldn't quite make out the meaning of the distant look in his stern eyes. The old woman approached him with a bright smile, "Vegeta, my dear...How are you?"

Snapping out of it, he nodded, “Yes, I am fine.” He abandoned his plate to stand up and greet the rest of them. He shook hands with Raditz and offered them to stay for tea and biscuits. 

While Bulma was still lamenting in her sister’s arms, Panchy sat with them in the family room and smiled. She wasn’t as _‘airhead’_ as people thought her to be. Yes, the mother was initially reluctant to let her youngest daughter in this ruthless family. She was scared of what they might do to her poor Bulma. But standing in the wedding hall, she had observed an _unusual_ scene. Panchy wasn’t sure if anyone else had taken note of it or not but the moment Bulma started walking down the aisle, _looking every bit as beautiful as a fairy goddess_ , something _shifted_ in Vegeta’s demeanor. Before, the man had been standing in the altar for an hour long with an unpleasant glower but one look at the rare beauty of this woman, his eyes became soft, his guards lowered subtly and his fists loosened. It was as if, he was trying to fight the mushy feeling he got at the mere glance of her. For the next few seconds along with the whole crowd, Vegeta acted _mesmerized_. It was as if he was seeing real _splendor_ for the very first time. He was quick to build the walls up though. It seemed that the gang leader was an expert at hiding his true reactions, something his line of work had ought to teach him. But by that time, Panchy had seen enough. She didn’t care how much they denied their feelings for one another. The mother had caught something _pure_ in them already. She firmly believed that it would be a matter of time before the puzzle pieces connect. It was a mother’s intuition. These things were rarely wrong. Besides, her daughter was a true _gem_. The pitiful man would have to be a rock to not fall for Bulma's delightful charms! The real question was ‘how long’ it will actually take for them to understand…After all, the old woman could hardly wait to get more grand babies!

.

“You need to speak with Yamcha. He deserves to know," Tights told her sister and squeezed her arm after their snack time was over.

Bulma let out a tired sigh. She hadn't told her yet about her future divorce with Vegeta nor what she had spectated last night. It was that, somethings were better to keep inside. The blue head didn't have the heart to create more unnecessary fights. She watched with forlorn eyes as Raditz played with Leah in the backyard. Something tugged at her chest painfully, "I don't know what I will say to him."

"The truth, Bulma. What else? You guys had been together for five long years."

"Yes, if you don't count the _thirty seven_ times we broke up during that period." The blue head huffed with exasperation. "I-I will call him tonight. But for the time being, can we _please_ talk about something else? Something fun and positive."

Tights smiled and nodded, "We cleaned the vineyard this morning! It was a lot of task..."

The two sisters got comfortable in the swing and chatted about all the random stuff. Bulma got to know more about her home. Both the sisters have grown up in the countryside, away from all the rush of a glowing city. Their father used to own a wine company. But after his death, Tights and Panchy couldn't keep the place like before. They were still trying...The lands were fertile for any kinds of crops. They planned to start harvesting soon and earn all the extra money so that they never have to beg to their evil uncle again. Raditz stayed with them in the farm house too and helped whenever he could but he had his own motor car shop which kept him pretty busy around the week. 

.

It was way past midnight and Vegeta was sitting in the VIP lounge of his casino with his legs propped up on a desk. His parents had come to visit him a while ago. They gave him an earful for escaping yesterday's party. Their 'big day' had already made the heading of several magazines. Thankfully, the media was not allowed in the reception area so no word had gotten out of them missing their own function but the guests did raise a few questions.

He lit a cigar and took a quick puff of air while his predatory eyes followed the fellow guests and members in his area. Broly was present there and looking after few of the logistics like he instructed. Vegeta grunted with annoyance as more people came to congratulate him for his wedding. Few of them even took the trouble of bringing a bottle of expensive champagne, a flower stick or some jewellery. He motioned at Cheelai to look after the gifts.

The grim boss was still enjoying this solitude when Maron came bounding out of no where. "Hey, baby!" She chirped and sat down on his lap heavily, making him drop his feet to the ground. The devious _stripper_ was practically naked in a tight, baby doll outfit which show cased her goods well. Her tits were practically spilling out of the top and her ass was contained with the thinnest lingerie possible.

"Maron," Vegeta's tone was one that of warning, "Get off of me. We can't do this in public anymore, remember?"

The short haired girl pouted, "This is so unfair! Even when throughout the night several men touched and petted my _stunning_ body, it is your hands I long for all the time. Gosh...I am so _darn_ wet right now."

"Get up, you little minx!" Smirking, Vegeta spanked her ass and pushed her up.

She let out a startled cry before bursting into obnoxious laughter, "Let's go to the room that you always keep _reserved.._.for us."

He shook his head, "We can't..." Vegeta was slightly worried that his parents were still loitering around the casino and would pop back any second. They would be very displeased to see him fooling around with her. His mother mainly _hated_ his association with Maron. She thought that the indecent girl was after his money and authority. Which was _true_ mostly...but Maron was fun company in bed. She was always willing to _spread_ her legs whenever Vegeta needed a quickie to calm his sexual needs. There were other _girls_ of course, but this particular one was a true _'animal'_ in bed. However, he was starting to think that she was getting a little too attached and needy. _He couldn't let that happen..._

"Oh, please..." She glared at him playfully and took his hand. "It's dark here. No one will notice. Come on now..."

With a lot of difficulty, Vegeta untangled himself from the persistent woman and sent her packing. The Saiyan leader found himself going to the comfort of his own home, to his mysterious, blue-eyed _bride_...

.


	3. House Attack

Bulma slowly paced the foyer while she waited for Yamcha's arrival. She called him a solid four hours ago to come and see her. The man had been both relieved and paranoid receiving her call after ages. He had repeatedly asked if everything was okay or whether she was in some kind of trouble but the blue head refused to explain anything on the phone. Now, it was getting late and there was no sign of him. Sure it was a three hours long drive from his place but he shouldn't be more late than this. Just when she picked her phone to call him again, the doorbell chirped. Letting out a relieved breath, she went to open the door. A bit of excitement and panic both coursed through her heart. She was beyond happy thinking about seeing him but at the same time scared about how he would react. 

With a small prayer, she finally opened the door and stared at her handsome lover, "Yamcha..."

"Bulma..." He whispered. His face was morphed into disbelief and concern. The long haired man with a scar on his face took a step forward and pulled her in a tight hug. "What happened to you, Bulma?"

She sobbed in his arms and held him tightly, "Oh, Yamcha...I don't know where to begin."

"You have to tell me everything! I-I will go crazy or else."

"I know..." She whimpered. "Please...come inside."

They took sits in the living room and Bulma began to unfold her whole story. She told him how a week ago her uncle came with this wedding proposal and almost immediately convinced their mother. It was all an affair of the _money_ and nothing else. She had to leave home and come stay at an unknown Penthouse in the city to make all the preparations. Vegeta's parents came to see her there and liked her instantly. There were several designers who took her fittings and ordered the wedding apparel. Just like that, every other shopping and arrangements were done in a blink of an eye before she could say anything to save herself. The poor girl was in such a trauma that she couldn't even protest. On the other side, her sister went berserk. She tried a lot to sabotage this marriage but in the end failed too.

"This...this is unjust!" Her boyfriend croaked out. "How dare they do this to you without consent?"

"I know..." Bulma sighed. "But...they are such powerful people. No one can alter their decisions other than themselves."

"This is crazy!" Yamcha whined again. "What will become of us?"

"There is more to it, Yamcha." She smiled. "You see, Vegeta is not happy about this either. Apparently, his parents forced him too to marry and settle down. He has given me word that it is possible to break this off after three months or so. Until then, we just need to act like a happy couple in the public's eye. Please keep this a secret. And you will wait for me that long, won't you?"

"Of course," Smiling wide, he leaned forward to kiss her. Bulma melted in his arms. Her own hands went to his hair to pull him closer while their lips moved in sweet bliss. It was when he tried to paw her breasts did she stop him and shook her head while panting, "We can't do that now."

"Why?"

"I know this whole...'relationship' with Vegeta is fake but...I am not that kind of girl. I want to wait till the divorce to do this with you."

Huffing in annoyance, he pulled back, "Why does it even matter? It's not like-"

"Shh," She pressed a finger on his lips and smiled. "Patience my dear man...You will have me in good time but please respect my wish. It will make me uncomfortable to touch you wearing someone else's ring."

"Okay." Yamcha swept his hair from the face with a frown. How was he going to last that long without her alluring touches? "Just remember to come back to me, blue."

"Always."

.

Dende was making mashed potatoes and keeping tabs on the people in the next room. The blue haired miss had invited a man over and they were talking, hugging and even _kissing_. What was going on? This was undoubtedly _sketchy_. Thankfully, she got rid of him under twenty minutes and gave him a sheepish smile. "He was my previous boyfriend."

"Was?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Bulma looked at him with guilt, "Well...Vegeta roams around Maron all the time, doesn't he? It's apparent by now that we won't work out."

"I am not in a place to say anything but...I really wish that the two of you would just give each other a chance." He smiled. "Anyways, I have your dinner ready, miss. My work in the kitchen is done. I will do some repairs in the garage. Do seek me out if you need something."

"Thanks, Dende." Bulma sat in the empty kitchen with her dinner and took small bites. It was times like these when the loneliness hit her the most. She missed how dinner used to be back home where the table was filled with happy faces and her little niece would make a fuss about not eating if she didn't feed her. Those were beautiful times...but it all seemed so _distant_ now. Teardrops raced down her flushed cheeks. Was it too much to ask for some companion? Sure, both her and Vegeta had been forced into this situation but couldn't he at least have the audacity to be her friend? He was probably busy humping his ugly girlfriend somewhere.

Abandoning this negative thoughts, she finished her food and went to set up her things. Bulma needed a good distraction and nothing helped her better than painting!

She lost sense of time, too occupied with the beautiful portrait in front of her. Her acrylic color bottles and tubes were scattered all around the vast room. There were three to four palettes of different shapes and sizes beside her. Canvases of different measurements, water tubs, brushes, tools and sketching pens were kept on a nearby trolley while the talented woman worked. She was wearing a long t shirt which was now smeared in colorful paint and even her cotton shorts looked messy. Her aqua locks were bind together in a high bun atop her head and few clips were stuck here and there to stop her hair from interrupting.

Bulma was startled when she heard the main door of the house opening. Looking back, she saw _Vegeta_. He glanced at her face once before taking in all the untidiness in the living room.

"Sorry for the mess...I just needed a big space to work," She apologized.

"As long as you clean afterwards, there won't be a problem." He told her and crossed his arms. His eyes scanned her work and she felt uneasy under his scrutiny. Taking his sweet time, he finally commented, "This looks remarkable."

"Thanks," Bulma dabbed her brush in the color pot and stroked the canvas expertly, bringing more life to the abstract.

"Tell me about the story here."

She was surprised to see him still standing there. Why was he so interested all of a sudden? "Umm...okay." She dropped her paint brush and moved aside to give him the full view, "So, this is an abstract work which means an existing thought of an idea without a physical or concrete existence. When you look deep, you can see a myriad of random colors stacked upon one another but there is a message."

Bulma pointed at the eyes, a structure of nose, lips, face...a finger placed upon the lip. "It's a girl...who has been denied her _freedom_ of speech. This colors are supposedly her jumbled thoughts in her head which kills her slowly each day."

"And this girl..." Vegeta took a step forward to look in her eyes. "By any chance, is that a reflection of _you_?"

"Could be..." She shrugged. Bulma turned around and took the slanting knives to curve out the colors in few places. While she worked, she felt his heavy presence on her backside the entire time. She decided that it was the perfect time to grill him. "I heard you both last night."

"Hmph?"

Sighing, she continued, "It was very disrespectful of you to do that in my face. I know that...our title is temporary but-"

"Look at me, woman." Vegeta grunted. "Do I look like the type of person who gives a fuck about other's sentiment?" 

_Wow, how blunt..._

"That's rude! How would I know that?" She glared at him. "I barely know you."

"You can bring guys over and fuck. It would mean little to me." He crossed his arms.

His words _stung_ her more than it should have. Bulma looked away and swallowed the lump in her throat, "That's the difference between you and me. I-I invited my boyfriend here today but I was revolted when he touched me. This is because...it doesn't feel right to do things like that when I am wearing your ring."

Vegeta's eyes darkened. He at first stared at her gorgeous blue orbs and then lower. His gaze finally settled on the beautiful, glittering, diamond ring.

"I have respect for you, Mr. Prince and all I ask in return is the same. I understand that...you and _her_ share a special bond. But kindly don't belittle me by doing things like that in my face."

He smirked and took another step forward. Vegeta's raised his hand and caressed her soft cheek gently with the back of his hand. He then played with the dirty paint smudged under her nose and watched her shiver, "You are making things difficult. But since you request this nicely, it should be met."

"Thanks..." She whispered and closed her eyes when he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Bulma was confused as what was going on. She looked up when he moved away and his delicious warmth was gone. Vegeta was looking at the window behind with a deep frown.

"What's wrong-" She yelped out when he pulled her body close to his chest suddenly and ducked on the floor just as the windows shattered into pieces. There were muffled blaring of gun shots. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and held on while the assault continued. Then a heavy body landed on top of Vegeta which caused her to shriek out in fear. She watched with squinted eyes as Vegeta threw the guy across the room and stood up to fight. Her throat became dry and she trembled violently. The blue head wanted to look away and scream but no words came out. When Vegeta kicked the weapon from the intruder's hand, the bald guy slashed his arm with a spare, pocket knife. 

"No! No..." Bulma mumbled. She let out a silent scream when the Saiyan leader started bleeding heavily but that didn't stop him. Vegeta picked the gun sharply from under the table and shot both his legs, making their attacker stumble down. Turning around, he hoisted her up and ran. Bulma's head was spinning with disbelief. She could only hold onto his neck and watch as Vegeta opened a secret door and led them behind a room which was password protected. Bulma's ears were still ringing and her mind was in a disarray. Vegeta dumped her gently on a couch and pulled his phone out.

"Napa, there has been an attack in my house. Check the perimeter. The assailant is still inside the main room. Get to him and interrogate about his agenda." He ended the call and dialed another number. "Did you catch anything from outside, Dende? No?"

Vegeta cursed in pain because of his arm, "Check the surveillance and aware all the members. Yes, the woman is with me. Be aware of your surroundings." 

He ended the call and turned to face her. Bulma swallowed and tried to blend against the couch in fear, "You...You shot him."

"Yes, or else he would have killed us both," he explained softly and touched her tear streaked face. She flinched slightly but didn't pull away. "Did you get hurt anywhere?"

Bulma shook her head, "There's...a loud ringing in my ears."

"You are in shock. Come here." Vegeta draped his good arm around her shaking body and gave her a bold squeeze. "Try to breath slowly, you will be fine."

Her eyes shut down automatically and head started to spin. She could feel herself losing sense of her surroundings. Bulma held onto his t shirt desperately. The feeling was unreal...like she was _drowning_. However, as soon as the darkness engulfed her, it was also quickly gone. She blinked her wet lashes several times and sat upright, "You are losing so much blood, Mr. Prince. Please...tend to your wound."

"I need your help." He pointed at a sink in the corner of the room. "Can you get the first aid kit for me?"

She nodded and stood up on her shaky legs. The blue head assessed the small room which only had a couch, a small water cooler and a mini fridge. The rest of the space was occupied by numerous monitor screens where the live footage surrounding the house were fed. _Maybe this is where he hid always whenever the house was under attack..._

"Looking at the screen, it doesn't seem like anyone's here." 

"They are good at hiding in the shadows." He grunted. 

Bulma handed him the box and watched him take his shirt off to expose his perfect, bronze, chiseled body that was already littered in small, fading scars. There was so much blood on his arm that it was nauseating. She bit her lip in worry, "I want to help. Wait, let me wash my dirty hands or there might be infection."

She scooted in front of him on the floor afterwards and gently turned his arm to see the depth of the cut, "Where do we start?" 

"Let's just clean and wrap it with a gauze. This will probably need stitchings tomorrow." 

Bulma nodded. She dabbed the cotton ball in the blue liquid before pressing it over the wound gently. She worked slowly with care to disinfect it. Her fingers moved gracefully, sometimes patting his skin or blowing over the wound to ease his pain. "Are these kind of attacks a common occurrence?"

Vegeta held his arm upright while she wrapped the fabric. "Yes, they do happen every now and then. It's how things work in our world."

"Why? Can you not all sit down and sort it? Maybe call it a truce?" 

He chuckled, "No. We have to kill often, Bulma. This is what we do. There is too much history behind the troops. Too many rankings, hatred, hunger for power, aggression, jealousy...We have rival and friend groups but mostly enemies. "

"Oh...By the way, thank you for saving me. I don't know what could have happened if..." Bulma trailed off, unable to imagine further. An involuntary shudder passed through her delicate body. 

"Hmph, it's not safe to go out now. We need to spend the night here." 

"Okay." She put away everything in the box. "You take the couch. I'll sleep on the floor." 

"No." Vegeta shook his head and stood up. 

"Yes, I insist!" Bulma pushed him to sit back gently. "You are injured." 

His face looked a little conflicted but he didn't fight more. Vegeta gave her two pillows and the single blanket to make herself comfortable. She laid on the foot of the couch and sighed. Bulma's eyes closed with tiredness but she couldn't fall asleep. There were too many thoughts swirling in her pretty head. She jerked awake to ask if Vegeta had eaten dinner or wanted something to drink from the mini fridge but he was already snoring. 

The troubled girl glanced at the monitors in the wall to pass her time. Bulma's eyes widened with fear when she saw two figures moving between the trees. _Where they still looming around the house?_ Her heard seized with panic. She prayed to God that they don't find their hiding spot. Bulma took further comfort by reaching her left hand up to tangle with _his_ in a strong grip... 

.


	4. Back Home

Vegeta drifted in and out of sleep the whole night. The pain was excruciating at one point. The entire time, Bulma was by his side to keep him company. It was unfortunate that they didn't have any painkillers in that room. So, she held his hand firmly and rubbed the sweat from his forehead with a damp cloth. With the first light of dawn, he couldn't stay still anymore. Vegeta sat up abruptly and startled Bulma who had just about fallen asleep by sitting on the floor and keeping her head to his side.

Her blue eyes looked tired and filled with worry. _For him..._ "You need medical assistance immediately."

"I am fine," He grunted and tried to stand up when he saw their hands were entwined. Bulma quickly removed hers and looked down at her lap. A slight blush covered her cheeks, "Sorry about that. It's just...I-I was trying to comfort you."

With no response, he finally stood up and walked in the direction of the monitors. She watched as he clicked several buttons and then called a number through his phone, "Update me."

Bulma didn't have the slightest clue on who was on the other side. So, she sat patiently and waited. However, worry filled in her heart when she saw Vegeta's back becoming tense and a murderous look flashing in his eyes, "Fuck! How did that happen? Are they okay?"

There was more silence before he cursed aloud, "That _son of a bitch_! See, that's why he was silent all along. He was planning for a big attack."

"I don't know what our next step will be at the moment. Call a meeting for all the members at eleven in the casino. Yes, I will be there but firstly, I need to see a doctor." Vegeta hung up the call and threw his phone across the table.

"Is everything okay?" The blue head asked with hesitance. "Do you know who attacked us last night?"

"Yes, it was _the Colds_." He sighed. "They are our old enemy. Frieza has this going on for years now...because we killed his father and two brothers. None of them were as big of a threat as he is starting to become. He attacked my parent's house last night too."

She gasped, "Are they okay?" He nodded. 

"But...why did you guys kill his family?"

"That happened years ago because of a disagreement between the groups. The Saiyans and the Colds were working together on a big project and they tried to trick us. They wanted to steal all the profit. When my father realized that, they full on denied and a war soon started. Even we lost many members of our group." Vegeta took a small breath. "Frieza escaped at that time and have been trying to rekindle this enmity through the years. His challenge is to end us... _me_ , specially to end the Saiyan throne since my brother- Tarble works out of this group. He doesn't have any association with our dark world."

"I understand." She whispered. "What will we do now?"

Vegeta put on the pass code to unlock the door, "First thing first, let's see the situation outside. Dende mentioned that it's all clear now."

Standing up nervously, Bulma followed him out. She tried to stick close to his side if there were any more surprise attacks. "No, no!" She rushed to the living room when she saw the haphazard state of it. Everything was completely thrashed there. All her water pots were on the floor and the color tubes, brushes and paintings were submerged on it. 

"What are you doing? Don't touch it!" Vegeta snapped. "You will cut yourself. There is glass bits from the window everywhere, woman."

"I know..." Her voice cracked. She leaned down to inspect the damages, "But...I have an exhibition upcoming and...I was planning to give three of my best portraits." She picked the canvas that she was working on the previous night. "It's ruined...all my things are...I don't even have the money to purchase again." Bulma let out a dejected sigh.

Vegeta stared at her for a long time, "There is no use in mourning now. You need to pack your things. We can't stay here anymore."

"Give me ten minutes." She pleaded. "I'll try to salvage what I can. My father bought few things for me before he died. They have a very special place in my heart."

"Be quick." He gave her a last look and disappeared in the kitchen to look for something to eat.

.

An hour later, Bulma was holding a hot cup of coffee and a slice of fruit cake while she sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She was able to save few of her things like, brushes, palettes, some color tubes and untouched boards. Her heart sank with each passing second thinking of cancelling the exhibition. She had been so excited and requested her friend- Chi Chi to book a spot for her and now her chance for going was completely gone. Not only was there less time but her belongings were all destroyed. Bulma didn't even have the money to re-purchase her things. On top of that, she was still shaken by what happened last night. How was the blue head going to act like everything was alright when death was constantly looming around them?

Bulma waved at Vegeta's mother when she saw her. "Bulma, dear! What a tragic night it was...how are you doing?"

"I am fine, thanks. Just a bit shaken...Are you alright? I heard that there was an attack at your place too."

Salada sat down beside her and nodded, "Yes, we are fine." She was a very elegant woman with long, jet black, straight hair, thin and well structured face and caramel skin. Bulma wasn't so sure what _role_ she played in this whole 'gang' thing. They sat together in silence and waited. More members came to speak to her and then went to see Vegeta. There were tall, muscular men who had serious expression on their faces. None of them were in the mood to mess around. The incident of the previous night had alerted them all.

Finally, after several more minutes, Vegeta came out with a black sling on his injured arm. He spoke in a hushed voice with few of his men and then motioned at her to follow.

"Did they need to stitch it?"

"Yes, the cut was deep and had split open." He explained in a monotone voice. It was clear that his mind was more into how to stop Frieza than his own health. They walked into the parking lot and Vegeta opened the passenger door of a different car. Bulma was puzzled to see someone sitting there already.

"Get in," Vegeta instructed.

"What's going on?" She whispered. Her eyes taking in the man beside her with suspicion.

"Listen to me, woman." Vegeta leaned against the door and spoke with her, "This is one of my most trusted men- Broly. He will drive you safely to your mother's house. You need to stay there for a few days until things are resolved here."

Her blue eyes widened, "But what about you?"

His lips turned up in a small smile, "Don't worry about me. I will havoc the _deadliest_ fire here to stop Frieza. What he did last night can't go unpunished." Vegeta pulled out two cards from his pocket, "Keep my card and use it to buy your art supplies."

Bulma shook her head in surprise, "Oh, Mr. Prince...I can't!"

"Yes, you can." He handed her the silver card and then another one, "My phone number is in this one. Call me if you have to."

Everything was happening so fast that she couldn't grasp it. Bulma nodded her head at last and put the cards safely in her purse, "Please be careful and take care of yourself." Reaching out, she squeezed his hand gently.

"You too." Vegeta shut the door and nodded at his man. The blue head stared at him while Broly started the engine and began to pull away. A sense of uncertainty engulfed her. Bulma was happy to be going home but there was a sense of worry for Vegeta in her heart.

.

It was late afternoon when the car stopped in front of the gate of their farmhouse. She thanked Broly and bid him farewell before unlatching the gate and walking inside with her bags. Excitement bubbled inside her seeing the familiar grounds. The air was sweet and warm as always. Letting out a happy sob, she started running towards the house. Bulma rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for someone to open the door. Her lips were stretched in a wide grin.

"Bulma?" Her elder sister gasped seeing her. She was wearing a white t shirt and jeans that were covered in dirt.

"Tights!" Not caring of the filth, she threw her arms around her, "I'm home!"

"Wow! It's such a pleasant surprise, sis!" She chuckled, "But is everything okay?"

Before she could answer, Leah came running into her arms. "Blue! You are here!"

"Yes, love. I am..." She hugged and tickled her niece playfully, "Where is mama?"

"She just started making lunch. The both of us were super busy clearing the garden today." They walked further inside the house. Bulma started at everything with longing. It was sad how this was the same place where she grew up her whole life but now she no longer lived here. _She came for small visits..._ Bulma saw her mother cutting vegetables for a stew. Panchy squealed in delight seeing her, "Bulma! Come here!" The two of them shared a long hug.

"Is everything okay, dear? We just saw you yesterday." Her blue eyes looked concerned.

"Yes, I am fine. However, there are some problems going on in Vegeta's gang and it wasn't safe to stay there. So, he sent me here for a couple of days." She explained vaguely.

"Good." Tights smiled, "Come, I will show you what we are working on and then take a shower before we eat."

Bulma followed her out obediently. They had a total of 100 acres of land which used to be all covered in grape trees. But it was all gone now and the lands cleared, "You know, mama had a small plot somewhere else which she never told us about. We sold it the other day to order tractors and buy tools. Raditz had some good connections and were able to retrieve it at a low price."

"That's good news!" She smiled.

"Yes, we have hired a group of workers as well. The land will be sectioned out into paddy fields, vegetables, fruits and I want to build a garden and give a florist shop."

"Wow!" Bulma was at a loss of words and so happy to hear it.

"I know, I really, really want everything to work out, blue," There was pure determination in her sister's eyes. "I have a good feeling about this but if things go down the drain, we will lose everything this time."

The blue head squeezed her hands, "It won't. _Have faith_."

.

Later that night, the whole family was sitting in an open space and chatting. Raditz had heard about Bulma's arrival and bought her favorite cream rolls from the shop. They were all enjoying their time and snacking together.

"The food in your reception was first class, let me tell ya! I loved the rack of lamb." Raditz grinned. "But you missed out so much, muffin."

Bulma scoffed, "Yeah, like I could eat that day. I was in so much conflict and could have fainted any second!"

"We never got to know, why did you guys leave early?" Tights asked with curiosity. "Couldn't wait to _consummate_ your marriage, huh?"

Her face became bright red, "No! It's not like that..."

The couple laughed at her reaction before little Leah asked in confusion, "What does that mean, papa?"

It was Bulma's turn to giggle, "Yes, papa Raditz, _please_ enlighten your daughter."

"Uh, nothing princess!" He scratched his hair. "You liked the cake that day, didn't you?"

"Yeah!" She clapped her hands in glee. "I loveeeee strawberry cakes!"

They were still laughing around when Panchy came in a hurry, "Bulma, Vegeta just called in our home phone. He wants to speak to you."

Tights and Raditz whistled and cooed to tease her but she paid them no mind. Bulma sat in her mother's room and picked the receiver, "Mr. Prince? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Bulma. I called to check on you." His voice was so attractive through the phone. It was deeper and more gruff.

"I am fine," She twirled a piece of her hair shyly, "It's so good to be back home."

"Hmph."

"How is your arm? Are you taking the medicines properly?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, did you guys do something about the guy Frieza?" She was hesitant to know the answer. Knowing them, they had probably spilled _blood_ by now.

"We plan to. _Soon_..." He informed. "He might attack again. We are staying overly cautious now."

There was a long silence before he spoke again, "Did you buy your things yet?"

"No." She bit her lip and cradled the phone closer to her ear, "Tomorrow is Sunday so Raditz will drive me to the market. I promise not to spend much and I will surely return you the money someday."

"Worry not," He huffed, "You wouldn't be in this situation if the attack didn't happen. I take full responsibility for this."

"Okay..."

"I have to go now. Take care, woman."

"You too." She hung up after they said their goodbyes and came out of the room. Her mother was watching a show on the TV and Raditz was swaying a sleepy Leah in his arms.

"What did _hubby_ want?" Her sister shoved her playfully, "I know he is a _scary_ man with an awful background and I objected at first but you two are so cute already! You know, blue...I have always found arranged marriage to be hella sexy. It's like an _adventure_."

Bulma looked down at her feet and smiled, "Tights...if you promise to keep a secret, I want to tell you something."

"Ah, what is it?" She wiggled her brows playfully, "Need some _adult_ advice?"

"No, it's not like that," the blue head grabbed her hand and walked them both in the solitude of the kitchen. "Promise me not to tell anyone. Specially mama."

"Okay, okay!" Tights glared at her, "What is it? You are being tooo melodramatic!"

Bulma let out a sigh, "You and Raditz really need to stop raving so much. It makes me uncomfortable."

"What? Why? I mean, I was against this wedding but seeing how accepting you have been lately, I thought you were happy."

Bulma threw up her arms in exasperation, "Because this marriage of ours is just a _pretense_...We are getting divorced in a few months." 

"What?" Tights gasped. "What are you saying, Bulma?"

"It's the truth!" She insisted, "Mr. Prince likes someone else but look at the brighter side, I still get to be with Yamcha. He is the true love of my life."

Her sister was still in shock. Her mouth was open and she was gasping for breath. She didn't know what to say anymore. More than that, she didn't know how to tell Bulma that she had just seen Yamcha with another girl in the market that _very_ morning. "Does Yamcha know about this?"

"Yes, I told him yesterday." She nodded.

 _Maybe the blonde woman was Yamcha's friend?_ Tights was in deep thought. The elder sister was worried. She had seen Bulma getting heartbroken over the years because Yamcha had _cheated_ several times. But Bulma forgave him always because her love was too deep. Apparently, it still is...and it will ruin her like so many other times.Tights wanted to voice out her words but was afraid to crush her dreams and hurt her further. It always worried her that she trusted too much. Even when she knew that her marriage with Vegeta was a ploy, she still couldn't help but _care_ already. Her naivety was the sole reason why guys always found it so easy to hurt her. Tights was scared that the upcoming damage would be sole- crushing because her little sister might lose both men at the same time...

.


	5. Visitor

When breakfast was over the next morning, Bulma quickly got ready to visit the market. She changed into a beautiful yellow sundress, a straw hat and some flip flops. The blue head was delighted to know that little Leah would be accompanying her and Raditz as well. They left early because there was so much to do. On the way, she re-checked the list to see if anything else was missing. Bulma was feeling slightly guilty to use Vegeta's money but he did assure her that it was okay _twice_. But still, there was a lingering unease at the back of her mind.

They chatted about all kinds of things and it wasn't long before Raditz dropped them off in front of the stationary store and went to do some grocery shopping. Taking the little girl's hand, Bulma walked inside the shop with super excitement, "Look at all the colorful stuff!"

"It smells weird," Leah turned her nose away with complaint.

"That's the smell of fresh colors, baby," She laughed. "Now, you can go and check the kid's section but don't get lost, okay?"

"Sure!" She ran to the toddler's aisle while Bulma spoke with the shopkeeper.

"It is so nice to see you again, dear girl." Mr. Oolong smiled, "I heard from your mother that you got married all of a sudden."

"Yeah," She gave him a strained smile, "Anyways, I have an exhibition upcoming and is in dire need of few things. Please help me out."

Half an hour later, Bulma made the payments and was waiting for the guy to put everything in the shopping bags. She was super happy with her haul as she got to purchase few unique items that were new in the market. The blue head had even bought a small sketch book, a stack of glitter pens, a marker set and some stickers for her niece.

"Will you teach me how to draw like you, blue?" She jumped up and down.

"Of course, love." Bulma ruffled the girl's black curls with a smile. "Now, let me call your papa and see if he is done yet."

They met with Raditz in front of the shop again and he helped load everything at the back of his pickup. After that, they strolled around the market freely. Raditz located a new burger joint and took the girls for a treat. They gave a big order of burgers, fries, onion rings and smoothies. Though the trio had to wait impatiently for twenty minutes, the food was _extremely_ good.

"Hands down the best one I have ever eaten my entire life!" Bulma chirped after finishing her beef, steak burger which was big and juicy. "I want to visit this place again and _again_!"

Raditz nodded, throwing in a bunch of fries in his mouth, "Just wait till Kakarot hears about it."

She laughed, "I bet he already has. He keeps tabs on these kinds of things all the time."

"Uncle Goku eats like a monster!" Leah giggled. She finished her fries and rubbed her hands on a napkin, "Can I taste your drink, blue?"

"Of course," Bulma pushed her chocolate drink at her direction with a smile. After their lunch was over, Raditz paid the bill and finally decided to take them home. It was almost evening time and so Bulma had to cradle the sleepy girl in her arms while they drove home.

When they finally arrived, Tights carried her sleeping beauty upstairs to the bedroom while Raditz and Panchy organized the shopping in the kitchen. Bulma got busy arranging her own room with her new art elements. She called her friend Chi Chi and spoke for a long time to gather some inspiration and promised to meet up soon. After that, she worked the whole night to bring life to her portraits...

.

A blissful _week_ passed by quickly. Bulma had spent most of the time copped up in her room, pouring her heart and soul in perfecting her art works. Her best friend Chi Chi had visited her twice to give her more ideas and motivate to do the best. With only few weeks left in hand, the brilliant artist was able to finish the one like her previous abstract. Only this time, it looked even more beautiful. Her second picture was more of a realistic theme. She wanted to paint a lovely beach in daylight. But Panchy had other plans stored for her. The mother had seen more than enough. Since, Bulma was spending most of her time inside the house, the old woman decided to send her in the barn one morning to feed their horses and get some air.

With reluctance, she went to finish her chore. She was happy to see Yamcha coming at her way few minutes later. He had been visiting often after he learned about her arrival. The secretive couple talked about their future while they did the task at hand. At one point, he cleverly cornered her behind a stack of hay to kiss her. Bulma tried very hard to get into the mood but the thought of getting caught was making her rattle with nervousness. She moaned against his lips when he softly started kneading her breasts. Her eyes popped open when her lover tried to lower the zipper of her loose fitting dress. She shoved him away with a startled gasp, "I told you already, we _can't_ do that!"

Yamcha's chocolaty orbs were glazed with lust. Softly panting, he moved towards her like a predator and tried again to undress her, "I need you, Bulma. Stop acting like you don't want this. _Give in_ already...it has been a while."

"No, please..." She struggled against his strong grip. "I don't...not this way! Yamcha stop..." She cried when he nipped her neck playfully and turned her around to face the wall. All the while, the poor girl was pleading for him to stop non stop. Before Yamcha could touch her again, he was roughly shoved away.

"Hey!-" He glared at the person who interrupted them but grunted in pain when _Vegeta_ punched his stomach hard and the impact caused him to fly few meters off.

"Mr. Prince!" Bulma choked. She brushed her stray tears away and stood on shaky legs.

"Are you okay, Bulma?" He asked. For a second, his eyes were pooled with concern for her.

"Y-yes." She ran her fingers through her disheveled clothes and then went to help Yamcha. Vegeta crossed his arms tightly over his chest with a disapproving look.

Yamcha stood up without her help and glared at the spiky haired man, "What's your problem?"

"You were _forcing_ her."

"Don't tell me how to handle _my girl_." He sneered.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously with mirth, "Is that so? It's quite hard to believe from what I just witnessed."

Bulma stood between the two men to diffuse the situation, "Mr. Prince...please forget this. I-I didn't know you were coming today."

"I came to take you home."

"Is everything resolved back there?" She asked.

"For now, yes."

"You must have had a very long journey. Please, come with me. I will inform mama that you are here." They began to walk back in the direction of the house with Yamcha trailing a good distance behind.

"I met your mother. She is the one who told me about your whereabouts in the stable." He grunted.

"Oh!" Bulma opened the door and rushed into the kitchen, "Mama, do you have any snacks prepared?"

"Yes, dear," Panchy smiled. She pulled out the best tea cup set from the cupboard and began washing it. "Tights is making delicious sandwiches and the tea is almost ready. Why don't you take Vegeta to your room and make him comfortable?"

She looked away with a slight blush, "My room is a mess."

"That's okay. Take him to the guest bed." Her sister came to her rescue. Nodding her head, Bulma escorted the man to their spare room. "There are fresh towels and soap in the drawers if you wish to clean up."

Bulma disappeared to her room after that, not wanting to face either men. She let her mother and sister look after Vegeta. Closing the door, she stripped out of her clothes and watched her back in the mirror. A yelp came out of her mouth seeing the long cut on her lower backside. When Yamcha had shoved her to the wall, the steel linings cut through her delicate skin. Thankfully, there wasn't any blood but it was painful. She washed it with a damp cloth and changed her dress before coming out of the room.

"...it will make us so happy if you spend the night here, my dear." Panchy spoke animatedly while Vegeta sat in their family room and had his tea. "Bulma, come here. Tell him to stay the night, darling. Why don't you?"

She gulped and came to stand before him, "I...Mama...you know he is a busy man."

Vegeta regarded her slowly before facing Panchy again, "Since you are insisting so much, I see no harm in staying one night."

"Oh, wonderful!"

.

In the evening, Bulma and Vegeta went for a walk in their lands. She explained to him about the upcoming project Tights and her mother has planned for it. "It never used to be this barren. The whole area was a gorgeous vineyard. My father was very successful in what he did but his sudden death caused our demise. My family wasn't able to keep it at top shape like before and slowly we had to sell everything."

They sat down on an isolate bench and she let out a sigh, "My uncle Gero took advantage of our desperate state. He promised to help us out by _selling_ me off."

"Did he give you guys any money from what he earned from my father?" Vegeta asked.

The blue head shook her head, "He probably kept it all to buy instruments for his lab. He is a scientist."

"Hmph, what a fool. He is the reason why we are in this state."

"I am so sorry." Bulma choked back a sob, "I don't have any clue on how he found a link to your family and reached out."

"Same." They watched the evening sky as it started to change color from a yellow tone to a reddish hue. None of them needed to say anything to fill the void. They enjoyed the silence between them.

Bulma's mother made dinner in _style_. She dug out the best meat and fish from their freezer just for Vegeta. Dinner as usual was a bustling affair in their house. Even after causing such an embarrassing scene earlier, Yamcha decided to stay and eat with them. 

"I hope you love chili lobsters, Vegeta. I cooked the biggest one for you." His eyes widened when Panchy plated an enormous piece for him. Bulma stifled a giggle and watched his reaction from beside. Across from them sat Yamcha who didn't look as enthused with the whole thing. He was shooting jealous looks every now and then.

"Bulma, help your hubby break the shell. He is struggling," Raditz laughed.

She moved forward and thwacked the head with a knife, "See, all good." The shell broke apart to reveal delicious, hot, spicy meat. Bulma pulled it out and cut small pieces for him with a knife, "How is it?"

Vegeta was definitely surprised with sweet and sour taste of the flesh, "Very good."

"Here, Mr. Prince try some of the tail meat. It tastes slightly different." Bulma offered with a smile.

"Bulma! You still call him that?" Her mother wheezed with shock.

She turned red with embarrassment, "Well...uh..."

"I am sure my _dashing_ son in law will not mind if you call him by his name, right?" Panchy winked.

"Yes," He replied in a monotone voice, his expression was hard to understand.

After that, there were no more silly occurrences, _thankfully_...They finished their food smoothly. Tights excused herself early and disappeared to her room.

"What will be the sleeping arrangements like? I would like to stay the night, Mrs. Briefs," Yamcha informed.

"Oh, no worries. You can take the guest bed. Vegeta and Bulma will stay in her room, right dear?"

Her eyes widened with shock. They had never shared a bed previously. On the other hand, her real lover was still here. _She stared at both the men for help._

.

Raditz went to check on his daughter as soon as dinner was over. Leah had fallen sick that evening with an unexpected stomach bug and went to bed early. He wanted to ensure that she was still sleeping. However, upon open their bedroom door, he heard soft sobs.

"Tights?" The tall man was alarmed to see his beautiful wife sitting beside the window and crying. "What's wrong baby?" He rushed to her side immediately and pulled her in his strong arms.

"Oh, Raditz," She clutched his t shirt and cried harder, "They...are _both_ going to break her heart..."

"I don't understand." He pulled her face close to his and thumbed the fallen tears. It broke his heart to see her this upset, "Tell me clearly."

Tights unfurled the story between sobs and hiccups. Once she was done, she couldn't breath anymore, "I would rather _die_ than see Bulma hurt again." 

"Shh...don't say things like that." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "This is too much...but they looked like a true couple just now. Bulma was being so caring and he was making sure that she doesn't burn her hand."

"She is this way with everyone...She is too _good_ for this world." The blonde woman cried.

"And are you certain that Yamcha is cheating?"

"I saw him. I am not too sure...but he is like that. He had done it before. What will stop him this time? He has more reasons to cheat now since Bulma lives far away."

"This is so _fucked_ up," Raditz groaned with annoyance. "Anyways, things will get better surely. Don't worry your pretty head about this now." He kissed her passionately, making her let out soft sighs and moans in pleasure. "Go to bed and take care of Leah. I will see what's going on outside. There has to be a problem with the sleeping arrangement if this is the case. I think...Bulma will be safe with Vegeta than Yamcha tonight. This might not make sense but he is more of a sensible man. Also, if he really likes someone else, he won't touch her."

Tights nodded and placed a sound kiss on his cheek, "I love you." 

"Hmm, I love you more, my sweet cheeks." He offered her one of his charming grins before leaving.

Smiling, she changed into her soft pajamas and a tank top before sinking under the covers. Tights pulled her sleeping daughter from the edge of the bed to her chest and placed a kiss on her forehead. Leah always slept at the side because she couldn't fall asleep or else. On the other hand, Tights felt comfortable in the middle. Half of the night, she turned towards her husband to cuddle and the other half to their small daughter. But there were nights when both of them squashed her into a hug at the same time. _Those were her favorite..._

.

Later that night, Bulma found herself leading Vegeta to her mother's room. The bed was king sized in that room so Raditz insisted that they sleep there. On the other hand, her mother had chosen her somewhat organized room for the night while Yamcha took the guest bed.

"The couch here is not big enough for me to sleep," Bulma sighed. "Maybe I should sleep downstairs. I will wake up early so that nobody sees."

"Don't be absurd." Vegeta took his t shirt off to expose his muscular backside. "We can create a division in the middle of the bed with pillows." Saying that, he disappeared in the attached washroom.

Bulma changed into her silk nightie and sat in front of the vanity to brush her hair. She avoided looking at him when he got in the bed and fixed the pillows in the middle. Once her hair was tied securely, Bulma opened the windows to let the sweet air in. Switching off the lights, she got on the other side of the bed and faced away from him.

It took them both a while to fall asleep since there was so much tension between them. **_And they tried very hard_** but once they both fell asleep, somehow all the subconsciousness _left_. The pillows were thrown aside, the covers lifted, both of them found themselves tangled up deliciously in _each other's arms..._

.


	6. Our Routine

Vegeta's nose twitched with a mixed smell of sweet vanilla and rich coconuts. Slowly, he blinked open his tired eyes with a slight frown. His sleepy gaze fell on the beautiful woman who was sound asleep in his safe arms. He moved a little from her mass of soft, blue hair and watched her face. Bulma's blue lashes fluttered dreamily while she slept, her rosy lips were pressed into a cute pout and her skin looked so smooth and flawless. Vegeta found his eyes roaming all over her delicate body, her nightie had bunched up from her movements during the night to show her creamy white, lean thighs. His hand moved on its own accord for a small caress on her cheek. She stirred a little and let out a sigh, burrowing deeper into his embrace. _How in the hell did they end up like this?_ He found himself watching her for a long time. Outside, the sun began to rise high and cast the room with brightness. In the unfiltered morning light, she looked like a piece of _real art._

Vegeta's mood shifted. Snapping out of those ridiculous thoughts, the man slowly got out of her hold to start the day.

The table was set up with an array of breakfast. Bulma's mother was talking non-stop while she added more dishes, "Eat up, dear. You guys have a long journey today." Vegeta started with a pile of fried bacon, fluffy eggs and hand made bread. He was still chewing his food and checking updates regarding his deals on the phone when the scar-faced idiot decided to join him on the table. Both men exchanged a hostile look.

"Is Bulma up yet? I need to speak with her." Yamcha asked Panchy loudly.

"She is still sleeping which is strange. I will go and check on her," the woman dried her hands on a towel and went to see.

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta ignored him. He was still enjoying his food when two small hands grabbed his pants. He turned sideways and saw a little girl smiling at him shyly. "I-I made this!" She shoved a piece of paper in his face which was folded. Leah was in bright spirits that morning. She was feeling a lot better than the previous night which was a great relief for both her parents.

Picking it up, the stern man opened to see what was inside. A small smile lingered on his lips when he saw the girl had drawn a picture of Bulma. It was basically a round face, a stick figure body but the blue, glittery hair gave it away. "How is it?"

"Hmm, beautiful." Vegeta hauled the child up and set her on his right thigh. Leah let out a surprised squeal but then giggled and nuzzled her small face against his. She always did that whenever she met someone new and liked them. Across from them, Yamcha let out a jealous scoff, "Pfft, show off."

Vegeta paid him no mind and offered a small bacon strip to the girl who shook her head. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to chant her rhymes. So, Vegeta went back to finishing his breakfast. Few minutes later, Tights rushed into the room. Her eyes widened with shock seeing the unexpected sight, "Oh, I am so sorry. Is she bothering you?"

"No."

Leah smiled and wiggled out of his arms and raced to her mother, "Uncle likes my picture!"

"That's great baby. Come now, you need to have the soup your grandma made for you. It will help with your stomach trouble," Picking her up, Tights went to the kitchen.

A while later, Bulma finally came to eat. She was freshly showered and changed into a t shirt with jeans. She took the sit beside Vegeta and filled her plate with some eggs and fruits. Her eyes were cast downwards while she ate in silence.

"Get your things once you finish eating, woman. We need to start early." Vegeta told her and got up with his dirty plate.

"Okay." The moment he was gone, Yamcha glanced at her rudely, "Meet me outside. _Now_."

She knew a confrontation was on its way. Sighing, Bulma finished her food quickly and went out through the back door. Yamcha was leaning against a tree and waiting impatiently. He straightened up when he saw her, "I can't believe you slept in the same bed as him! What the fuck is going on, Bulma?"

"I-I didn't have a choice!" She fought back, "You tell me what other arrangements we could have? Plus, maybe if you were wise enough and left last night, Mr. Prince could have slept in the spare room."

"Oh, so it's my fault now, huh?" Yamcha laughed, throwing his arms up haphazardly.

The blue head bit her lip in distress, "What else? If you see my fault any where, I would love to hear about it."

His brown eyes narrowed and lips twisted in a wolfish snarl. Grabbing her shoulders roughly, Yamcha grunted, "Why do you act so nice and innocent around him, Bulma? You should _hate_ him for stealing the spot that's mine!"

"Because he hasn't given me any reason to hate him lately!" She shoved him away. "Don't touch me like that! It hurts!" Swallowing her dry throat, she continued, "Both of us are in this miserable situation together. You think it's fun for us? We are trying to resolve it together and for that, we must be friends."

"Friends, _right_." Yamcha ran his fingers through his shabby hair and then looked her dead in the eyes, "Hear this out. Until now, I have tried my best to be patient and wait for your sake but if for one moment I catch that you are playing us _both_ , we are **over** for good."

.

Saying goodbye to her family was _bittersweet_ as expected. Leah had cried buckets and made her promise to visit soon. Then she gave her the sweetest art work which she had made with her cutesy, little hands. _It will always hold a special place in Bulma's heart..._ Her mother had handed her a bag full of delicious food so that they didn't have to worry once they reached home. Tights gave her the longest hug and told her to be aware of the surroundings at all times. And Raditz, being the good big brother that he is, told her to call him for help at any hour of the day and he would be at her service. Now sitting in the car, she could only let the warm tears flow in silence. Bulma missed her home so, so much already. Her poor heart ached more for the quarrel between her and Yamcha. He was being so rude to her without any reason. Didn't he know how much his actions were effecting her?

"You are upset."

The blue head turned her head and saw Vegeta looking at her through the rear view mirror. They were stopped at a red signal. "I-I will be fine," She whispered from the back. The traffic lights changed and he began to drive again. She sat upright and dried her face with a wad of tissue. Bulma looked outside with confusion when the car stopped in front of an unknown building.

"I forgot to inform you but I have moved out here. This is the _Saiyan Residential_. The whole building is occupied by people from my gang. It starts by ranking. The newer, less efficient and low ranked members stays in the bottom floors and it rises from there." Vegeta explained. "I sold my old property as I figured it wasn't safe anymore."

"Oh, does your parents live here too?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, they have moved in like me." He nodded. "The top floors were always reserved for us but we stayed out because we wanted to live with big spaces. Come, let's go inside."

They both got out of the car and she followed him silently. Two guards opened the door after a lot of scanning and their bags were carried by another man. Bulma watched the interior of the building with great wonder. They got inside the elevator and Vegeta pressed the thirty- fifth floor for his penthouse. After the doors were opened, they stepped out to face a metal door where he swiped a card. Bulma gasped at the beauty which was revealed once the doors slid open. There was a gorgeous indoor pool, a sitting area adjoined with a bar and to the right side was yet another door which finally led them to the house. Every place was compact with closed glass.

"Can I go for a dip sometime?" She asked with excitement.

"Of course, this is for our private use only." Vegeta led her into their humble dwelling. Bulma truly didn't have any complaint about his old place. That house was gorgeous but this one was _next level_. Everything looked so modern and posh that a part of her was scared. What if this was one of those smart houses that operated with voice?

"I will let you have the biggest room since you need lots of working space," He pointed at a closed sliding door.

"Thanks!" She smiled. With her earlier sorrow forgotten, Bulma rushed to see her new room with all her belongings. She was at an awe again seeing the luxurious look there. The blue head took a good minute touching the soft bed, looking inside the cabinets, the dresser and even her washroom. Once the meltdown was gone, she decided to take a quick bath. It took a while for her to adjust the warm water and everything. Once she was changed into her comfortable clothes, Bulma put away her things and called her sister to let her know that they reached safely. But then her phone died down and she had to plug it to the charger.

The blue head hesitantly walked out of her room and sought out Vegeta. He was busy with his laptop. "Mr. Prince? Can I borrow your phone to call Tights? My one is currently charging."

"Hmph," His eyes were still focused on the screen when he grabbed his slit, smart phone from the table. He tapped the pass code and then handed it to her.

"Umm...Can you show me how to type the numbers?" Her cheeks became warm with embarrassment. She didn't own one of this! Raditz and Tights both used phones like these and wanted to buy her one on her previous birthday but she declined the offer. She was paranoid that it will fall from her clumsy hands and the screen would break or colors would splash and get it dirty while she is busy painting. 

Vegeta gave her a look before he tapped open the keypad and handed the phone to her, "Just press the numbers and then the green button."

"Okay, thanks." She disappeared to her room. After fifteen minutes of chatting with Tights, she ended the call. Bulma was padding across the room to hand his phone when it started vibrating on her hand. She jumped in fright and saved it from falling on the floor. Letting out a relieved sigh, she flipped it over and saw the caller Id. _Maron._

Her lips pursed together in distaste. She quickly handed him the phone, "Thanks...someone is calling." Bulma wanted to leave and let him have his privacy but her eyes widened when she saw him glaring at the phone and putting it on the table upside down without answering it. _What the hell...?_

She blinked several times, "Umm...none of us had lunch and it's almost evening. I want to warm some of the food my mother packed for us. Would you like some?"

"Yes. That would be nice."

"Okay." Bulma went to the kitchen and unpacked all the boxes. She shook her head with a smile seeing how much food that woman had cooked. But once she opened the boxes, her eyes teared up seeing all her favorite dishes. She decided to keep the rice, beef stew and a salad outside and put the other boxes in the refrigerator. Bulma poured the stew in a pan and began to warm it while she placed the rice pot in the oven. She heard the ringing of the door bell. It took her a while but once the food was ready, she walked out with the dishes.

"...what is your deal? I have been trying to call you for ages! You haven't received my calls since the last time I saw you in the casino." Maron whined. Bulma saw her standing at the doorstep and nagging at Vegeta but his face was stormy which showed that he was not pleased to see her.

"Who let you in?" He snapped.

"That doesn't matter. Now answer me!" She stomped her right feet and then tried to touch him but he swatted her hands away.

"I was busy... _I still am._ You need to leave now if you are going to cause such a scene."

"Is this how you talk to your sweet girl?" She pouted. Then her eyes caught sight of Bulma who was just moving the dishes to the table, "Oh, look who it is!" Something clicked on her eyes and she growled, "Is that _bitch_ trying to soften you by doing all these _wifey_ shit like cooking?" Maron laughed, "Vegeta...you can't be serious."

"I will not tolerate your bullshit anymore, Maron. Now, get lost." He warned her.

"Fine," She seethed. "But I will be back soon. You need to explain about this ridiculous behavior of yours."

Vegeta didn't say anything more but slammed the door shut. The blue head didn't have the slightest clue about why they were fighting. She awkwardly put down the plates and soon they began to eat together in silence. 

"I need to tell you something." He began.

"Yes?" She stopped mid bite and stared at him curiously.

"The reason I brought you here in a rush is because my cousin- Turles is getting married in a few days and we need to attend as a couple. Since there is so much threat surrounding us, our families have decided to keep the ceremony short. It will probably be held in one of our hotels."

"That's great." She nodded.

"They will deliver your dress tomorrow. I have chosen a blue gown for you. See that it fits well or I will send someone to get it altered to your size."

"Sure." After that, Bulma cleared the table and cleaned the dirty dishes in the kitchen. "I will be in my room painting." She informed him with a wave of her hand.

He gave a slight nod which made Bulma smile. Vegeta could be an intimidating ass when he felt like it. But he was so sweet to her lately. An odd sense of happiness engulfed her.

 _Eating together, holding small conversations and helping each other out..._ Bulma liked this new development of their friendship. She felt like this could be their routine...

.


	7. Holiday Resort

Bulma opened her bleary blue eyes and shifted a little when someone opened the door of her bedroom. Her mouth felt dry like a sandpaper and there was a crazy migraine attacking her poor head. She watched Vegeta standing by the bed and staring at her pathetic form. 

"You have been stuck in this room for two days straight, woman." His lips were twisted in a frown. "Nobody told you to die while working."

"My exhibition is a week away. Since we will be gone for three days, I had to work extra," She whispered and sat straight with a lot of difficulty. Her fingers brushed across her messy hair to straighten the tangles.

"Drink some water. You look like a dehydrated mess." He threw two bottles of cold water beside her. "Then get ready. We will be leaving soon."

The blue head smiled with thankfulness and guzzled down the drink. Once she was feeling a little better, she went to take a warm shower to freshen up. She got ready in less than five minutes and glanced at the clock. It was almost six o clock in the morning and the sky had started to gain back bright colors outside. Bulma strapped on her block heels and found Vegeta working on his laptop standing by the breakfast bar.

"I am ready." She announced.

"Hmm," Powering down the gadget, he motioned at the door, "Let's go. We will grab some breakfast on the way."

Vegeta wheeled their luggage in front of the elevator. She was glancing around when she realized that the whole compound was filled with an eerie silence at this early hour. The blue head had no idea how many guests were attending this wedding or if any of the gang members will be present there. Maybe few of them will show up after all to give protection because of all the threats going on. Overall, she would _hate_ to face another death encounter like few days before. And with all the guests present, it was a scary thought which made her shiver uncomfortably.

They stood on the elevator side by side in silence. Once they reached the basement, Vegeta unlocked the passenger door of his SUV to help her in and then went to load their bags. It wasn't long until they found themselves on the deserted road, on their way towards the holiday resort where the ceremony will take place. Since the drive was two hours long, Bulma decided to occupy herself by squeezing in a bit more sleep. Unfortunately, she couldn't make herself comfortable and eventually had to give up. Then the most embarrassing thing happened when her stomach made an awful sound. She shifted awkwardly and her cheeks warmed up when Vegeta laughed at her, "Hungry?" 

"Yes, a little." Bulma admitted and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

He nodded his head. A playful glint in his eyes, "I will get us some food from the next drive thru I see."

"Look! There's one!" She pointed at a coffee shop.

His eyes widened with her sudden shout. He let out a chuckle, "Wow, you must be really hungry, woman."

Realizing her mistake once again, Bulma sunk into her seat with a pout, "Yes, I am." She watched eagerly while Vegeta drove inside and stopped by the window to order their food. He paid for two separate combos of breakfast meals. Handing her the food bag, he was on the road once again. Bulma unwrapped a flavorful hash brown and bit into it delightfully. Her eyes closed tasting the simple delicacy. In seconds, the treat was vanished and she moved to the fluffy, chocolate chip pancakes. On her second bite, she realized that she hadn't offered him any! Her common sense was all messed up because of the un-timed sleep routines. "Why don't you stop for a few minutes and have a bite?"

Vegeta shook his head slowly, "I am good." He wasn't liking the idea of stopping until they reach their destination. Somehow the blue head understood it. Bulma forked a small piece and lifted her hand, "Open your mouth." He couldn't deny it anymore once the food touched his lips. So, he complied. Bit by bit, she fed him small amount of the sweet pancake. She even dared to fit the straw in his mouth so that he could slurp the iced coffee. Once all the food was gone, she fitted the waste papers inside the bag and placed it near her feet. "How much longer until we reach?"

"About half an hour." He stated. Reaching forward, she wiped the edge of his lips with a tissue paper to get rid of the foam from the coffee. Bulma acted as if it was the most natural thing to do. She wiped her hands next and glanced out of the window, enjoying the passing scenery. On the other hand, Vegeta's eyes were wide with surprise, _'Did that strange woman just... **mothered** him? How bizarre...'_

_._

They reached the resort at _08:15_ and checked in instantly. The area was huge. There were plenty of space for sight seeing, swimming, golfing, fishing, watching theater or operas. They left all the mystery solving for _later_. The guide led them through a beautiful stony path which had fountains on both sides. There were several posh guest houses and cottages. He informed Vegeta that his family had booked a three bedroom cottage for six of them. Bulma was a bit surprised to know that they were the first ones who arrived. Vegeta's parents and his brother were still on the road.

They took their sweet time selecting a room which had a beautiful balcony with the best view from the second floor. Other than that, there was a fully stocked kitchen, a dinning hall and a family room with a big, flat screen TV. Bulma was both excited to spend the next few days here with these people but she was a little nervous too. Hopefully, they all will get along well.

"Why don't you freshen up and take a power nap?" Vegeta offered. "I will meet few of my cousins and uncles who are staying in the guest house."

"Okay." Changing her clothes, she dived into the soft bed and was out into the dream land in a matter of seconds.

The soft movement on the bed woke her up. Blinking open her eyes, she saw Vegeta laying next to her and tapping his phone. Letting out a yawn, she asked, "What time is it?"

"A little past 12. My family has arrived. They were asking about you." He informed. Sighing, Bulma burrowed deeper under the covers. She answered after a few seconds, "I will change and then meet them."

Later, Bulma found the small kitchen crowded when she came down. Salada and Gure were hurrying to put finishing touches on their lunch items. The young girl spotted her first and rushed out to greet her with a warm hug, "Hello, Bulma! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"Umm, you too. Thank you." She smiled.

"You know, I saw you on your wedding day from afar and you looked absolutely gorgeous! Unfortunately, we didn't get to speak one on one." Gure chirped.

"Thank you once again. Yes, we didn't."

"Bulma, come here dear!" Salada beckoned from the kitchen. "We are preparing rice and two entire chicken roasts. The boys wanted to eat home cooked food."

"It smells wonderful in here." She was delighted to see the scrumptious dish with big potatoes.

"Yes, I always love when she cooks this for us on special occasions." Gure smiled. While chatting, they prepared a quick salad. Then the boys helped to set up the table with the plates and utensils. Bulma met Vegeta's father and Tarble and greeted them. "I am sorry I couldn't meet you guys earlier. You see, I have been working very hard for my exhibition and was truly exhausted."

"That's fine." The senior man waved it away with nonchalance. "We would all love to come and see your paintings on the day when you display."

"Yes, please! You are all welcome to come." She nodded happily.

Their conversation parted after that. The women became busy talking about their wedding outfits. "What? You still haven't bought the accessories?" Gure yelled.

Bulma swallowed at her outburst, "Umm, I really didn't find the time to search for those."

"That's okay. We have the whole day tomorrow." Salada informed. "We can visit a nearby mall and get you a purse, a pair of matching heels and some jewellery."

"Yes, but for the time being...I want to visit the spa. Maybe get a body massage and have my nails done." The short woman said dreamily.

"I will join you too." The elder woman smiled. "My hair is lacking the usual vibrancy. I am in dire need of a protein pack. Why don't you come with us, Bulma?" 

She shook her head, "I am good." All these sounded way too expensive and she wasn't in the mood to waste what little cash she had.

"Oh, I _understand_. Do you already have plans with brother Vegeta somewhere?" Gure teased.

"I...well...um..." The poor girl stuttered. She didn't know what to answer to that. They were supposed to act like a happy couple in front of his family!

"Right, right. We understand." They all got up and began to stack the dirty dishes. Once it was done, the women sat down in front of the TV and chatted for hours. However, at four in the evening, the two females went to get ready for their spa time. Bulma sat there alone with nothing to do. That's when Vegeta came in, "Come with me, let's explore this place." She was thrilled once more and they began to walk around together. There was quite a lot to see. They started by watching flocks of different, colorful birds. There was a small coffee making factory inside the compound. The lady assistant offered them twelve kinds of drinks and Bulma liked the vanilla coffee and rosella tea most from the bunch. They even bought several boxes to take home and try out. The blue head came across natural coconut oil, amazing face masks and body scrubs. Vegeta was sweet enough to buy one of each for her so that she can have her own spa time at home.

Their next destination was the flower garden. It was filled with quite a lot of unknown species which they found very interesting. There were water slides for adults, hot air balloons and even grounds for paragliding. But none of them had the guts to run after those. So, they returned to their room to drop their small shopping bags and went to watch a movie.

"Which one would you like to watch?" Vegeta asked her. Bulma looked at the display with a grimace. She was never really a fan of action movies and watching a romantic film with him didn't sound like a safe option either, "You choose!"

"Fine," He huffed. He selected a less violent movie judging from the top cover and paid for their tickets. "Stay here. I will get some popcorn and drinks."

She nodded with assurance, "Yes, I am waiting." The blue head was still watching people all around when she heard a known voice from behind addressing her- _"Hey there."_

Turning around, she was shocked to see _Maron_ standing in a _very_ short, red dress that did little to cover her ' _goods'_. She smiled evilly seeing her shocked expression. Then her eyes hardened and she snatched the tickets from her hands. Her sharp manicured fingers bit into Bulma's skin painfully, "Planning to watch a movie with _my man_? Not while I am here...get lost!"

Bulma stood there bewildered. She didn't know how to respond at all. _Should she wait for Vegeta? Or just leave without informing him?_

"Why are you still standing here like a complete fool?" She snarled. "Get moving. I want to spend sometime with Vegeta. He has been ignoring me ever since you came to his life! I know your nasty game. You want to steal him away from me, right? That's not gonna happen."

"I..." She swallowed and then shook her head slowly, "You are misunderstanding me. Fine, I am leaving." Her eyes were cast downwards with major disappointment. For some reason, she was really enjoying her time with Vegeta and wasn't ready for it to end yet. The blue head was about to move from that area and return to their room when she heard his angry voice booming from behind.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

Bulma saw his resentful expression and he didn't look happy at all. _Oh, boy..._

.


	8. Fun Time

The tension between the three of them was _escalating_. Biting her lower lip, Bulma stood there with uncertainty. She decided that it was best that she remained quiet and let these two resolve whatever problem they were having. Maron wasn't the silent type and so she broke the ice first, "I came here because I was invited, okay?"

A suspicious look took over Vegeta's stormy face, "Really? As far as I recall, you entered our apartment complex not even two days ago by _flashing_ at the guards.”

She never thought he would find that out but it seemed it was impossible to hide things from him! Maron let out a huff, "What do you think of me, Vegeta? Your family has known me for a while now and the bride happens to be my friend. So, obviously she passed me an invitation card."

"Whatever." He grunted. "I thought I made it clear to you the other day that we **_can’t_** be seen together. There is too much risk involved. If my father catches anything amiss, he will go berserk. Also, as the new leader of my group, I have to set good example in front of others. It is law that we stay loyal and committed to our woman after marriage, _no exception_."

"I know." Maron whispered. Her pretty, smokey eyes became teary instantly, "But I miss you so much. This is so unfair...and you keep shrugging me away which hurt my feelings."

Bulma suddenly felt bad for her. They must have been together for a very lengthy period of time. It was undoubtedly hurting her to be away from her lover. Because of her good nature, she didn't even hesitate to offer, "Why don't the two of you watch the movie then? You can spend some quality time this way and no one will know."

"Are you insane?" Vegeta sneered.

The blue head shook her head, "It will be fine, Mr. Prince. Just look at her, she is clearly upset. It looks like you both need to sit down and have a long talk. I don’t mind at all. I-I will just go outside.” She turned to leave but Vegeta grabbed her wrist sharply, making her stop.

“My relatives are lurking around in every corner of this place, woman,” He replied. "I don't want to give any of my curious aunts a reason to gossip. We will finish our discussion here. Meanwhile, you take the ticket and go sit inside. I will be there in five minutes." 

Maron didn't like his plan at all. The truth was, she had actually wanted to spend time with Vegeta and send 'miss goody two shoes' _packing_. Reluctantly, she handed Bulma her ticket and watched her disappear inside the cinema hall. The air headed bimbo faced the man whom she was quickly _losing_ , "Vegeta, what the hell is going on? You said you will leave her!"

He stared at her with a bored expression. Initially, he was mad at his parents for choosing his life partner without consulting him first. Also, he was shocked to know how simple the woman was. Vegeta was unsure if she would be ever able to accept the brutality of his world. So, out of anger he had talked about divorce with Bulma the very night they got married. However, it had started to become a distant thought in his head these days. Was it because being with Bulma wasn't that bad after all? Or was she being this reliant and care free because there was nothing to invest in this relation...? "I still plan to." He scoffed, "But that doesn't mean that there will be something special between you and me. I never went into any kinds of agreement with you. _I owe you nothing_."

Her black eyes hardened and chest heaved with untamed anger, "So, you plan to _dispose_ me just like that?"

"Why do you act like there was more between us other than some quick hook ups?" He snarled.

She let out a humorless laugh, "I see, that bitch has gotten into your head good! She is trying to domesticate you but I know your wild ways! Mark my words, Vegeta...you will be back to me one day!"

"Yeah, you wish." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. A small chuckle left his lip when he saw her huffing in defeat and then storming out of there.

.

In the short five minutes, Bulma was half way through eating her popcorn. She sat there anxiously and waited for Vegeta to show up before the movie began. There was a small number of audience in the big theater- about 15 to 20 people. She waved frantically once she spotted him. "How did it go?"

"I asked her to stop pestering me." He let out a breath and sat down. Vegeta stared at the popcorn bowl and raised his brow in shock, "It's almost empty. The movie hasn't even started yet, woman."

"Well, I was hungry and anxious and I-I thought that you..." She trailed off when she realized that she was to pretend like his presence didn't matter. Because things were easy that way.

"That I wouldn't show up?" Somehow, Vegeta caught up with her train of thoughts. The blue head looked down and nodded her head. They became quiet after that and thankfully the movie began seconds later and filled in the void. Bulma put the popcorn closer to him in invitation and smiled when he dipped his hand inside. She found the movie about galactic space, fighters and treasure. It was better than she thought it would be. Their hands brushed a couple of times when they reached for the snack at the same time. After a while, she just gave up eating, too absorbed by the plot on screen.

"It was a great movie!" She exclaimed once they were out of the theater. "Thank you for choosing it. I liked all the purple, blue and white dotting the space."

"Hmm." It was almost dinner time and they decided that it was enough exploration for one day. So, the two of them began to walk in the direction of the cottage. Bulma was truly mesmerized seeing the beauty of her surroundings at night. There were small lanterns paving the entire stony path and the sound of the gushing water from the fountain was very soothing.

"There they are!" Salada smiled once they entered the dinning space. "Had a fun time, you two?"

"Yes!" Bulma gushed with excitement. "This place is so beautiful." She listed down the numerous place they had visited and talked about the movie. Both Vegeta's parents shared a secret smile, happy to know that their son was actually putting some effort to know this wonderful woman.

"I didn't know they had so many cool activities. We will definitely go paragliding tomorrow." Gure clapped her hands with excitement.

Tarble nodded, "Sure."

"Uh, aren't you both a bit scared?" Bulma asked. "Jumping from such a great height is not my cup of tea."

"It's really fun when you get the hang of it." Gure smiled, "Tarble and I did it almost everyday when we were on our honeymoon in Bali."

"Why don't you take her there tomorrow, big brother?" Tarble asked.

"Absolutely not!" He snapped. "These are dangerous. I-I won't take any kind of risk!"

"You are just scared." The younger brother teased. "It's funny that you jump around bullets all the time but get scared to fall from the sky."

"Shut up!" Vegeta's face became red. "Fine! I will join you tomorrow. You will accompany me, woman."

"Me?" She gulped, her blue eyes wavering with fear.

"Yeah!" Gure hugged her. "Don't worry. It will be loads of fun. We can finish our shopping early in the morning and then join the boys for some adventure!"

"That's enough. Go wash up everyone. I have set up the table with the food that just got delivered." Salada shooed them away.

Bulma was delighted to see the table filled with Italian classics. There was delicious spaghetti with meat balls, a big and crispy stuffed garlic bread and three types of pizzas. Seeing all these food, her stomach growled noisily. Luckily, everyone was busy passing plates and utensils so none of them noticed her embarrassing moment. However, Vegeta was sitting beside her and gave a secretive smile which made her blush. _How the hell did she find herself in the same situation in less than twenty four hours?_ The blue head smiled with gratefulness when her 'supposed husband' filled her plate with the noodles quickly, "Thank you."

"Hmph." They began to eat while the elder woman of the table shared Vegeta and Tarble's stories from their childhood. Some were funny, some brave and some so mortifying that the siblings had to beg their mother to stop.

"What can I say, you both are my pride and joy!" She chuckled. Overall, the day was well spent by the entire family.

.

The next morning, Bulma woke up from her deep slumber in the strong arms of Vegeta. Gasping with surprise, she tried to move away but his hold on her was like steel. The blue head tried to escape for a while then eventually gave up. Her eyes took in his muscled chest, strong neck and finally sleeping face. He looked so peaceful this way that she couldn't help but touch his cheek gently with her palm. Her breath stilled when she saw his lashes moving a little and then sleepy black orbs staring at her.

"H-Hey! Good morning." She whispered. "I am kinda stuck...would you mind letting me go?"

His eyes frowned in confusion. But as soon as the meaning of the words truly registered in his head, he loosened his arms quickly. "That...happened the last time too." He told her in sleep muddled voice.

"Oh, well...I don't mind a cuddle buddy." She smiled to deduce any kind of awkwardness and got up for a quick shower.

After breakfast was done, Bulma showed her dress to Gure so that she has some idea about the color. It was a floor length royal blue gown with full, net sleeves. The backside was cut low with wrap around ties that could be brought in front and folded into a beautiful ribbon. The neckline was stitched with small, blue stones. Overall, the dress was beyond gorgeous. 

"It's stunning!" She touched the fabric over and over again with awe. "Come, let's go. Our rental car has arrived."

The two of them went to the nearest mall to pick up few essentials. It required quite a lot of tries and moving back and forth between shops but finally they found all three required items. Firstly, they bought the blue clutch which was filled with stones on the exterior. They shopped for the heels next. It was a strappy, high heel stilettos which was a good four inch high. Lastly, they selected some beaded necklace with stud earrings. On their way out, the two of them got some slurpees to drink since the weather was quite humid outside and they have tired themselves by moving a lot.

As soon as they dropped their shopping, Gure tugged Bulma forcefully into the paragliding grounds. They found both Vegeta and Tarble taking preparations there.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Bulma asked Vegeta. Her arms crossed over her chest in a protective stance.

"Of course," He smirked. "I will shut Tarble's trap forever! For the past two hours, I have been learning everything. Look, here."

Vegeta explained to her the basics and showed all parts, the ropes to brake, the ones to speed up, reverse etc. All the details went over her head. Bulma was so nervous that she was practically shaking like a leaf. "...and there are two spaces. You will stay front and I will be in the back to control everything."

"Hmm, kay." She mumbled. The life guards and trainers helped them put on the safety gears. Bulma watched their counterpart and they looked jolly and confident as ever.

"Ready, woman?" Vegeta asked. Seeing the look of determination on his face, she found some strength and nodded, "Yes, let's do this."

They took position on the top of the steep valley which was a long way high. Bulma could see lands and water bodies from where she stood. There was strong wind blowing and luckily her hair was tied backwards to avoid any kind of interruption. She was startled when there was a sound of the whistle. Turning to the right slightly, Bulma watched as Tarble and Gure ran down the path and then flew into the sky with the help of the puffed out wing. Even from the distance, they could hear their delighted screams and laughter.

"We are next," Vegeta whispered on her ear from behind. With the blow of the second whistle, he began to run down the track. The blue head could feel her heart pounding against her rib-cage. There was so much wind and within seconds they were floating in the sky. She let out a big laugh, "We are flying! We are in the sky!"

"Yes." Vegeta sounded impressed as well.

"Look at the amazing view. Oh my God!" Bulma was completely mesmerized. They could see half of the resort from the top. While her attention was solely on the surroundings, Vegeta was busy pulling on several strings to make them go on the right track. 

"I can see Tarble and Gure. Look, they are almost landing." She shouted. Several minutes later, they were nearing the ground as well. There was a strong gust of wind which steered their path in the direction of a vast lake. "Mr. Prince...slow it down or we might fall on the water."

He tugged on the wrong rope in haste which caused them to decent even faster. "No, no, no...we can't land there!" She shook her head.

"The dry land is far away." Vegeta pulled on the halting rope to stop their descent but the wind was too strong, pulling them forward.

"You are doing it wrong!" Bulma shouted with urgency.

"I am trying!" He snarled.

She let out a horrified shriek when they crash landed head first into the water with the heaviness of the whole wing. Water streamed into her mouth, nose and ear. A sense of heaviness took over her limbs and then the only thing she saw was darkness...

.


	9. Mixed Feelings

Bulma sputtered on mouth full of water. She flapped her arms around like a bird, trying desperately to hold onto something and get up. Suddenly, a sense of helplessness settled on her. The added weight of the wing, ropes and life guard jacket didn't help at all. She was gasping for breath and chocking on gallons of water. Just as her eyes became droopy because of the lack of oxygen and her limbs gave out, a pair of strong arms hauled her up from underneath the murky water and made her face the bright sunlight again. She shifted around and gasped before clinging onto Vegeta's shoulder like a desperate child. "...everything is okay! You need to breath, Bulma."

Her frightened, teary eyes met his stern, black orbs and she panted softly. For a second, a sense of _déjà vu_ hit her. She recalled being the eight year old girl who almost drowned in a similar lake. She was out with Tights and her father in the forest to catch some fish during the holidays when her feet slipped on the mud and she tumbled down in the water. Bulma didn't know how to swim then. She flayed around in the depth of the waters weakly until her father saved her. This incident had her traumatized for weeks. Often at nights, she would wake up with the feeling of getting drowned. It would take lots of effort of both her parents to make her fall asleep again.

"Are you okay?" Vegeta sat her down on the ground and caressed her cheeks with both his hands. There was naked concern in his eyes, "You were having trouble breathing."

"Yes...I am fine now..." She gave him a strained smile and crossed her arms over her dress which was now soaked and see through. Soon, they were joined by the emergency team. A doctor checked them both to see if there were any symptoms of concussion. Gure and Tarble came rushing in to check on them as well. "Are you both okay? We saw you both landing head first into the water."

"Yes, because someone here couldn't seem to pull on the right rope!" Bulma glared at Vegeta.

"Oh, so it is my fault now? You were the one who rushed me, woman." He argued.

"I was just warning you so that you do it on time!"

"You got me flustered and that's why it happened!" He snapped.

"Please...don't fight now!" Tarble stood between the two of them. "You both should head back and take rest."

They grumbled inaudibly. Bulma brushed her dress and stood up on wobbly legs. She took her first step when a nausea hit her which caused her to stumble and pause. 

"Damn it, what now?" Vegeta grunted, staring at her pathetic self. "Ah, heck." He picked her up in bridal style and began to walk in the direction of their staying place.

"I am sorry...Not feeling like my best self," She mumbled and wrapped an arm around his neck. The blue head pressed her face against his chest to hide from all the guests in the resort who were giving them curious glances. She blinked her eyes when Vegeta stopped all of a sudden to talk with someone.

"I have set up all the cameras and guards around the hall. You can rest assured that there won't be any incoming attack."

"That is marvelous, cousin!" A guy replied. "But what about the media?"

"Don't worry about that." Vegeta smirked. "We have given the wrong venue and time to avoid interruption from them."

"Excellent! Say, who is the pretty lady cuddled up so daringly on your chest?"

"My-my wife. Woman, say hi to my cousin, Turles. He is the famous bridegroom." Vegeta nudged her with his head.

She looked at the dashing man in front and gave a sheepish smile, "Hello."

"Uh, hello, darling!" Turles grinned. "So, are you having my poor brother carry you around all the time? Never seen him do this for any other girl before."

"No." She blushed. "Actually...we just had an accident while paragliding. So, I am feeling a bit sick."

His eyes widened in shock and the playfulness disappeared, "Oh, no! Let me not hold you anymore. Please go and take rest."

At last, they reached their room. Bulma dug through her bag and pulled out fresh clothes before taking a quick shower. After that, she called home to speak with her mother and Tights as there were several missed calls from them. They chatted for a while and caught up with their daily activities. The blue head was very happy to know about their progress with the land. They had already set up several vegetable lands and were on the period of grooming them. Once she hung up the call, Bulma got under the covers to take a short nap. It was late afternoon and there was nothing better for her to do. She was almost dozing off when she felt the bed shifting. The blue head stiffened when she felt Vegeta hugging her gently from behind. Maybe he took her joke for wanting a cuddle partner quite seriously. But he was warm, felt good and his arms were like safe heaven so she settled against him with a happy sigh.

"Feeling better now?" His breath hot against her right ear.

"Yes." She took his hand which was resting on her waist and linked their fingers together. Something about it seemed so intimate and in a sense _wrong_...Weren't they supposed to keep their distance? How many lines were they crossing unknowingly?

Bulma let out a sneeze amid her thinking and felt Vegeta checking the temperature on her forehead. "You will be responsible for my look after if I get the flu."

"Hmph," He grunted. "You are still saying that it's my fault?"

"Of course." She reached for a tissue from the bed side table and blew her nose. "Maybe next time, I will ride with your brother instead. Tarble brags a lot but at least he knows what he is doing unlike you."

"There won't be a _next time_ for you. Who will save you when you are moving like a bird in the water?" He teased. 

"How dare you!" She exclaimed and turned around to face him. Vegeta laughed when she tried to smack his face with a pillow. They both moved around the bed, trying to hit each other while laughing like lunatics. Finally, Vegeta had her pinned down while he tickled the living daylights out of her. "Stop...!" Bulma gasped for breath, her face red because of laughing too much. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, "Oh, please...stop."

Vegeta accepted her wish at last and loomed over her body, treasuring her happy face. He watched her biting her lower lip meekly. His gaze dropped to the luscious, pink flesh and he thumbed it with his finger.

"There's someone at the door!" Bulma whispered just before there was sound of rapid knocking. Vegeta got up to see who it was. Both his parents barged into the room with panic, "Are you guys alright?" While his father was fussing over Vegeta, Salada came to stand by the bed and touched Bulma's cheek lovingly, "You look flushed, dear! Are you feeling okay? We just...heard the news from Tarble and Gure."

"Yes, I am fine now." Bulma assured her.

"Are you sure there is no severe cut anywhere, Bulma? I can call doctors immediately." Vegeta's father informed.

"No, no, no! I am okay now."

"Oh, dear...we were so worried." The woman's shoulder slouched. "I figured none of you had lunch so I ordered sandwiches for you." She handed her two boxes.

Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on Bulma's forehead, "Eat now and take rest, love. There is a barbecue party at night between the families which we all must attend."

"Thank you." She handed one box to Vegeta and they both sat side by side on the bed to eat.

.

The atmosphere was electric that night. There was so much excitement as families moved around and talked in the open field. The management staff had given them adequate space to run a party of fifty people. There were so many unknown faces that it intimated Bulma. Truth be told, she didn't know many people from Vegeta's family. So, she stuck by his side while he introduced her to few of his uncles and aunts who came from far. Everyone seemed nice and polite. It was hard to believe that they were all part of a criminal gang of this city. Bulma made friends with the children's group easily. It appeared that Vegeta had many adorable nephews and nieces who were of similar age as Leah.

At some point, Vegeta took her to meet someone special, "This is my _nana._ Our favorite human being." He smiled and leaned down to kiss the old woman's cheeks.

"Oh! Is this your beautiful wife, Vegeta?" She exclaimed.

"Yes," Vegeta nodded. "Her name is Bulma and she is an artist _just like you_."

Bulma's eyes widened with pleasant surprise, "It's so good to meet you, nana!" She bent down and hugged the woman.

"Such a darling child." She smiled and pulled the blue head to sit with her, "My, you are so beautiful up front and did you color your hair? It matches you well."

"Oh, no! It's natural." She laughed. She already liked this woman.

The grandma took both of her palms and held them strongly, "Your eyes are so beautiful. So, tell me Bulma what kind of art work you do mostly."

"I love to work with acrylics mostly on canvases. You see, I just got the official certification from my institution which means I am ready for displaying my works at any gallery. And in the upcoming week, I am joining an exhibition to display my arts. I hope there will be other mediums from which I can learn more." She explained.

She nodded, "Yes, dear...Now is the time to gather all experiences. Back in my days, I did lots of pottery paintings."

Gure came bouncing, "Hey, nana!" She kissed the woman's cheek and then smiled. "Ah, both the artists at one place!"

"Nana is giving me tips!" Bulma notified her.

"Oh, good!" Gure smiled. "But I came to steal you away. You gotta come and meet the bride."

"Okay." The blue head stood up and brushed her dress, "I will see you around."

"Yes, dear! Also, rush on the process of having babies, young lady. I might not be here for long."

Her cheeks became red with embarrassment. Thankfully she didn't have to say anything to that because Gure laughed and pulled her away, "Don't mind her. She can be a little pushy. First, she was after me and now she's got you!"

They passed by the cooking corner where the men were grilling all the meat. There were big sausages, meat skewers, burger patties, chicken wings and thighs. Everything smelt very, very good! Vegeta's father was brushing sauce over the meat and flipping them while he chatted with his brothers. On the other side, the women were toasting buns, cutting tomato slices, preparing salads and readying all kinds of cheese slices.

"Woah, look at all the preparations!" Bulma was truly at awe.

"Yup! It's a common scene. The Saiyans love their barbecue parties." She pulled her into a corner where well dressed ladies were sitting with fruit punches in hands and talking. Bulma gulped when she spotted Maron among the group. 

"Hey, guys! Meet Bulma." Gure presented her in front of them all. One by one each of them introduced themselves.

"And here is Bloomers. She is the beautiful soon to be bride!"

The blonde woman gave her a fake smile and stood to greet her, "Pleasure to meet you..." Then she lent forward and whispered in her year, "... _man stealer_."

Bulma took a step back and gasped. Everyone else had a clueless look on their faces apart from Maron who just laughed and high fived her friend. The blue head's mood deflated quickly. She couldn't believe that Maron had already spewed nonsense about her to someone else. While Gure was busy chatting with everyone else, she moved from there with utter disappointment. The blue head sat in a corner alone, watching everyone living the moment.

"Are you feeling alright, Bulma?" Salada asked her with concern, "You know what? I will make you a plate so that you can eat and retire early. Tomorrow will be a hectic day with the ceremony and you need all the rest."

Soon, Bulma found herself sitting in the children's table with food. She supervised the five kids while she had her own dinner. She was surprised when the chair next to her moved and Vegeta sat down beside her, "What is this, woman? You are eating early with the kids."

"Yes, your mother told me to." She replied and wiped the face of the boy who had sauce all over his face.

"Uncle Vegeta, will there be fireworks like last time?" A little girl asked.

"No, not this time." They all made a sound of disappointment.

"I am going to head back to the room now." Bulma informed him once all the kids were done eating and also her meal was over.

The party went on even after midnight. Of course, the senior group was long gone by then but the youngsters had lots of rounds of alcohol consumption. The whole night, Vegeta could feel Maron's annoying presence nearby. The woman was trying to hunt him down but he tried to stay at least ten feet away from her. At 3 a.m. the resort manager came to stop their nonsense and sent everyone packing. Vegeta stumbled his way through the path and found himself in his room. He stripped out of his clothes and dutifully got under the bed and cuddled with his wife. 

.

It was late evening the next day when the ladies party got out of the beauty salon, all dolled up and ready for the ceremony. Among them was Bulma, a reluctant participant. She had wanted to do her makeup by herself but Gure dragged her to the spa early in the morning. They got their nails done, hair conditioned and face massaged. Now, they were all dressed in their respective party dresses. Bulma watched herself in the mirror with a happy smile. Overall, she liked her look very much.

"You look stunning, babe!" Vegeta's cousin- Celipa complimented. "Without a doubt, the most beautiful woman after the bride."

"That's too much." Bulma laughed. "You look good too. The red color suites you with your bob cut. Fierce and bold."

Gure came running in a hurry. She was wearing a champagne colored dress that defined her curves perfectly. It matched her ashy blonde hair too, "You guys, we need to move now!"

Bulma was mesmerized seeing the beautiful wedding hall. It was small and precise. There was just about enough space for the ritual to be completed in front and the tables were arranged at the back to serve dinner quickly. She watched the creme colored table tops with flower decor and gold-silver plates and utensils. The chairs were draped in satin cloth with a cute bow at the backside. There were big chandeliers hanging from above which lighted the room in gold. The guests started to arrive soon. She saw Vegeta looking devilishly handsome in a black suit, talking with few security men. Their eyes met from the distance and she smiled at him shyly. He gave her one of his famous smirks and walked to her.

"How do I look?" Bulma asked, twirling a little in front of him. He did pick her dress and she liked it a lot.

"Hmm, decent."

"You are supposed to call me beautiful, Mr. Prince. That's what everyone said." She pouted playfully.

"Then you know it already. There is no need for me to repeat." He grunted. But on serious note, he was truly blown away seeing her in that striking dress. Also, her hair was left open with wavy strands, her eyelids covered in a blue shin, lips coated with a rich burgundy color. She was undoubtedly the most eye catching and beautiful woman in the party.

"Bulma, you look so beautiful, dear!" Salada hugged her. "The photographers are free now. Why don't you and Vegeta get your pictures taken."

"Oh, I don't think he will want that. He thinks I look hideous." Bulma complained. 

"Vegeta!" His mother snapped.

"I-I never said that!" Vegeta shook his head. "She made that up. You are a devious woman!"

Salada gave them both a disapproving look and ushered them in the direction of a huge flower frame where the couples were clicking their photos.

"So you think I look pretty?" Bulma asked while they stood in line.

"Hmph, you act all innocent but underneath there is an evil persona."

She laughed. They stood behind the frame and struck all sorts of poses while the photographer clicked the pictures. Bulma took a few more shots with the other females and the children who looked so cute wearing tuxedos and gowns. 

The wedding ritual was successfully over. They arranged the cocktail hour, speech session and cutting of the cake together to speed things up. Everyone was having a fun time while downing a drink or two.

"Champagne, woman?" Vegeta offered.

"No, thanks. I don't drink."

He rolled his eyes, "What shall I get for you then? Orange juice?"

"That would be nice." She nodded. But after that, Bulma lost sight of him. She got busy herself, mingling with the guests and taking photos. When they announced that it was time for dinner, Bulma began to search everywhere for Vegeta but she couldn't find him. Finally, she saw a balcony in the far end, just beside the washroom. Peeking her head there, she found him with Maron. They were speaking in low voices. Bulma gasped when she saw Maron's arms were draped around him. She played with the hair around his neck leisurely while she smiled at him. 

Bulma coughed to get their attention. Both of them turned their heads swiftly, "The dinner is about to be served and-"

"What are you doing here? Can't you see we are busy?" Maron snapped. "For the love of God, just get lost and let us talk for once."

Bulma let out a defeated sigh and left wordlessly.

.

"You are playing with fire, Maron." Vegeta warned when he watched Bulma's retreating form.

"Oh, hush..." She smiled. "Do you really think I would make things easy for you, Vegeta? When Bulma learns about the real you, she would be running far, far away."

He shoved her roughly away from him, "What is it that you want?"

" _You_. Haven't I made it clear already?" She grinned. "I want to be your woman, dazzling in your wealth and power."

"That's _never_ going to happen." He scowled.

"Just think of it..." Maron purred, "How will her reaction be when she finds out that your hobby was taking four to five girls in bed at the same time? How you tied them while enjoying their delectable bodies without mercy? The way you came hard...when you saw two men ravishing me at the same time? Not to speak about your blood filled hands that had killed people just for the thrill of it. And I don't think I need to mention about the-"

"Enough!" Vegeta shouted. His chest heaving with fury. "Listen to me, I will let her go. But there will be a cold day in hell before I associate with a low class like you ever again!"

"We will see." She gave him a challenging look and laughed when he stormed away. "It's so easy to get under his skin."

Bulma was standing alone in the garden and taking a breather. She was upset even when there was no reason for her to be. The final outcome was always present in her mind but she couldn't help but care for Vegeta more than she should.

"You were looking for me?"

Turning around, she saw him standing there, "Yes, the guests were asked to sit down for dinner."

He nodded, "Let's go."

Vegeta was walking away when she said, "Wait."

"Yes?"

"If it makes you happy, you can invite Maron to sit with us."

"No, she is just going to cause a scene that will be hard to explain to others." He scoffed. They walked back inside and sat down in the last batch for eating. The food was good but the blue head could only manage to eat few bites. The table was filled with lots of banter and laughter but she kept her head low and answered only when someone asked her a question.

With that, the lights were dimmed and the music started as Turles and Bloomers shared their first dance as a wedded couple. Everyone cheered for them and started joining in. Bulma smiled when she saw Vegeta's parents dancing together. Salada looked so bashful while her husband moved confidently. On the other side of the floor, Tarble was dancing with their nana. He laughed while twirling the old woman slowly.

"Do you want to dance, woman?" Vegeta asked her.

Bulma's eyes widened at the offer, "Oh, no...I-I can't dance."

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta pulled her up and dragged her to the floor, "Just sway with the beat."

"You make it sound so simple," She whispered with panic. "Let's hope this will not be a disaster like the last time."

"We don't make a good team, do we?" He joked.

She gazed at him with hurtful eyes and then looked down, "No...we don't."

There was silence between them while they moved slowly. Bulma kept her gaze locked on the collar of his shirt the whole time. She was afraid to face him, worried that her heart would break more when she looks into his eyes and don't see the feelings reciprocated.

"Will you lift your head? What's so interesting about my tie?" He teased.

Bulma smiled and looked up. She stared at his 'all time' angry charcoal eyes that had mysterious specks of brown in them. Her gaze dropped to his perfect nose, sharp jaws and then full lips. Bulma felt herself unconsciously leaning forward. She was battling with an unknown emotion inside her... _in which she lost_. She realized that very moment that she had strong feelings for this man which was beyond platonic. Unable to hold it in anymore, she pressed her lips gently against his. _He was **her** husband for God's sake...Her man before anyone else's...  
_

Bulma felt him stiffening up but he didn't shove her away. A dam broke inside her. She moved her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. Her stomach flipped when his soft lips began to move hungrily against hers. They tasted each other for the very first time. Bulma moaned softly when he sucked in her bottom lip in his mouth, loving how sweet and supple her flavor was. They broke apart for air and she hid her face on his chest, unable to face him after what they just did.

The party ended at 11 pm as everyone bid the new bride and groom farewell and wished them good luck for their honeymoon in Paris. Bulma found herself taking all the makeup off at mid night. She removed her dress and put it away neatly inside the closet. Then the blue head took a much needed shower. She was fluffing her pillow when Vegeta entered the room. 

"We need to talk, woman." He started.

"I know." She let out a tired sigh. "Is this about what happened at the dance floor?"

"Yes." He hissed out. Vegeta threw his coat on the nearby couch and loosened his tie. "That shouldn't have happened."

"I-I am sorry." Her shoulder dropped with anguish and eyes became teary.

"Look at me, Bulma." He stood in front of her and then lifted her chin. "What's with the tears?" Shaking her head, she wiped them off with shame.

"Bulma...I have told you from the very beginning how things needs to be between us."

"I know...It's just that...these past few days were so good. And I couldn't help but...develop feelings for you." She cried.

"What?" He was shocked. Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration and sat on the floor before her, "The thing is...you are doing all the right things for the _wrong_ guy. I am not the one for you, woman."

"I understand now. It won't happen again. I am sorry." She whispered, bringing her breathing under control. They didn't say any more words after that. Both of them clung to each side of the bed and woke up in the morning just like that, not cuddled up this time. Truth was, neither of them got an ounce of sleep. They said their goodbyes to everyone and piled up in the car, ready to go home a day earlier. Bulma fixed her gaze out of the window the entire time. No words were exchanged between the two of them.

They arrived home early afternoon and locked themselves in their respective rooms.

**_They were backed to being strangers..._ **

_._

Bulma walked inside the house late evening, her clothes were wet from the drizzle of rain outside. She quickly dried her arms with a kitchen towel that was nearby.

"Where did you go?" Vegeta stood in the living room and asked. He had a disapproving scowl on his face since the weather was not good outside.

"I took your advice by heart. I want to do the right things for the _right_ man. So, went to the bus stand to get a ticket." She smoothed the small piece of paper in her hand which was slightly damp. "I am going home for few weeks, Mr. Prince. I-I will come to the city to attend my exhibition and go back again." Bulma gave him a sad smile, "I hope it's not too late to mend things between Yamcha and I. It got pretty bad the last time." She let out a humorless laugh.

"Anyways, if you need me for any public event again, do let me know and I shall be here." She stated. "And I want to say sorry again for everything last night. For taking things out of hand and making everything weird between us...Now, I need to go and get ready. So, excuse me. The bus will leave in half hour." Bulma left him standing there and rushed to her room.

Vegeta was rendered _speechless_. Even when his intention was to push her away completely, the thought of any other guy being with her and touching her made his heart lurch with strong jealousy. His fists tightened with anxiousness and his feet carried him to her room. Vegeta barged inside and saw her standing there with her top clutched to her chest in panic.

"I-I am changing. Would you mind giving me some privacy?" She gasped. His predatory eyes took in her red rimmed eyes, puffed up lips and then descended...far, _far_ lower. There were rain droplets clinging on the column of her neck. Her pale skin was flushed red beautifully as she tried hiding her upper body with the top. _She was so damn enticing..._ It was out of the world.

"Bulma..." He walked inside the room and closed the door behind.

.


	10. When All Falls Down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains adult content.

The window was open in Bulma’s room. The sweet smell of fresh rain hung in the air as they both participated in a staring competition. The blue haired beauty felt like a _deer caught in the headlights_ under Vegeta’s intense gaze. A chill went down her spine when she saw the hungry look in his eyes. When he began to step forward, she shifted on her leg and clutched the top tighter, desperate to hold onto her modesty. The serious man stopped just before her and traced her cheek lightly with his pointer finger, making her shiver and close her eyes automatically.

“Look at me, woman.” His voice was softer than usual.

Bulma blinked and stared at him meekly, a look of hesitance crossing those gorgeous sapphire orbs that were filled with tears. She hadn't hopped for him to come while she got her things ready to leave.

“God damn it!” Vegeta snarled, his control finally snapping out of no where. He smashed his lips roughly on hers. His hands cupped her buttocks and pulled her tightly against his hard body. She let out a squeal because of the suddenness of it all. The t shirt in her hands dropped from her slack grip. Moaning in pure need, Bulma’s arms wrapped around his neck strongly. She was easily entranced by the taste and feel of him. Vegeta groaned with approval, his hands rubbing at her butt cheeks firmly and then traveled up. While his mouth was occupied in a hot consuming kiss, his rough fingers fiddled with the hook of her bra. He snapped it open and pulled it off, opening his eyes at the same time to see. Bulma panted softly and took a step back. Her hands went up to grip the electric blue undergarment in place.

Vegeta shook his head. “Take it off. Let me see.” His voice was deep with need.

Bulma bit her lip and closed her eyes. Her heartbeat was thudding on her chest. She let the bra fall from her hands, baring everything to him.

“Fuck…” She heard him let out a soft curse and suddenly she was flat on the bed with him on top. Vegeta groped her soft breasts, groaning with content. They were the perfect shape, all _natural_ and a little more than a handful with pink, round nipples that he could imagine tasting for hours on end. Bulma cried out in pleasure when he dipped his head and rained soft kisses all over her chest. Her hands gripped his hair, directing him to a pouting nipple that needed attention.

“Oh, god…” She mewled when he suckled the aroused bead in his warm mouth. Lashing his tongue mercilessly, Vegeta teased her, making her eyes roll back and toes curl with bliss. He gave the same treatment to the other one before moving his attention to her neck. She smelt like strawberry body wash and rain. Vegeta grunted pleasantly and placed small kisses on her quivering belly. Once he was successful in removing her jeans, Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him, “Wait…are you sure you want to do this?”

He rose above and almost tore his shirt off, exposing his well built body. A thrill passed her seeing his perfect, bronze muscles. He smirked, reading the look immediately, “Yes, and we are doing it my way.” His _dominant_ side in bed took charge. Vegeta gripped both her arms and raised it over her head. Then he took his belt off. Her eyes flew to his in trepidation, “What…what are you doing?” Bulma felt a strip of leather being wrapped firmly around her captured wrists.

“This is how I love to _play_ in bed, woman,” He caressed her cheek gently. “You look so perfect this way…bound and _helpless_. Ready to take _**everything** _I give.”

“No…wait!” Her eyes widened in alarm. She twisted to free her hands, “Please…you gotta untie me.”

“Heightened senses makes things more pleasurable…trust me.” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her puffy lips.

The blue head screamed when he tugged her to the edge of the mattress and opened her legs wide. Vegeta smirked seeing the visible wet spot on her lace panties. He breathed in her musky scent and ran his fingers through the material.

“Mr. Prince…no…”

Suddenly, he spanked her both ass cheeks roughly, “Say my name, Bulma.”

“V-Vegeta…”

“Good…that certainly deserves a reward.” He chuckled and lowered her panties, staring at her bare, wet slit. He felt himself hardening more smelling her sweet arousal.

Bulma’s eyes were squeezed tight. She never had any guy gazing at her most intimate part this closely. The inexperienced girl had only slept with her long time boyfriend- Yamcha twice. And he was never these _kinky_ and aggressive in bed. Her eyes snapped open when she felt Vegeta’s warm breath on her lower region. “No, you couldn’t possibly-” she began, only to end in a squeak as his tongue darted out, lapping at her dewy folds. Her whole body arched, her fingers digging into the mattress above her head as his mouth moved over her, tasting her, nibbling her, driving her into a frenzy of need. His palms clamped her thighs to his shoulders as she writhed and shuddered against his wicked mouth. Lightening racing up her spine as he sucked on her swollen, pulsing nub, and her breath came in small pants.  
  
Her pink face rolled side to side as gasping cries escaped her, her bottom squirming and writhing at the feel of his lips and tongue in her most private place. She felt the tension build to the point of almost unbearableness as his tongue pushed up inside of her, and she keened in frustration when his mouth withdrew, her heart pounding madly.  
  
“Please,” Bulma begged unconsciously, arching her hips as she desperately sought his mouth. He eased her thighs from his shoulders, holding them wide as he gazed upon at her. “So lush and responsive.”

Realizing her startling behavior, she crossed her legs to hide herself. She bit her lip when his eyes narrowed, “I want you open, woman. When you are with me in bed, there will be absolutely no hiding.”  
  
Vegeta kept his gaze fixed on her flushed face while he took his pants off. His boxer briefs was visibly tented in front with his impressive hard on. Bulma swallowed and shifted on the bed, a look of uncertainty crossing her lust hazed face. He sat down near the head of the bed and tugged her down brutally, drawing a whimper of pain from her. The only way to ease the pressure was to bend her knees, and the pressure of his hand forced her to straddle him with her knees tight against his hips, spreading her thighs wide across his straining underwear.  
  
Tugging her head closer still with his cruel grip so that her hard nipples brushed against his chest, Vegeta crushed his mouth against hers in a punishing, demanding kiss. When he nipped her bottom lip with his teeth, causing her to gasp, his tongue plunged into the warm depths of her mouth. His other hand stroked down over the curve of her buttocks, down between her valley of melting flesh to find her pearl of pleasure. She moaned into his mouth as his skillful fingers began to flick and spank the pulsing nub, unable to close her legs against the invasion even if she wanted to.  
  
“Mmm, you like that don’t you, my little cat in heat.” Bulma was writhing against his hand, a scandalous heat building low in her belly as his fingers probed, swirled and massaged her in that secretive place.  
  
When his finger withdrew she moaned in protest against his mouth, but soon she felt it nudging at her, and she sunk down on it, hastening its return. Only she realized it wasn’t his finger that slid up inside her, but head of his swollen cock. She froze where she straddled him, the tip of him nestled inside of her.  
  
“Take all of me deep inside of you,” he commanded, running a caressing hand down her silky back.  
  
“I can’t,” she cried, afraid of the pain, of the pleasure.

“Don’t make me _punish_ you, Bulma,” he warned her, his thumb continuing to manipulate her clitoris so that she arched against him.  
  
A shiver ran through her as the vulnerability of her situation was brought home to her. Her milky thighs splayed naked over him, his cock poised threateningly at her gate, of her wrists bound helplessly behind her, of his intimidating size and strength.  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut, she slowly sunk a little further on his thick cock, waiting for that excruciating pain. She was surprised to experience only a burning exquisite uncomfortableness as she felt him slide up into her, stretching her tight walls around the hard column of his cock. “Oh,” she gasped. He was so much bigger than what she had experienced before. Slowly she sunk down on him, inch by inch, allowing her body to adjust to the size of him as she took him deeper and deeper into her tight cunt. When she finally took him all in after several tense long minutes, her cheeks resting against his furry balls, she rested her head on his shoulder, her breathing uneven.  
  
“Good girl,” he whispered huskily, head thrown back. “Now ride me. Fuck yourself on my cock, Bulma.”  
  
Seeing her confusion, his hands raised her off him, guiding her, so that only the tip of him filled her, before his hands, clenched firmly around her hips, rammed her back down, impaling her on his cock and drawing cries from both of them. His hands urged her on, and she raised herself experimentally, and slowly, hesitantly lowered herself back down, her wide eyes gazing up into triumphant black ones.  
  
“That’s it,” he grunted approvingly.  
  
Again she moved, with growing ease and the realization that, even bound though she was, she controlled the movement, controlled the speed with which she took him deep inside of her. And with this came the shameful knowledge that she enjoyed it. Enjoyed every sinful thing he did to her body. Bulma's mind was overloaded with the smell and feel of him. It was so over-whelming that it suffocated her. A part of her liked how Vegeta had awakened all her senses and forced her to feel everything. She was helpless against the sensations he wrought in her as she shimmied up and down, again and again, ramming herself down on his thick cock before lifting herself up off of him. She whimpered into his mouth as his fingers toyed with her jiggling breasts, cupping them, molding them with his hard, insistent hands.

This wasn't the _mushy_ love-making that the blue head was used to. It was sharing the raw, animistic need they had for each other. "Vegeta..."

His fingers stilled possessively against her belly as his hot eyes met hers. “Did _he_ ever fuck you these good?”

She didn’t know whether he jested with her or not, his mouth cruelly mocking as he rolled his hips, watching her eyes darken with desire even as she tried to focus on his words.  
  
“Stop saying such crude things!” Bulma cried, struggling on his cock, yet the intensity of sensations at the feel of him locked deep inside as she wiggled on top of him only made her situation worse. She was so close to losing control…She gasped as she was emptied and toppled down onto the bed, his body quickly following hers. The slam of his body on hers forced the breath from her lungs, and she had barely registered what had happened before he was spreading her thighs and thrusting into her with a force that left her gasping.  
  
“No,” she panted. “I-”  
  
His cock rode her, hard and forceful, pushing her, driving into her as his balls slapped against her buttocks. Bulma was uncaring of the pain of her bound arms caught beneath them as she moaned and writhed under him.  
  
“I am going to fuck you so good that the thought of another man ever touching your body will never cross your innocent mind.” He grunted against her ear. Soon his fingers found her, sliding between their bodies, delving between her slippery pink folds to find her pleasure nub. She was moaning, shaking around him.  
  
“No,” She cried, as he pounded into her. Her body refused to heed her mind as it trembled on the brink.

“Oh, yes. You cannot deny me, deny this, woman. Come for me.”  
  
Her thoughts were washed away on a tide of fierce hot pleasure as she came with a muffled scream. He continued his demanding strokes into her clutching tightness, forcing her pleasure further and _further_ until it was almost unbearable.  
  
His thrusting increased, and her cries echoed his as she tried to keep up, feeling as though nothing mattered except the screaming tension he created between her writhing, bucking hips, the burning exquisite pain as he rammed into her over and over with wild frenzy, almost splitting her with his thickness. Bulma felt that twisting, coiling sensation low in the pit of her belly as his driving thrusts pushed her in a relentless tide toward a new peak.  
  
Another orgasm rolled over her, and her tight sheath squeezed him as she rippled and pulsed around him as she lost herself to the pleasure.  
  
“Christ,” Vegeta cried. "You feel so fucking good. I am gonna cum in this tight cunt."  
  
His whole body tensed on top of her, then she felt him explode inside of her, his sticky warmth pulsing deep into her womb as he collapsed heavily on top of her. She was too stunned to take much notice of the kiss he planted on the feverish skin of her shoulder.

Bulma zoned out after that. Her mind was somewhere else entirely, too lost with the thought of what they had done. _Why did she feel worried to have slept with her own **husband** for the first time?_ Maybe it was the realization that nothing about their relationship was long lasting. She made a pained sound when Vegeta freed her sore hands. He cleaned the mess between her legs with tissue and brought her a glass of water. No words were exchanged between them when he got under the covers and held her naked body to his warm chest. The thought of going home was the last thing on her mind. The bus ticket a forgotten piece of paper. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead then another on her swollen red lips. Together the two of them fell into a deep slumber...

.

The blue head woke up alone the next morning. She sighed and rolled around the empty bed with lethargy. Lots of unwanted thoughts invaded her head. Bulma smiled shyly. Her hands roamed around her still naked body with wonder. If she closed her eyes and concentrated enough, she could almost feel Vegeta's needy touches, exotic smell, teasing bites and flirty kisses on her body. His sexual appetite was a bit concerning. He liked it rough... _he liked to immobilize his partner_. Bulma wasn't so sure how she felt about that. Surely, she loved all the pleasure he wrought on her body the previous night but she was worried what else he was into. However, a part of her knew that Vegeta would never deliberately hurt her and knowing that she is sleeping with this _god of a man_ was enough for her.

Bulma got up and took a long, warm shower to freshen herself. While she was drying up, she watched her reflection in the mirror. There were few visible love bites on her neck which made her blush. The blue head pulled out a yellow, wrap around scarf from her closet and tied it around her neck. When she walked in the kitchen to get some food, Vegeta was already standing near the breakfast bar and working on his laptop. He was dressed for work and drinking a cup of coffee. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, "Good morning."

Bulma was a bit upset when she felt his body going tense. He removed her gently and mumbled an inaudible 'Good morning.' Not letting it get to her, she pulled out a pack of raw bacon strips from the freezer and threw in a couple on a hot pan, "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes." His eyes were focused on the laptop screen. She set up her plate and then began to cut some fruits. His change in behavior was making her uncomfortable. Why was he acting like last night didn't happen at all? "Can we please talk?"

He gave her chilled glance, "What's there to talk about?"

Bulma moved to stand before him. She took his free hand and squeezed it. He could see her vulnerable and raw feelings in those eyes bright as day, "We can both forget about the deal and give this relationship a try. After everything that happened last night, I-I am willing to commit here. We can make this work."

Vegeta yanked his hand away and scowled, "Just because we _fucked_ last night, it doesn't mean things will change. Don't have it mistaken, woman."

"What do you mean?"

He laughed, "I fuck every women like that. Trust me, there was **_nothing_ **special about what happened between you and me. Did I make sappy declarations in your ears or take you slowly like a really lover would to make you feel this way?"

She was shocked beyond words, "Then...why did you do it?" She was gasping for breath in panic.

The evil man just shrugged and then smiled, "Because _I can_...Because you are a female and you were there. So willing and ready to be fucked. Also, you said you were going back to that pathetic boyfriend of yours. It bruised my ego, woman." 

Bulma shook her head. Tears falling from her eyes this time in pain. She was unable to look at him anymore, "You are not even half the man I thought you were."

"Too bad I couldn't match with your silly expectations." She heard him say in a bored voice.

The blue head was so distraught, she wanted to throw up. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut, sinking against it with steady tears in her eyes. The water kept falling for a long time. At last, Bulma reached for her phone with a shaky hand and dialed a number.

"Raditz...please, _please_...come and get me. I-I can't stay here for a second more."

.


	11. Telling the Truth

Bulma's family was skeptical as to why she had arrived home all of a sudden with every bit of her belongings. So far, she had not given them a proper reason. Upon finding the perfect chance, she had escaped to her childhood bedroom and locked herself there. Now, the blue head was sitting on a soft carpet with her head on her knees and a deep, sad frown. It was surrounded by these four walls of this room that she used to feel the safest. Her room was still painted in light lavender and creme. There were art works, family photos and souvenirs from various trips still hanging from each corner. Growing up, this was her happy heaven for a movie night, a sleepover with friends or a therapy session with her elder sister.

But not anymore...her heart was already bleeding in the worst way possible and she didn't know what to do to stop it from hurting this badly. Letting out a tired sigh, Bulma removed the scarf from her neck and touched a fresh bruise. Her eyes closed and a shiver raced through her body when she pictured the inhabited face of Vegeta from the previous night. The sinful way he touched her and used her helpless body for both their pleasure...

 _How could she be this_ **_foolish_ ** _?_

_How could she give in to him like that after all the time he had warned her that everything between them was temporary?!_

Bulma shook her head as tears began to stream down her cheeks again. Never in a million years did she think that he would be so rude after _bedding_ with her. She had trusted him with her body and soul and he just tossed her aside like trash. But she should have known better...For God's sake this was the said man who coupled with a different woman the very night they both married each other! What kind of husband ever does that? He liked to play tricks with women. It was all a sick and twisted part of his game. He must have been delighted to find her as an active and _naive_ participant. Bulma rubbed her eyes furiously. She had so much fault for portraying herself this weak with no shame and personality at all. But it happened because she really thought that underneath his rough exterior, there was a man who could be soft, who could care and who _mattered_. **_She had_** **_seen_ **_**him**_ when they were visiting the resort. Bulma had seen how caring and loving he could be at times if he wanted. However, something was always holding him back.

 _Or, it could all be pretense..._ Some sort of dark deception to weaken her heart and then going for the kill. He was not a modest man. Vegeta's job and place in the community spoke volumes. He was the leader of the deadliest gang in the city whose major association was with the black market, drug dealers, murders and what not. There was a whole world about him that Bulma knew nothing about. _Yet_ , she cared for him and developed unexplainable feelings for him.

Bulma sobbed weakly, "Why...why...does everything have to be...this difficult?" She knew that Tights would kill her if she knows the extent of her idiocy. In no way could the blue head turn to her sister for advice this time. But she didn't need anyone else to say it loud for her. She knew know what kind of man Vegeta was. And the blue haired woman promised herself never to be this easy on him again. He had broken her in the worst way possible.

It was late afternoon by the time Bulma unpacked all her things and set up her room neatly. There was a soft knock on her door and she went to see who it was. Her mother was standing there with a concerned look and a pitcher of cold lemonade, "Are you okay, dear?"

"Yes, mama." She smiled to ease her worries.

Panchy handed her a glass and smiled back, "Good, we are all sitting down for lunch. Come and eat with us."

"Yes, I am coming." Bulma finished her drink and walked downstairs. She avoided the curious looks both Raditz and Tights were giving her. Sitting down on her usual place, she filled her plate with some egg rice and a whole, crispy fried fish.

"We were supervising the workers a while ago and decided to have the coffee you brought for us. It's delicious! Thanks, sis." Tights squeezed her hand. "Also, I am about to try out the face masks you gave me after finishing lunch. Do you want to have some spa time with me?"

 _Oh, danger..._ That's probably her sister's way of luring her into a confronting conversation. Those were never good. Tights would just blackmail her until she confessed everything. Before Bulma could come up with a solid excuse, Leah jumped up, "Nooo...Blue promised to draw my favorite princess for me."

"Okay, love." Tights patted her daughter's hair. "Maybe some other time."

"Hey, maybe you and I can have a couple's spa day. What you say?" Raditz wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "I already took the rest of the day off since Kakkarot is over seeing everything."

"Hmm, good idea. God knows you need some care after spending everyday in the workshop." She teased.

"Hey! That's not true." He wasn't pleased with that comment. "I bet I can still charm any girl."

"What are you talking about? You are a married man with a lovely child!" The blonde woman fumed.

"Just teasing, baby. You look hot when you get jealous." he grinned. "Ow, don't hit me!"

Bulma laughed when her sister pulled on his ear, "Apologize now!"

"Now, dear...stop tormenting my handsome son-in-law and finish your food." Panchy scolded playfully, placing another plate of fried fishes on the table.

"Yeah, whatever. You are always taking his side." She grumbled.

"Oh, honey...I love you all the same." The old woman replied. She then pinched Leah's cheek gently, "...just that I love my beautiful grand-daughter a bit more." The little girl giggled happily. After lunch was over, Bulma took her niece to her room to draw a picture of Cinderella, Panchy went to visit her friend next door who had unexpectedly fallen sick while both Raditz and Tights went to their room to self-pamper themselves.

Bulma took her time perfecting the outline of the charterer for Leah but by that time, the little girl had fallen asleep on her bed. Smiling, the blue head covered her body with a light blanket and sat down to put finishing touches on her own art works. With the exhibition just around the corner, she wanted to make sure every last bit was perfect. For some reason, she was feeling nervous. What if the other artists and spectators don't like her work and throw insults at her? She wanted badly for at least one of her canvases to sell. The blue head was willing to give it at any rate. However, until the eventful day arrives, she would just have to hope for the best and wait.

Bulma's concentration broke when she heard the soft sound of her phone beeping on the desk. Her face fell when she saw who the caller was. Why was _Vegeta_ calling her now? Didn't he have enough fun when he humiliated her this morning? With fresh hurt and fury resurfacing, Bulma picked the phone and pressed the cancel button. Seconds later, it started ringing again. She pressed the red button once again. The cycle repeated thrice more before she finally picked the call angrily, "Why are you calling me, Mr. Prince?"

"Great, finally you have decided to quit being childish." He snapped, "Where the hell are you, woman?"

"I left...for _good_." She announced and then added bitterly, "Not that it matters to you so quit calling me. I will not be accepting anymore calls from you. There is nothing between us anymore."

"We had a deal, Bulma!" Vegeta almost growled out, "You have to stay with me until-"

"No, never!" Bulma stopped him. "I am ending the call. Don't ever try to reach me again." She hung up and powered down her cell phone. Her body gave out strength and she found herself sitting on the floor unhappily. How dare he make demands after everything he had done to her? Bulma was rubbing the few fallen tears when the door of her bedroom opened.

"Hey," Tights stared at her cautiously. She had green tea face mask on, "The phone in mama's room was ringing and I checked. It's Vegeta. He wants to speak to you."

"Please tell him I am busy right now."

"Oh, okay." Closing the door shut, the blonde woman frowned. She became more assured that there was something definitely wrong. But why was Bulma hiding it?

.

Few days later, the day of the event finally arrived. Bulma was up bright and early. Honestly, she hadn't been able to fall asleep at all. Anxiousness and excitement both kept her wide awake the whole night. She started her day by doing some morning stretches and then went to the stable to feed their animals. Their land was sectioned out now. There were individual plot for different kinds of vegetables, paddy and flower field. It made the blue head super proud of her mother and Tights. So far, they were going in a wonderful direction.

Bulma was just about to shower and freshen up when her mother barged into the room with few shopping bags. "We all got you something, dear." Panchy showed her a peach colored dress which she had made all by herself. It was a satin maxi with twist detail and side split. The sleeves were long and ruffled at the edges.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Thank you so much."

Bulma was at a loss of words when her mother showed a pair of matching block heels that Tights got her, an oval shaped rattan bag with long belt from Raditz and some cute handmade, stone jewellery from Leah. "The little girl wanted to give you something too. So, I helped her make these." Her mother concluded.

"Everything is perfect. I will throw it on quickly." Bulma was very touched by her family's loving support. Looking herself at the mirror, she smiled wide. She put on a touch of makeup and tiptoed inside her sister's room. She was disappointed to see everyone sleeping still. Both Tights and Raditz didn't start their work till ten to eleven in the morning so it was a good excuse to squeeze in extra sleep every day.

"Hey, Tights." Bulma shook her sister.

"Umm...huh?" The blonde woman nuzzled closer to her husband and then blinked open her eyes, "Blue?"

"Yes," She grinned. "Goku is here to drive me and Chi Chi to the city now. Wish me luck!"

Sitting up, she smiled, "I know you will do great. By the way, the dress looks so good on you."

"Thank you so much for the gifts."

"No worries. We will come in the evening to see you." Reaching out her arms, she hugged Bulma. "Take care."

"So, Bulma...are you excited for today?" Goku asked. His voice cheery and care free as usual.

"Of course." She smiled and glanced at her raven haired friend who was a nervous mess. "You need to relax, Chi. I saw your butterfly series. It's so colorful, diverse and perfect!"

"You think so?" She gave a strained smile, "I-I don't know how it will compare to the other artists there."

"It's our first time and we are displaying in the amateur section. I guess that's pretty self explanatory." Bulma laughed.

"Will there be any food places nearby? Will they give you lunch breaks or maybe free food?" Goku glanced back through the rear view mirror.

"Ugh, Goku! Can you for once stop thinking about food?" Chi Chi growled.

"Sorry, Chi! I am just wondering what we will do when we get hungry. We will be there for a while." Her boyfriend replied. "By the way, is Yamcha not coming today?"

"Unfortunately, no." Bulma replied sadly, "His cat had fallen sick all of a sudden." The former couple had reunited and were at a strong place at the moment. The blue head was happy that things have fallen into place with Yamcha easily.

They spent the rest of the drive chatting and making jokes. The car stopped in front of the venue fifteen minutes before the start of the program. The three of them hurried inside and found their booked spot. Goku helped them set up the pictures on the wall. Chi Chi's series took a lot of space since it was done in five separate blocks. But thankfully they were able to squeeze in all their works in the limited space. Soon, the doors were opened. They stood with nervous anticipation as the guests and media began to pour in. It was finally show time...

"There she is!" Salada exclaimed with excitement when she spotted Bulma. It was late evening and they had all come to show their support as promised. "Wow, look! All her works are sold out!"

"That's wonderful!" Vegeta's father nodded with amazement after seeing the white tags. He decided he would order an art work for his office from her. The old man just needed an excuse to show off the talent his daughter in law had among his friends and workers. They walked closer to her and congratulated immediately. "We are so proud of you."

"Thank you so much!" The blue haired woman smiled. "It means a lot to me that you all came."

"So tell us about your first customer!" Gure clapped her hands.

"Oh, there's been only one! He was a foreigner from Germany. My canvases caught his eyes five minutes after we put them on the wall. He booked all of them immediately and wrote me a check."

"Wow, wow, wow! That's marvelous!" Everyone agreed.

Standing beside the blue head, Chi Chi was beaming with happiness as well. A woman had purchased her work in the afternoon after a bit of bargaining but at least it was sold. It had been a very eventful day for both of them. They got to talk with senior artists and learn newer things. Few companies even took their numbers to order portraits in the future. Their works were fresh and of lots of demand since the senior groups were charging a fortune. When they went for a walk, Bulma had seen artist Piccolo selling one canvas for half a million zennies. It was enthralling how much money pure creativity and experience could earn.

Bulma's smile brightened when she saw her family walking through the big doors. She ran to them with a burst of excitement, "Everything is sold out!"

After that, both the families chatted with one another happily. They clicked pictures and stayed until six when the canvases were taken down for shipment. Vegeta's father took them to the nearest cafe later and treated everyone with coffee, sandwiches and fudge brownies. Bulma was having a fun time until she saw Vegeta walking through the doors.

"Sorry I got late. There was an important meeting." He informed everyone. His stern eyes met hers after days and the blue head felt her heart fluttering uneasily. Leah was sitting next to her but she got up and ran to her father when she saw Vegeta, giving him space to sit down.

He gladly took the empty seat and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Hello, woman."

"Bulma, dear...why don't you tell him about your wonderful day!" Panchy chirped. Everyone else nodded at the table happily, as if they all knew something was up between them and wanted to test how they bonded with each other.

She gulped nervously and faced him again, "I-I...all uh...my canvases were bought." She stammered. 

Vegeta smirked, sensing her uncomfortableness, "That's phenomenal. So proud of you." He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. Bulma gasped and pulled away a little, giving nervous stare all around. Thankfully, their families had found another topic to discuss, leaving them all alone. 

"Why did you do that, Mr. Prince?" She hissed.

"Do what?" He twirled a loose strand of her hair. _Heck, the evil man was having too much fun toying with her._ What could he say? She did deserve it after ignoring him for days and declining all his phone calls.

"Stop touching me," She swatted his hand away and gave a fake smile when Tarble gave her a weird look. "You have lost that right."

"What are you talking about?" He grunted.

Bulma stared at him with her large blue eyes, "Oh, now you are going to act like you don't know?" She sighed with frustration and took a sip of her coffee, "When are we going to tell them?"

"Tell whom, what?" He looked genuinely confused.

"About our _divorce_...both our families are here today. Why don't we break the news now? There is no need for us to delay it."

Vegeta was silent for a while. His brows furrowed and a look of concern took over his feature, "I-I need more time."

"Why?"

"I...I just..." He looked troubled. His hand shook slightly and he dropped it on his lap.

"Yamcha and I want to move in together. We are still saving money and looking for a perfect house." She smiled at the thought. "I need a big space to make my art studio and he needs a proper garage to do all his welding stuff."

Vegeta was at a loss of words. Had their relationship moved so fast in his absence? There was a painful tinge in his chest. "...seems like you both have everything planned."

Bulma nodded, "Which is why I think we need to end things between us quick. There is no point in keeping it hanging. We both deserve to be with our loved ones."

"You can't just..." He finally snapped. "Think about the child? You want to do this in front of Leah?"

 _Oh, now he was looking for excuses._ Bulma gave him a challenging look and then faced Raditz who was talking with Tarble and Goku about cars, "Raditz, can you please take Leah outside for a bit? It's important."

At first the tall man was unmoving but seeing the serious look on Bulma's face, he cradled his sleepy daughter in his arms and walked to the corner where there was a toy shop. 

"Woman, stop!" Vegeta tried to grab her arm to halt her but Bulma didn't care anymore. The blue head was done with his bullshit. She was about to get them both out of this miserable situation. She shoved him away and stood up, tears burning in her cerulean eyes.

"What's wrong, dear?" Salada gave her a concerned look. Bulma couldn't stare at her own mother's face when she whispered, "I have something to tell you guys."

"Bulma...please..." Vegeta was standing beside her now, trying to beg if he had to. But the blue head was too far gone. What was the point of prolonging this scandalous relation? She didn't want to play this game of _pretense_ anymore. It was tiring and emotionally ruining her.

"What is it?" Vegeta's father asked. His eyes narrowed dangerously which kind of intimidated her, "What do you want to tell us?"

Bulma swallowed and tightened her hands which were shaking. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. But she had to be strong for herself. She won't allow him to use her anymore. _No more hiding..._ "Mr. Prince and I have tried a lot to adjust together...but things aren't working between us at all." She whispered.

There were hushed voices around the table and loud gasps of disbelief. "Oh, my!" Panchy touched her forehead in panic.

"This marriage was somewhat... _forced_ upon us. And I want to tell you all that we did try to make it work. But it's our decision to get a _**divorce**_. I thought as our family, you all should not only know it but respect our choice as well. That's all."

.


	12. Dangerous Games

Vegeta leaned against his car casually in the hospital parking lot and watched both his parents pacing back and forth. His mother appeared like she was about to burst into tears any moment now. But somehow, she was trying to hold everything in stubbornly. On the other hand, his father was in a very foul mood, "That bastard is not receiving the call!" 

"Forget it," Vegeta scoffed. "What can Gero do to mend this relation?" 

The elder man's brown eyes lit with fire, "I am going to stop pouring money for that idiot! We had a written deal. He gave Bulma to us on condition that we continue to invest money in his project. Now the girl wants a fucking divorce!" 

"That's where you are wrong, old man." Vegeta straightened up, "It's not Gero's fault that we couldn't adjust with each other." 

"Why couldn't you?" Salada finally snapped. "She is the perfect girl for you! You don't value a good heart. God help me if I catch you jumping back to the disgusting harlot- Maron!"

"But sadly, I am not perfect, am I?" He yelled back. "You guys nurtured a _monster_. I kill and smuggle illegal goods for a living! It's not her responsibility to tame me or stick around. She deserves better than that and I am not the one for her. You cannot force oil and water to mix together."

Both of his parents became quiet after his reasonable outburst. They looked troubled and a tad guilty. But there was no use dodging the truth. "I-I am going inside to check on Panchy. You two behave." Salada waved at the two hot headed men and walked inside the hospital. 

"You know, things were rough between your mother and I at the very beginning of our marriage too." The senior Vegeta stated. "Your nana met her in the market one afternoon and did our match making. We were married the next day with little consent from her family. Our family had power and ways to do that. She was quiet all the time. I would say, a bit _shocked_. Your mother stayed home most of the time while I moved around the clubs doing my job. I would return home at late night and by that time she would be asleep. Then one day, she started to cook for me, stay up until I return to see my face and we would hold small conversations then. Little by little, she grew on me. I would try to come home earlier to spend more time with her. We started growing close and...it was hard to think of letting her go."

Vegeta wasn't sure why his father was mentioning these things now all of a sudden. But he remained quiet and listened. "I took her to my work place, described the heinous things we do and literally bared my soul. I gave her a choice to leave me and _she stayed._ Then I promised to keep her safe always and told her that she would never have to get involved. It was my job to look out for things. We had you few months after that. Your mother was so happy to spend her time looking after a stubborn child." He laughed.

"Hmph, capturing innocent women and forcing them into marriage seems like an old tradition then." Vegeta grunted. "You didn't do a decent job of protecting her. I have seen her recently not even batting her eyes when the bullets are firing. This life style has _hardened_ her heart."

"Well, she became too accepting I guess." His father scratched his beard.

"Whatever. The point is, not all women are the same. Liking someone and making them happy are two different things. Besides, Bulma already has another man in her life." Vegeta sulked.

"What?"

"Yes, he was there before me."

"Kill him." His father stated with all seriousness which made Vegeta roll his eyes. 

"What are you going to do then, son?"

"I am going to have to _let her go_. That will be the best thing for her."

.

Salada found the blue haired beauty in the hospital waiting room, weeping in secrecy. She felt her sorrow and sat down on the empty chair next to her to console, "It's okay, dear."

She shook her head, "No...how did the best day of my life end up like this? I just hurt everyone."

"No, love...everything is going to be alright." Salada hugged her tightly. "Nothing is your fault. Just remember that it's okay to cry when there's too much on your mind. The clouds rain too when things get heavy."

"But my mother just fainted because of me..."

"She was a little shocked. That's all. I am sure she will be fine." She rubbed Bulma's shoulder lovingly, "You are allowed to complain when something upsets you. We are the ones who are sorry for not understanding your pain and unhappiness. I really thought things were looking up between you two since you were so happy at the resort."

"He got my hopes high...without any intention of loving me..." Bulma sobbed.

"Oh, dear...I am so sorry." That was something Vegeta would certainly do. "You know, he is scared. He thinks he is not enough for you. But the decision is all yours now. I hope you both choose what's best for you."

Bulma nodded. She looked up when Tights came to check on her, "How is she?"

"Mama is okay now. She was just...really _blown_ by the sudden revelation." Her sister explained. "Good news is- the doctors said that we will be able to take her home tonight." 

"Oh, thank God." She smiled and rubbed her tears with a tissue paper.

"What about you? Are you okay, Blue?"

"I will be fine." She nodded with a small smile.

They all looked behind when Vegeta made a sound to gain their attention. There was a hesitant look in his face, "Can I speak with you privately, woman?"

"Yeah."

"Come outside. Let's go for a walk." He motioned at her to follow him.

"And Vegeta, be nice to her." Salada yelled after them. "I will kick your butt if she comes back with more tears."

That made the blue head laugh. She followed after him and they exited the hospital. Luckily, there was a small park nearby. They sat down together on a stone bench. Bulma played with her hair nervously, unsure what to say to him after her immature incident at the cafe.

"I spoke with my lawyer," Vegeta started. "He can arrange the papers by next month and we can end this mutually."

"Okay." She nodded. They became silent after that. Both of them had so much to say each other but the words were tough to get out.

"Also, I have friends at real estate business. So, if you want I can help you get a house at an affordable rate. You just need to mention the specific location." Vegeta told her.

"Oh, you would do that?" Bulma's eyes became wide. "That would be very kind of you, Mr. Prince. I-I will speak with Yamcha and let you know."

"That's the least I can do after all the trouble I caused."

"I want to apologize for coming out like that in front of everyone." Bulma mumbled. "It had started to frustrate me."

"It's fine." He shrugged. A light wind swept by and messed her hair. Vegeta watched as she tucked her blue strands in neatly. Sitting there in the peach colored dress, Bulma was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And he was letting her go... _stupid, stupid, stupid._ But it was the correct choice. He would never be able to make her happy. "That's all. I will walk you back. Let's go."

They didn't even have a proper goodbye. While Bulma was busy talking with a nurse, he disappeared out of view. Her mother was soon discharged with good health and they went back home at mid night.

.

A week later, Bulma was humming softly and mixing cake batter in the kitchen. She wasn't that great in baking so her mother was instructing her with every step. It was Leah's fourth birthday that day and the house was bustling with activities. There were lots of preparations taking place before the arrival of the guests. Once the cake was placed in the oven, the blue head went to her room to sit under the fan for a bit and cool down. She was feeling out of breath and stuffy. Closing her fatigued eyes, she leaned against her bed and rested. Out of no where, the little girl ran inside her room, "Blue, look here! Uncle Vegeta sent presents for me!"

"What?" She blinked open her eyes in surprise. Sure enough, there was a big, plush bear in her arms along with a heart shaped box of chocolates. _How did he know...?_

Leah jumped up and down with excitement, "He sent me all these!"

"Wow, that's so nice, baby."

Placing the items on the foot of the bed, the little girl leaned close to her aunt, "Can you call him? I want to say thank you and oh, invite him to our party."

Bulma frowned at the thought of seeing him again, "He is a very busy man."

"I will say pleaseeee and he will listen." She clapped her hands. "Call him, blue."

"Okay, okay...wait just a sec." Bulma picked her phone and dialed his number. Surprisingly, he picked up on the second ring, "Hello?" Something stirred inside of her after hearing his gruff voice. It had been a while. 

"Hello, Mr. Prince. Leah got the presents you sent for her and now she wants to speak to you." She handed the phone to the little girl and watched her talk for half an hour. It was a miracle how the girl held a conversation with Vegeta for that long. Usually, he was a man of few words but he was super patient with her which was so adorable.

"Sooo, what did he say?" Bulma asked after the girl hung up the call.

"He is coming!" She cheered.

_Oh, just great..._

It was evening and the birthday girl got bored staying in the house all day. So, she begged her aunt to take her out and Bulma decided to buy her a present. She threw in few zennies on her shoulder bag and took the girl in the market. "Do you have anything specific on your mind?"

Leah nodded and blushed slightly, "Yes. It is...It is a sticker book of all the Disney princesses!"

"Aw, how exciting!" Bulma smiled. She pulled out a list of groceries her mother handed her before they got out. They went to get them first. The blue head was talking with the shopkeeper of a vegetable stall when a big, micro stopped two feet away from her. She unconsciously pulled the small girl closer to her. The window was rolled down and a buff man with big eyes, blunt nose and fat lips smiled at her, "Bulma Briefs?"

"Yes, may I know who you are?" She asked. The woman was a bit freaked out how this strange man knew her name.

"We will have plenty time for introductions. But first thing first, get in the car." The door was open automatically and he pointed a gun at them. Bulma gasped and felt Leah's arms tightening around her waist, "What is happening, Blue?"

"I-I don't know." She was terrified. _Who was this man and what did she want from her?_

"Get in. Don't make me drag you." The man smiled evilly at her. A chill went down her spine. Bulma's heart beat sped up with anxiousness. She had never been more scared in her life. She turned back slightly to face the vegetable seller, "Please, please...take Leah to my sister."

The man nodded. He was well acquainted with Bulma's family since they were frequent customers. Mr. Popo was about to take the little girl away, when the man inside the car stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah...the child comes with you." The captor smiled. "That way, things become more _spicy_. Now get in, lady. I don't want to waste more time."

Leah burst into tears then. Picking the upset child in her arms, Bulma sat down inside the big car. She gazed at the man outside with worried eyes. But she felt a bit hopeful when he signaled her not to worry. He will send the message to her family.

"I-I want to go home..." The girl sobbed, holding onto Bulma's neck tightly. "I want mama and papa." Bulma had never felt more helpless in her life, "Why are you doing this? I-I don't even know you!"

"You are the wife of Vegeta _Saiyan_ Prince...are you not?" He smirked.

"Y-Yes...but..." Bulma tried to connect the dots.

"You will be a deadly bait in our next mission of taking him down, _Mrs. Prince_..." He roared with laughter.

Leah clung to the blue head's shoulder and continued to cry. She soothed her niece as much as possible and prayed to the Gods above that things get back to normal very soon.

.

Vegeta arrived a little late to the party. As it was a last minute plan, he had to finish all his pending work in hand. He got on the road at five in the evening and reached in front of the Briefs household a little over seven since there was a bit of traffic. The whole ride, he was debating whether it was a good idea to visit Bulma. Their deal was somewhat over. He wanted to maintain the distance as to not hurt her more... _or himself_. But he had already promised the little girl about his visit. It would be very shameful if he didn't keep his words. He would lie if he said that he didn't think about Bulma these past days. Every single night was spent torturing himself and questioning repeatedly what **_could have been_** between them if only he was a _better_ man. Vegeta still wanted to seize her like a caveman and lock her away in his house. For the first time, he wanted to hold someone gently and make soft, slow love. _No more dirty or kinky shit_...He wanted to kiss those sweet lips, mark her body with soft bites and breath in her intoxicating smell while his body moved sensually against hers.

But he had let her slip through his fingers. For his faults, arrogance and mistakes, she wasn't _his_ woman anymore.

Vegeta honked once and watched the security guard opening the gates to let him in. He drove past many cars and was puzzled to see there police vans as well. _Did something bad happen...?_ Parking his own car on an empty space, he got out and walked inside the house. The environment was very _gloomy_ there. It was not fitting for a birthday celebration of a little girl. The guests were there. He saw few of Bulma's friends, relatives, neighbors, _Yamcha_...In the living room, her sister- Tights was sitting on the sofa with her head hung low while her husband spoke to the police.

"...so he was the last one who saw them." Raditz told the cop.

The man in uniform nodded his head and finished jotting down everything on a notebook, "Okay, our entire search party will be out to look for them. We will keep you informed from time to time."

"Please, officer...please find my Bulma and our little Leah...I am begging you." Panchy cried, her face was flushed red from heavy tears.

"We will try our best, ma'am." He nodded and left quickly, followed by three other associates.

"What happened?" Vegeta's eyes darkened menacingly, "Where is Bulma?"

Everyone looked at him as if they were seeing him for the first time. Panchy sniffed, "Vegeta...you are here..."

Goku stepped up and touched his arm, "Bulma was out today evening with Leah to get some groceries for the house. She was standing near Mr. Popo's shop when a mini bus stopped and picked them up."

"Where is the Popo guy? Did he give description of the man? The car? What model was it, the color or anything about the number plate?" Vegeta asked with urgency.

"Yes, he was here a while ago and told everything to the police." Raditz nodded. The tall man was trying to be strong for his wife but his inside was a big mess. _His little daughter was missing on her birthday._ They had everything planned out for days and now it was a disaster. The man didn't know what to do anymore. He just wanted her safe and sound in his arms again. _His precious princess..._

"Give me the details." Vegeta demanded, pulling out his phone to call Napa and Broly to run through their data. He had many connections with certain groups and was sure to pull out more info.

"Uh, he was a fat man with huge eyes, big nose and plum lips." Goku scratched his hair. "And...there was no number plate on the car but the word- **_Colds_ **was printed on one of the doors."

Vegeta looked up from his phone in alarm, " ** _Dodoria_**..."

"You know him?" Tights looked up.

"Yes..." He nodded with shock. "This man belongs to Frieza's group. They are our long time enemies."

The blonde woman stood up. Her fists were clenched tightly with anger. There was fire in her glassy eyes, "You mean to tell me Vegeta that...my sister and daughter are missing because of _you_?"

Vegeta looked unimpressed by her accusation, "Yes, so it seems."

"And all this time we were trying to figure out where things went wrong!" She yelled. "Raditz, call back Detective Tien. We need to tell him about this."

"You cannot." He shook his head, "We both are part of major mafia gangs. It won't be wise to get the police involved here, Tights. They will arrest the wrong people and be easily diverted."

"I don't fucking care!" She shrieked. "If anything happens to either of them..." She left the word hanging. It was too much to think of her daughter and Bulma getting hurt because of some petty fights between these disgusting men.

Vegeta took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I will find them. I give my word to you all. Frieza had chosen the wrong person to keep hostage. I won't let anything happen to Bulma and Leah." Saying that, he turned around and rushed out of there. Vegeta drove back to the city immediately, calling ten different men to pull out details about the woman and the child's whereabouts. He had a feeling that Frieza would contact him soon to start his torment. And he wasn't wrong...At exactly nine, his phone began to beep.

"Sly bastard," Vegeta smirked. Accepting the call, he put it on speaker.

.


	13. Misunderstandings...

Tights was sitting on her empty bed and crying softly in misery. Her hands kept touching Leah's pillow, blanket and stuffed toys. _She missed her daughter so, so much..._ The blonde woman kept praying for both her little girl and sister's safety. She couldn't imagine in what condition they were in at that very moment. She looked up with teary, red eyes when her husband sat down beside her.

"Tights, you haven't eaten anything since afternoon," Raditz told her gently. He had a plate of warm food in his hand.

"I-I am not hungry!" She stubbornly looked away, wiping her tears with a napkin.

"You need to eat something, baby..." He gently touched her arm. "I know it's hard...But I am here for you. We are in this together."

This made more tears leak out of her eyes, "I know..." She reached forward and accepted the food that Raditz put into her mouth. Tights bit into the soft vegetables and swallowed with difficulty, "It's Leah's birthday...we were supposed to celebrate and have fun with her and not _grieve_ like this..."

"We will have a big party again when she is back to us safe and sound." Raditz promised.

"What if something bad happens, Raditz? I-I won't...I won't be able to take it. She is my world."

"Hey, don't think like that." He frowned and then shook his head, "Bulma is with her. I know she will take good care of our girl."

"I just can't help but feel worried." She admitted and then sniffed.

"It's natural. But Vegeta gave his word to save them, didn't he? We got to trust him. I am sure he won't let anything happen to either of them." Saying that Raditz tried to assure her and his own self as well.

They became quiet after that. Both parents lost in their own thoughts of their little princess with curly black hair, dimpled smile and playful eyes. Raditz finished feeding his wife and handed her a glass of water. It was way past midnight when they laid down on the bed, holding each other close desperately. Sleep didn't come easily to either of them. They tossed, turned and eyed the empty space on the bed where Leah used to sleep. At close to dawn, the couple was finally able to get some much needed rest.

.

The vehicle stopped in front of what seemed to be an old, shut down factory. Bulma watched the surroundings through the tinted window. Their captor opened her side of the door and motioned at her to get out. Carrying the sleeping child in her arms, the blue head stepped out cautiously. It was dark outside. The sun had set long ago and she didn't know where they were. They had been traveling for a little over three hours. _Where they in a different city?_ The chances were high…

"Come with me. This way," Dodoria led her inside.

Bulma glanced around the vast working space in wonder. It was an old textile industry. There were still big rolls of different clothing materials stacked in a corner. Buckets of dye and rusted machineries were scattered in a haphazard way. She perked up seeing the multi-color scarves and t shirts that were hung from the railing. They were so bold in colors and trendy. Bulma’s happy trip came to a halt when she was escorted straight inside an office and the situation became more real. It was dimly lit by two small bulbs that were at the very end of its longevity. There was a single couch in one corner where she was asked to sit down. In front of her, there was a big desk. Someone was already sitting behind it with his back to them. Because it was dark inside the room, she could only make out the outline of a short and lean man but nothing else.

“I brought her, boss,” Dodoria informed.

“Nice work.” The man replied. His voice was very calm and silky smooth, “Leave us to it.”

“Uh, okay. I will be just outside if you need me.” He left, shutting the door close behind.

“Hello, my darling.” The man greeted her. “What would you like to have? Some tea or maybe coffee?”

Bulma shook her head, “I just want to know who you are and why I am brought here.”

He chuckled, “Straight to the point. Just like your hubby- _Vegeta_. Now, my name is **Frieza**. Have you heard about me before?”

She sucked in a surprised breath. Bulma still recalled the night of the attack at Vegeta’s old place very vividly and how he had mentioned about this cruel man being their long time enemy. _Oh, how did she find herself at his mercy? How will they escape his clutch?_ Suddenly, her worries increased _tenfold_. All these time she was thinking maybe it was some bandit group who had kidnapped them for demanding ransom from Vegeta because they knew he was rich. But the case has _flipped_. Her skin crawled icily and she clutched Leah’s small body closer to her chest.

“Judging from your expression, it seems that Vegeta had told you all about me,” He sounded very pleased about the discovery. Standing up from the chair, Frieza walked in front of the desk and leaned against it. Bulma watched his facial expression for the first time. For some reason, he looked very… _strange_. He had steely purple eyes, sharp nose and dark lips that were stretched in a wide grin. The man wore a thick over coat with skin tight jeans and boots. Lighting a cigarette, he took a puff.

“Yes, he did…” She admitted in a timid voice.

“All good things I hope.” He let out creepy giggles. “Oh! It’s nine o’clock! Let me call him and deliver the news of your arrival. I am sure the poor guy is very much worried.” Frieza tapped a number on his phone with his freakish long nails and put it on loudspeaker. Then he glanced at her with a big smile and mouthed- _Its ringing._

“Hello?” Vegeta received on the third ring.

“Why, hello Vegeta!” The man in front chirped. “How are you today? Everything is going fine for you?”

“Yes, of course. Why, is there a reason for it not to be?” He asked in a monotonous voice.

Bulma gulped slowly. Didn’t he know that she was missing? He was supposed to attend Leah’s birthday party. So, if he went to their house, he would have know by now that they hadn’t gone home since evening. _Or did he decide to ditch the party after all?_

Frieza looked a bit surprised as well. He glanced at her once with a puzzled expression and then cleared his throat. His playful disposition was gone, “Excuse me, but I have your lovely wife sitting in front of me. We are about to enjoy a three course meal. Wouldn’t you like to join us, Mr. Prince?” He teased.

Vegeta made an annoyed sound, “I don’t have time. Go ahead and enjoy yourself.”

Bulma was speechless. _How the hell was he acting so nonchalant when her life was on the line?  
_

Frieza looked a tad annoyed. He was really hopping to hear Vegeta’s frustrated voice and then maybe keep riling him for the next week or so. He wanted to hear the Saiyan begging and pleading for his wife's life. Next, when Vegeta would have finally decided to show his face, Frieza would have killed the woman first and watched the agony in his face before killing him on the spot as well. But judging from the tone of his voice, he didn’t seem to care for his wife at all. _What was happening?_

“You bastard, you do realize that this is not a game, right? I don’t have _pleasant_ plans for your woman.” Frieza seethed.

“Do as you please.” He replied. “The woman means little to me. We are getting a divorce next month.”

That did it. Frieza’s eyes widened and the cigar dropped from his hand. He glanced at her for confirmation and Bulma nodded slightly.

“So, enjoy your meal and maybe send me photos as well, yeah?” He casually drawled.

By this time, Bulma’s temper had reached its boiling point. How could he be so selfish and mean minded? He didn’t care about her after all. “Can you just hang up the call?” She demanded.

“Woman?” She heard his soft voice.

“Yes, it’s me and I have heard everything. How _lower_ can you get, Mr. Prince? You know what, you are just…a _coward_!” She yelled. Tears streamed down her cheeks in hurt and betrayal. “To think that I counted on you to save us!”

“I thought by now you would learn to enforce your silly little expectations on me.”

“Trust me, now I have!” She bit back. “Please end the call, Mr. Frieza. I don’t wish to hear his voice anymore. If you do plan to kill me, I will gladly die by fighting with my own strength."

The man in front looked so troubled. He hung up the call and placed his phone on the desk before sighing deeply, “This isn’t how I planned it, damn it! Why the fuck doesn’t he care?”

“I-I wish I had an answer to that.” She mumbled and rubbed the tears with her fingers. Bulma was truly traumatized. As more days passed, she was getting to see the real picture of Vegeta as he revealed his true colors.

“That filthy piece of shit is always one step ahead of me!” Frieza slammed his fists on the desk. He was literally having a tantrum and it was somewhat funny to watch such a grown up man being silly like that. “You, tell me! What is one thing that he has the most emotional attachment with?”

“I-I don’t know,” Bulma told him truthfully. She shushed Leah who began to stir in her arms. “Mr. Prince is always broody and detached…”

Frieza straightened his coat and looked at the wall. There was a distant look in his steely eyes as he thought deeply about his next move. _Did Vegeta seriously not have any feelings for this beautiful woman? How was that possible? Did they just marry randomly or just to enclose a certain business deal? If that was the case then it was no use keeping her hostage. She would be a captive for weeks and months but that bastard wouldn’t show up to save her. Or was it his plan to act that way to fool him? Yes, it must be one of his clever plans…However, the Saiyans knew the extent of his power and ruthlessness…How the hell would they stay so calm when her precious life was in danger?_

Frieza rubbed his forehead and rang the small bell on his table. The door opened instantly and Dodoria stepped in, “Yes, boss?”

“Show them to the room which Zarbon arranged prior to their arrival.” He instructed.

“Yes.” The bulky man smiled at Bulma, “Come with me, darling.”

“But wait!” Bulma called out. “How long are you going to keep us locked here?”

“Don’t ask questions and just go with him!” The boss snapped at her.

The blue head lowered her head in fright and started walking. She didn’t want to stay here anymore. She wanted to go home. Her heart ached with uncertainty…The person for whom they were in this situation had _bailed_ out. Who else could save them?

They stopped in front of an isolated room and Dodoria opened the door to let them in. It was a small space. A single mattress was placed on the floor. There were two pillows and bed sheets with it. Other than that, the whole room was empty but thankfully there was an attached bath.

“This is your room.” He smiled. He handed her two packets of biscuits and a bottle of water. “Good night.”

“Please wait!” Bulma begged him. Placing the girl on the makeshift bed, she went to stand in front of him, “Can you please tell me when we can leave? I mean what’s the point of keeping us here? Mr. Prince doesn’t care. Why should we be punished in his place?”

“Everything depends on our boss, lady. I am afraid I cannot help you in this case.”

“But you can let us go, can’t you?” She pleaded.

“And incur his wrath? Sorry, hon…can’t do that.” He didn’t stay there for another second. Bulma heard him locking the door from outside and she let out a tired sigh.

“Blue?”

“Yes, baby?” She turned to face the child who had woken up by now.

“I don’t like this place…I-I wanna go home…” Leah hiccuped.

“Me too.” She sat down beside the upset child and hugged her tightly, “I don’t know what to say…Just know that I am right here to keep you safe.”

She nodded and clutched her tightly with her little hands, “I miss mama…Are they celebrating my birthday without me?”

Bulma’s eyes widened. She almost forgot that it was Leah’s birthday today. How unfortunate was it to be stuck here like this and for a man who didn’t give two shits about them. “They are all probably worried about us now.”

“Hmm…I am hungry.” The little girl announced.

“Oh, I think the man left us some biscuits and then I have few chocolates in my bag.” Bulma stood up to get them. Opening a pack of salted crackers, she handed it to Leah and searched through her bag. The blue head gave her a soft toffee candy and while the child was busy eating, Bulma tapped her phone which was dead. She felt so hopeless and scared. It was maddening. Bulma looked down when Leah held a biscuit for her, “You need to eat too. If you want to keep me safe, you need to stay strong.”

She smiled and helped herself to few of the crackers. After that, they cleaned up in the washroom and laid on the mattress. Bulma kept the light on if any of them needed to get up at night and she didn’t feel safe honestly. She spread the bed sheet over their bodies and held Leah close to her, “Tired?”

“Not that much.” The toddler replied. “Blue…are you and uncle Vegeta breaking up?”

Bulma’s body stiffened, “You heard while we were speaking?”

She nodded, “I don’t want him to stop being my uncle.”

“Oh, honey…it doesn’t work that way.” Bulma ran her fingers through her curly locks.

“Doesn’t he…love you like papa loves mama?”

This was such an adult conversation and Bulma felt reluctant to pass more information to the small child, “We like each other as friends.”

“Oooo…” She nodded.

“Now, why don’t you close your eyes and try to sleep, baby?” The blue head kissed her forehead.

“Hmm, kay…” Leah nuzzled closer to Bulma’s chest and wrapped her right arm around her aunt’s waist, “I love you, Blue…goodnight.”

“I love you too, kiddo…goodnight.” She rubbed her backside and hummed a soft lullaby to put her to sleep. It wasn’t long before Bulma’s eyes closed as well. She was super tired by everything that happened that day and needed some good rest.

.

Vegeta glanced at his laptop screen but nothing was making sense anymore. It was two in the morning and going to bed was _out of question_. He had to save the only woman he had dared to have _feelings_ for. _She had misunderstood him…_ Bulma didn’t know why he said those words. It was to protect her. If Frieza understands somehow how important she is to him, he would hurt her badly to get him. He can’t let that happen. _**He would save her...**_ Vegeta was determined to show her through his actions how much he cared.

Before the call ended, Bulma had said that she would gladly fight alone and try to save herself. _But this wasn't her battle_. **_It was his._** And he would teach Frieza a lesson once and for all for daring to pick Bulma and Leah and keep them hostage.

“Do you think it was wise to trick him like that?” Cheelai asked, rotating her powerful laser gun in her right hand, “I mean what if he hurts her regardless?”

“I tried to be as laid-back as possible,” Vegeta grunted, printing the list of Frieza’s property across the country which one of his spies had sent. It was a solid place to start looking for their current hideout.

“This is our best shot,” Broly agreed. “If he acted like he cared and went to get her, we all might have been locked down. The bastard probably has something up his sleeve."

“Not for long.” Vegeta said in a low voice. “Here, check every location and pinpoint what can be the best hiding spot. Also, what news do you have from the number Frieza used to call me?”

“It was a private and unregistered number. So, no location could be traced.” Cheelai informed.

“What about Bulma’s phone?”

“Her device was active till they reached the…23rd crossroad of the south pharel.” Broly replied, tapping through his tablet.

“That idiot took her to south city.” Vegeta’s eyes widened. “Good, now check the properties which are in that area and keep tabs on her phone.”

“Huh? But it’s switched off…”

“Yes, but in case she is dismissed or gets a chance to escape, Bulma will probably find a way to charge and contact.” Vegeta left the room and went to seek out Napa.

The atmosphere inside the casino was lit at this particular hour. People were having the time of their lives. Vegeta saw college students flirting and dancing wildly with the heavy beat of the music. There were rich businessmen with naked women in their laps, accepting lecherous services and taking them to the bedroom with the power of money. Shaking his head, he walked inside the VIP lounge. Almost immediately the two girls who were occupied with their own customers stood up to ask if he needed any special service. Vegeta was the owner after all. His satisfaction was their top priority. 

“No, get lost.” He shoved past them to the room where he usually hung out with his men. Sure enough, Napa was sitting there with a lewd smile on his face while Maron danced on his lap topless.

“Break it. It’s time for you to get back to work.” Vegeta told him.

“V-Vegeta!” Napa pushed Maron off of him and stood up, trying hard to adjust his pant which was undoubtedly tented in front. “Yes, I am ready! What do you need?”

“Broly and Cheelai are already working in my office. Go there and they will guide you.”

“Yes, sure.” The bald man gave Maron a promising look before disappearing quickly. Vegeta turned around as well, not casting the half naked woman a single glance.

“You got jealous, didn’t you?” Maron walked quickly and pressed her chest against his backside, making him go tense immediately. Her voice sounded sensual and self-satisfied.

“Stop touching me!” He snapped and detangled her poisonous hold from his body.

“Aw, don’t be like that, babe…I was just messing around with him. You know I am always ready to be with you.” She shook her breasts at him.

Vegeta glared, “You have been pushing me too far, Maron. Don’t make me _terminate_ your job and send you packing out of this place.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Her fists clenched tightly with half fear but mostly anger. How else will she earn so much money? She needed this job more than anything to lead this luxurious life.

He looked her dead in the eyes with rising fury, “ _Don’t_ test me. There is little to nothing that I _can't_ do.” Saying that, he left. He didn’t have time to spend on meaningless shit when he had to arrange a rescue mission to save _his woman_ who was missing.

.


	14. Chasing Trouble

Leah stood by the washroom door with a deep frown on her face. It was the next morning since they have been locked down. The little girl could clearly hear her aunt vomiting inside, "Are you okay, Blue?" She called out in panic. She was scared that if Bulma fell sick, she wouldn't be able to protect her. In this short span of time, little Leah had met several mean looking buff men. She needed her aunt's support to stay safe from them.The little girl jumped slightly when the door opened and Bulma finally walked out with a pained groan, looking completely haggard, "Ugh, that was _bad_."

"Please sit down and have water." Leah pushed her gently on the mattress and handed her the bottle. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yes, much better." The blue head gave her niece a strained smile to ease some of her worries. "This room is so stuffy...not having fresh air is bad for health."

"Yeah." Nodding her head, the little girl sat down beside her aunt and gave her a hug, "When can we go home?"

"Hopefully soon." Bulma returned her embrace. She felt bad lying to the toddler since it was still uncertain when Frieza planned to release them. _That is, if he planned to at all..._

Both of them looked up when they heard the lock turning. The man from last night walked inside with a plate of food. "Here's your breakfast."

"Listen to me, please." Bulma stood up. Dodoria glanced at her with a raised brow and an annoyed expression. "How long are we going to be locked here? There is no meaning to this! I-I feel sick and need some fresh air. I just vomited twice this morning."

"I will pass your comment to our boss." Saying that casually, he left. 

Bulma let out a frustrated sigh, "There is no point of speaking to them. This is absolutely ridiculous!"

"What did he left for us to eat?" Leah went to check. "Hmph, just eggs and bread."

The blue head laughed, "Bring it over, baby. We need to make the most of the situation. _Beggars can't be choosers after all._.." 

.

Vegeta's troop was getting ready for their search mission. Throughout the night, they had sorted out the list and pin pointed the main places where Frieza could keep Bulma and the child captive. Out of all, checking his properties in South City seemed like the wisest choice. With lists in hand, they all piled in separate cars. Everyone had tired themselves by staying awake the whole night. So, Vegeta had decided to show them mercy and gave five hours of rest before they began their journey at ten in the morning. 

"He has...thirteen separate hotels and other living properties, as in apartments, pent houses and duplexes." Broly read his list, "Also, one of his headquarters is in this city."

"I don't think he would captivate them in an official space, big guy." Cheelai frowned. "What you say, boss?"

Vegeta sped into the highway and frowned. His knuckles tightening on the steering wheel, "I don't know."

"Besides that, Frieza is linked with shit ton of manufacturing companies." Cheelai said, "I-I have a funny feeling about keeping people locked in industrial spaces."

"If its running, then the possibilities are low. How many of them are running?" Vegeta asked.

"All of them." Came the response.

"Fuck..." Vegeta cursed. He was suddenly feeling out of plan. What if they are going in the South without any reason? That bastard can keep Bulma and Leah trapped anywhere in the country. Sweat broke on his forehead but his blood soared with determination. He had a good feeling that she would be there somewhere. The last location that her phone gave off was from that area. Also, Frieza had so many resources in this big city. He would think it as a smart move to keep them locked there. "Fine, we will check all. _Each and every corner_."

.

By the time night had fallen, Bulma's condition worsened even more. She had vomited twice again and once she came out of the wash area, she fainted outright on the floor. Leah screamed in fear when she saw how her aunt's eyes had rolled backwards before her body gave away. "Blue! Are you okay? Please...say something!" The little girl shouted, tapped her aunt's face and begged for her to wake up but nothing worked. Unable to help it, she cried harder and banged at the solid door with her little fists to attract attention of the men outside. 

"What's with the racquet, huh?" Dodoria barged into the room and glared at the whining child.

"She...she fell down..." Leah sobbed, holding onto Bulma's arms tightly.

"Shit! Stay here, I will get boss." He was gone for a second and came back with Frieza. "The woman is out cold. What should we do?"

"They have caused more trouble than good." Frieza snarled. He eyed the pathetic blue haired female and the weeping child with disdain, "Fine, dispose of them. I don't require their company anymore."

"Yes, boss."

With the help of Zarbon, Dodoria piled them both into the same van with their belongings. It was stark dark outside and Leah was frightened. "Please, _please_...help my Blue. Please...Why isn't she waking?" She kept sobbing and crying loudly but none of them were phased a bit. They kept their eyes strictly on the road. The vehicle stopped suddenly and Zarbon yanked them both out and threw them under a tree in the forest. "Where are you going? Please...don't leave us here, uncle...I-I am scared. I-I don't like the dark."

Leah continued to beg and cry. She reached and even caught Zarbon's hand in the darkness but the heartless man just shoved her back, "Scram, _brat_."

The helpless child watched with horror as they drove away speedily, leaving her and Bulma in the wilderness. The child cried till there were no more tears left to shed. She even tried to rouse Bulma a couple of times but she was unmoved, "Please, wake up...I-I am so scared..."

The wind and rustling of leaves kept her awake for a long time. Also, there were painful cuts on her legs from when the awful men threw them on the ground. But it was least of her worries. The darkness was so chilling and deadly, that Leah desperately curled into a ball and cried slowly for her mama. It took her a while but finally fatigue was able to put down the child. She held onto Bulma's hand and slept peacefully...

Bulma felt someone softly caressing her face. She mumbled an incoherent sound and shifted in her sleep. The touch was gentle but unknown. 

"...so sweet..." She heard the faint voice. Who was that? Blinking open her tired eyes, she gazed into the face of a mysterious man. He was young and handsome with glittering emerald eyes, a sharp nose, a very charming smile and with light stubble on his cheeks. "Hello, my sweets." He murmured and brushed his lips on her face to form a sweet kiss.

"...Hello?" Bulma sat up with difficulty. Her head was spinning with weakness and her throat was dry and raw from vomiting so much the previous day. _But where was she? This was a new place which she did not recall coming to at all. Where they finally out of Frieza's clutch? But how? Who was this man? Did he work for Frieza as well?_ There were so many questions in her head. 

The stranger smiled at her, "My name is Max. And you are?"

"B-Bulma." She whispered. Her eyes found Leah's sleeping body curled into the corner of the unmade bed. Picking her gently, Bulma held her close and kissed her forehead.

"It's so nice to meet you." His smile never left his face. It only got bigger seeing Bulma with the child. 

"Do...do you work for Frieza?" She hesitantly asked.

"Who?" Max looked confused. "No, I uh..I am a local hunter. I was out on a trip early in the morning when I found you and this lovely child sleeping under a tree."

Her striking blue eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"Yes, my sweets. This forest doesn't behold any dangerous animals, lucky for you."

"Well, thank you so much for saving our lives. I mean, for sheltering us." She smiled.

"Yes, sweet thing." He nodded and leaned closer to her. "Is this your daughter?"

"No." Bulma leaned away slightly. Even though this man had helped them both, there was something strange about his aura. It made her very uncomfortable. 

"So...what's my reward for helping you both?" He grinned and caressed her cheek again. He liked to get close and personal which was _very_ disturbing.

"I..I do have few cash in my bag." Bulma pulled the worn out purse and searched through it, "But I am not sure if that would be enough."

"But everything comes with a price, doesn't it?"

"Not kindness." She objected.

"Such a doll." He laughed. His eyes ran over her body suggestively with a lecherous grin.

_What the hell?_

"Actually...I am very thirsty. May I have a glass of water please, Max?" Bulma rubbed her raw throat.

"Sure, sweet thing. I will be right back." He disappeared to the kitchen.

Bulma took that chance to flee. She didn't feel a bit comfortable under this man's pervy stares. She stood up on wobbly legs and picked Leah in her arms along with the handbag and then she ran. It was windy outside and the tall grasses covered in the dew from the night before touched her feet which were covered in sandals. The blue head did not stop to think once. She had no idea where she was going or where all her strength came from. She just ran. Maybe it was the survival instinct which gave her so much boost in strength.

Bulma became short of breath, she gasped and looked around. There were miles of forest covered in trees only with no sign of any roads or human. She felt helpless and scared. Letting out a tired sob, she continued to run in an unknown path. Several long minutes later, the she could hear the honks of cars. "Yes..." Her tired feet began to walk the short distance to the clearing. She smiled seeing a paved road. 

"Blue?" Leah stirred in her arms and moved around.

"Shh...we are safe. I am going to seek help right away. Don't you worry, baby." She quietened the child in her arms and stood at the edge of the road. There wasn't much that could be seen from her standing point. But Bulma spotted a lone building with a live chimney. She slowly walked there. The blue head was happy to discover that it was a cafe with an adjoined library. There were several students sitting with books while they worked in small groups. Maybe there was a school nearby as well and hopefully a _bigger_ civilization. The thought gave her so much hope. 

"Can I help you two?" A girl asked. She was very young. Might be in her early twenties with straight, red hair, big eyes and a soft smile. She looked at their appearance but was kind enough to not pass on any rude comments. 

"Yes, please...We...we are in so much trouble." Bulma broke down into tears. Her body was trembling badly now that the adrenaline was gone, "Will you please help us?"

"What can I do for you?"

"Do you have a charger? The battery in my phone died." Bulma placed Leah on a nearby chair and rummaged through her bag to pull out her phone.

"We have an office at the back. I will plug it in." Since there were no more new customers on the line, the girl disappeared without any problem. She came seconds later and showed them to the washroom to clean up. 

"My name is Lisa." The red head introduced herself.

"My name is Bulma and this is my sister's daughter- Leah."

"Oh, lovely to meet you both." Lisa smiled. "I would ask what kind of problem you are in but maybe that would waste a lot of time. Why don't you call and let someone know about your location now?"

"Do you have a phone that I can use maybe?" Bulma asked. She guided her niece and sat down on one of the vacant spot of the cafeteria. They waited patiently till the girl came back with her smart phone. Lisa helped her set the number of Tights and five seconds later, Bulma was bawling like a child. Her emotions were all over the place. These past two days had been very traumatizing. And to finally be able to speak with her sister was so, so **_relieving_**. She told her _everything_ and asked them to send help quickly. Then Leah got the chance to speak with her mother and ensure that she was alright. The child was unusually quiet that morning. The incidents from last night was still fresh in her mind and she was in a shocked state. 

"I heard what you have been through." Lisa told them, who have been sitting beside them the whole time. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Thank you for helping us. We couldn't have done it without you." Bulma smiled at her with eyes full of tears. 

"No problem. I am a college student and work here part time. My shift will end soon so I better get going. You two take rest and call me if you need anything."

They sat in the booth with a bottle of water and waited. Bulma got her phone back and turned it on so that Tights could reach her easily. Minutes passed and they found the door of the shop thrown open with force. From where they sat, Bulma could see many black SUVs and sports cars parked outside through the window. _They weren't even there a while ago_! Who were after them now? More of Frieza's goons? Several loud voices registered in her mind and she saw the silhouette of men approaching the door. 

_Oh, no..._

Then the blue head saw a man with a familiar flame shaped hair. Vegeta was standing at the entrance with a frantic expression and his loaded gun in hand. Their eyes met and relief passed through his expression, "Tights gave us the right location. We found her. We found them both." He turned back and shouted at his men. Then pocketing his weapon, Vegeta reached for them both, "...Bulma." 

She found herself moving away from his touch and shouting, "No!" 

.


	15. Bad News

Vegeta was already in a full on _search_ mode with his gang when he got a call from Bulma's sister. No sooner had Tights mentioned about the woman's latest phone call, he had set his team to track the incoming number. Thankfully, the location showed a remote place not far from the actual city. It was only a fifteen minutes drive from the place where they were. They discovered the identified location as a bakery. There were average number of customers inside. Most of them being school students in uniform. _Would Frieza dare to set a trap and attack him in such an environment?_ _The answer was:_ Everything was possible when it came to _him_. For that reason, taking as much caution as possible, Vegeta walked in first and found Bulma sitting with Leah in front of a small table. He had been so relieved to see them that he forgot she was mad at him. So, giving his men the good news he stepped towards them only to be refused access by the blue beauty rudely, "No!"

 _What the hell did she mean by that?_ He wanted to feel her soft body in his arms, kiss those sweet lips and never let her go again. The relief he felt seeing their faces was _indescribable_. Yet, Vegeta refrained himself from doing all that. Instead, he crossed his arms and glared at her, "What is the reason for you to be mad?"

Fire lit up in those tired blue orbs. Bulma held the child closer to her and spat out, "I heard everything you said to Frieza!"

"Yes." Vegeta closed his eyes and breathed out. He needed to clear things out before she misunderstood him further, "And everything was a lie. It was part of a plan, woman."

"Pft, am I supposed to believe that? What kind of person do you think I am, Mr. Prince?" She mumbled.

"A very _naive_ one."

She gasped at his rude response but he ignored it and continued to speak, "Do you think Frieza would be easy on you two if I showed that I-I... _care_? I had to act unbothered on purpose. He would have still kept you both captive and even _tortured_ you...just to get to me. So, drop that attitude of yours."

Bulma became quiet hearing his answer. She looked down and played with her fingers. Vegeta did have a _valid_ reasoning and...did he just say that he cared about her? She looked up when he slid in the booth beside them. His right knee brushed against hers slightly while he took his phone out. Vegeta made a quick call to Bulma's sister to let her know that they had been reunited. He also told her to meet in the West City hospital since they both needed immediate medical guidance. Then he called Broly to make him cautious about the surroundings.

After hanging up the call, he faced them both, "I need to know every sequence of events from you two. But before that, are you hungry?"

Leah nodded with tears in her eyes. She hadn't eaten a thing since the previous evening. The little girl was completely starved.

"Okay, come and show me what you want to eat. We will get it quick and get the hell out of this place." Vegeta stood up and held out his hand for the small girl. He was surprised when Leah held out her arms for him to pick her. Hesitating for a second only, he picked the child and walked in front of the amazing food display of the shop. "What would you like to eat?"

"This one!" She pointed at an oval shaped chicken and mushroom pie. Then turned her attention to the yummy desserts case. "And this one!" It was a slice of delicious looking strawberry cheesecake.

"Fine." Vegeta lowered her on the floor and took his wallet out, "Go and ask Bulma what she wants to eat."

"Kay," She ran to her aunt who was sitting two feet away and keeping a close eye on them.

Vegeta waited patiently till Leah came back, "Blue says she can't eat now...she says...she has pain in throat."

He nodded with a understanding and turned to Lisa, "Pack all the food for takeaway. Also, give me a hot coffee and two bottles of mineral water."

"Coming right up!" The red head accepted the money from him and went to get bags to pack their food. She glanced at him curiously while he waited with a scowl on his face, "Umm, excuse me. I hope this isn't too intruding but how do you know Bulma? She said she was in danger earlier and I helped her make a call. Are you...a friend?"

Vegeta was not at all pleased with this girl's nosy questions. His frown deepened and he crossed his arms, "I am her husband."

"Oh, oh...okay." She nodded with wide eyes.

"Look, we don't have much time. Why don't you speed up instead of engaging in _meaningless_ chatter?"

"Yes, sorry!" Lisa felt intimated by his glare. This man even had a gun in his pocket. _Who was he?_ She was concerned for the woman and the child but Bulma seemed perfectly normal from the distance and not in a state of urgency. "Here you go."

Vegeta snatched the bag and walked in the direction of where they were sitting, "Let's go." He handed the food to Bulma and walked them out of the shop with his hand resting on her backside lightly.

While he was helping them into his car, Vegeta caught sight of a movement on the window. Quick as lightning, he shoved Bulma inside, closed the car door and ducked down. Bullets were firing out of no where, "Fuck!"

His eyes connected with Broly and Cheelai who were sitting in the next car, "Cover me." He mouthed. They quickly got the message. Vegeta's sole concentration was getting to the other side of the car so that he could drive out. He saw the bright laser flashes and thundering shots.

"He is getting away!" Someone shouted when he pulled open the driver's door. The bullet missed Vegeta's head and grazed his shoulder. Blood started to ooze through the fabric of his shirt. His shoulder jerked with the pain, but he ignored the injury and got in. 

"What is happening? You...you are hurt!" Bulma shouted from the back seat. She touched his arm which was loosing too much blood. "There are bullets firing everywhere!" 

"Don't worry about it. All our cars are bullet proof." He spoke through clenched teeth. Vegeta started the car and raced away, toppling over each and every of Frieza's men who stood on the way, "Cover your eyes, both of you...now!" He shouted. 

Bulma was hunched over Leah's body. She didn't want her to see this horrendous sight, "Shh...it's okay." Both of their hearts were beating fast. 

"Yes...I got shot. Let's drive a good distance and then switch. Are they following behind?" Vegeta asked Broly on the phone. "Okay, that seems like a small number. Frieza probably wasn't too sure but the bastard didn't want to take chances." 

The surroundings became silent again but the blue head was too scared to raise her head. "Where they...Frieza's men?" 

"Yes." Vegeta nodded. "We could have been outnumbered easily but we were lucky that he sent such a small group. Frieza was doubtful the whole time." He drove for few minutes more with his injured arm till his man- Fey exchanged spots with him. Vegeta sat in the passenger sit and wrapped a cloth around his arm where the blood was flowing heavily.

"Shit, boss...that looks like the same spot with the previous stitches."  


"Hmph," He wasn't too fazed about it. Vegeta's thought were more into what will be their next action. He was tired of the feud between the Saiyans and the Colds. Things needed to change quick, "Frieza reignited it this time. I am not up for fun and games. I will _end_ that fucker."  


Behind, Bulma just finished drinking her coffee. She was feeling woozy and there was an extreme pain at the lower part of her abdomen. Closing her weary eyes, she tried to keep calm and rest as much as possible. Leah had finished her food as well and was taking a nap leaning against her. Bulma held her close and tried desperately to bear with the stomach pain. 

.

Once they arrived at the hospital, too many activities were taking place at the same time. Vegeta had to make sure that both Bulma and Leah were being treated properly. The woman was facing stomach cramps all of a sudden and looked like she couldn't walk straight. So, the doctors took her for few important tests. On the other hand, he had to sit in front of the room where Leah's inspection was going on. He didn't want to leave the little girl alone till her parents came. It wasn't until twenty minutes later when Raditz, Tights and Panchy came rushing in.

"Where...where is she? Where is my daughter?" Tights asked urgently while tears ran down her flushed cheeks.

"She is in that room taking a nap now. The doctors have attended to her injuries." Vegeta informed. He watched as the desperate mother and father dashed into the cabin to get a glimpse of their child.

Tights almost lost all her strength seeing her baby girl sleeping on the bed wearing the hospital gown, "There she is...There is our Leah."

"Yes..." Raditz tried to hide it but tears filled his eyes after seeing his little princess looking so small and vulnerable. They stood by the edge of the bed and took everything in.

"She...she looks so tired and...has she shrunk some weight?" The mother cried. She lifted the bed sheet and gasped when she saw her legs were covered with thin, white material in several places, "Who hurt my baby like that?"

"Leah? Can you hear us, baby?" Tights whispered. She ran her fingers gently through the child's hair. Both of them let out happy sobs when she stirred a little and then blinked open her eyes.

"Mama...papa?" The little girl whispered.

"Yes, honey. We are here." Raditz assured. When the small child sat up, they both lunged at her and hugged tightly. "Oh, baby...we missed you so, so much!"

She just gave them a tired smile and accepted all the loving kisses both her parents planted on her face, "I missed you both too."

"Mama and papa loves you so, so, so much!" Tights laughed and tickled her daughter. For the first time in two days, the blonde woman could finally breathe. She rested her head on the child's stomach and breathed in her scent.

There was a soft knock on the door and a nurse peeked her head in to cut their emotional union short, "Excuse me, the doctor gave strict orders for the child to sleep."

"Yes, yes." Tights gave Leah a bright smile and pushed her against the pillow, "You sleep now, baby. Your papa will stay here with you. Meanwhile, I will go and check on Bulma."

"Kay..." She nodded and closed her eyes again, dozing off instantly. Tights stared at her little girl for few seconds more before she placed a quick kiss on her husband's lips. "I will be right back!"

Vegeta's face was blank when the doctor injected his wound before taking out the previous stitches. Everything had to be redone. The wound was too much aggravated and would require at least two months to heal properly. While the doctor was busy cleaning the mess, his thought were occupied somewhere else. Vegeta had informed all his members about Frieza's _repetitive_ attacks. He had a feeling that the bastard would try something new very soon again. But before that, they needed to be prepared. This time, there will be no more tackling or defense. He was planning for straight attack. None of his family or closed ones would be safe if this battle keeps raging on.

"There you go. It's all done." The doctor finished the wrapping and bent his arm, "Remember to take the prescribed medicines on time. Also, handle your arm with ease. Too much strain won't be good."

"Got it." He took the report and walked outside the operating room.

"Mr. Prince?" A nurse called. "Dr. Caulifla would like to speak to you. It's regarding your wife's treatment." 

"Okay, show me the way." 

Vegeta followed the woman in pink uniform and stopped in front of the doctor's office. Inside, he saw Bulma's mother was already sitting with a distressed look on her face. 

"Did you call me, doctor?" 

"Yes," The gynecologist expert nodded her head, "Please take a sit, Mr. Prince. We have very important things to discuss." 

Vegeta took the empty sit beside Panchy and gave her a confused look. But the old woman fiddled with her fingers with teary eyes. 

Dr. Caulifa checked through few reports and then cleared her throat, "Where you aware that your wife was pregnant?" 

He remained silent for a long time. It felt like the words weren't registering in his head. _Bulma... **Pregnant**? _"Wait... _was_?" 

"Yes," She nodded. "That's why I brought you both here. Bulma just had a **_miscarriage_**. According to the reports, she was just two weeks along. You see, it was a very delicate time and as it appears...Bulma must have been through lots of stress, without a nutritious diet and irregular movements which caused this accident. She was in lot of pain when you brought her here today. There were severe convulsions on her lower abdomen accompanied by vomiting. Lastly, an abnormal amount of blood leaked out of her vaginal passage."  


"My poor baby..." Panchy covered her face and cried. "How will she ever recover from this news?" 

"We need to operate quickly and drain her insides. Here are some of the documents which both of you need to sign." The woman slid in some papers in front of them.

Vegeta was still numb with shock. His eyes read through the pages but nothing made any sense. Finally, he dropped his signature and strode out of the room. He punched a wall and stared at it in disbelief. _Bulma was about to be a mother....She **was** pregnant. _But this mishap took away her chance. If she was two weeks along...that could only mean that the child was **his**. **_Theirs_**. "Fuck! No, no fucking way!" He cursed and slammed his arms on the pillar repeatedly until Raditz moved him out of the way.  "Woah, stop! You got to rest your arm." 

"Move out of my way!" He snapped.

"You...you _slept_ with her?" Yamcha charged. He had come to see his girlfriend as soon as he heard the good news of her rescue. But the shocking news he got after arriving at the hospital was blowing his mind. "How could you? You were going to divorce her all along then why did you touch her? Answer me!"

"I don't need to tell you shit!" Vegeta growled.

Yamcha laughed and threw the flower bouquet that he had brought on the ground. "So, Bulma _cheated_ on me all along..."

"She did nothing of that sort." Vegeta defended. "We were married when that happened. _We still are_."

"She slept with another guy and then came back to me to start our new home. She wanted to move out with me," He chuckled. "I am surprised by her audacity."

"Shut up, Yamcha," Tights yelled. "I won't have you spread out bad things about my sister."

"Bad things? _Right_." He snorted and stood in front of her. Tights leaned back when he invaded her personal space, "Do me a favor and share this message with Bulma once she wakes up- Firstly, we are _over_ for good. Secondly, I have been sleeping around all these time. I knew she would pull something like that. She seemed too attached to Vegeta for her own good. That... _bitch_ tried to use us both!" 

"No, she didn't!" Tights placed a sharp slap on his cheek which caused him to loose his balance and reconcile back. "I knew it! You never even loved her! You are the one who used her over and over. From time and again."

"Served her right." Yamcha mumbled and stood up. He shrugged his shoulder, "She got her feedback. The child's _dead_."

"You filthy piece of shit!" Vegeta couldn't control his anger anymore. He punched Yamcha's nose and lunged over his body, they both wrestled each other while on the floor. Raditz had to intrude and separate them from each other. Soon, the hospital staff sent their complaint and kicked them all out.

.

Vegeta sat on a bench in the parking lot. He didn't know what to do or think anymore. His thoughts were all over the place and there was a hollow feeling in his chest that he couldn't explain. He glanced when Tights sat down beside him. 

"I know it's a lot to take in. We are all equally shocked and upset as well." She sighed. "It's...unnatural for a fetus to die this early. Maybe it was the built in stress all along? Or maybe her body couldn't just accommodate it. I-I...really don't know."

"How is Bulma now?"

"They have transferred her to the cabin just now. She is sleeping." Tights informed. "You both are adults so I won't ask for justification of your activities. It's just that...starting here, you both need to look forward to what will happen next."

"What else is there to happen?" He scoffed. "We are already in the worst possible stage."

The silence grew between them until Tights spoke again, "I don't want to see Bulma hurt anymore."

Vegeta nodded his head, "Neither do I."

"We will take Bulma home once she is discharged. I think...you both should stick to your previous plan." 

_The divorce..._

Vegeta frowned at the thought, "I have issued the papers already. It will be ready soon. However, I-I plan to speak with her regarding this once she gets better." He felt anxious. _Would her decision change?_ Even if it did, what was the point of it? He needed to try to make her happy. She deserved better, but there was no escape from this life. Being born in it meant dying in it. His last name dated back for generations and enemies would never forget a name.

"Okay, goodnight, Vegeta. Take care." Tights stood up and left. Even when a part of her was happy to find both Leah and her sister safe, another part was _dying_ of guilt. She had known all along that when times become tough, both men will leave Bulma's life. Yet, she was unable to stop it from happening. Tights was disgusted with herself. She felt responsible in some way because she could have stopped this from happening. But it was too late now. How will Bulma take everything once she wakes up? She will be completely broken to know about her physical state, about Yamcha's parting words and of course...the _unsettled_ situation with Vegeta still awaited... 

.


	16. Clearing the Air

Vegeta parked his car in front of the Briefs household and killed the engine. He sat there for a while holding few important papers in his hands. It has been over a month since the eventful day at the hospital. Neither did he try to contact Bulma after that nor did the woman try to reach out. _Maybe they both needed some space..._ His lawyer had sent the divorce papers in his office weeks ago but he was just too busy attaining other matters to send them. A lot has changed in this month and now he felt hesitant to see her face. His case with Frieza was moving rapidly. In the past month, Vegeta had his men track down every bit of information about Frieza, his men, business associates and other partners. Broly and Cheelai had helped file those details while the mob boss himself went through every facts and statistics to put together their plan. Within a week, they were about to attack in Frieza's base and sort it out once and for all. He was determined to do everything to end this for the safety of his family and other members of the Saiyan clan. **_Frieza just had to die..._** This was another reason why he personally came to see Bulma that day. He never knew if he would make it back alive.

Ditching the papers in his car, he walked out and marched towards their house. He rang the doorbell and stood on the porch with a grim expression. Panchy opened the door and looked pleasantly surprised to see him, "Vegeta! Oh, my! I didn't know you were coming today." She smiled at him brightly and stepped aside to let him in. She seemed bubbly as ever.

"Yes, sorry to come unannounced. My schedule has been so packed lately...this was the only free time that I could squeeze in." He explained to the blonde woman.

"Not a problem, dear. You are always welcome." She chirped. "But it is a bit of odd time...Did you have lunch? Shall I whip up something for you quickly or-"

"No, no." He shook his head, "I came to see Bulma. Where is she?"

With the mention of her younger daughter's name, Panchy's face lost all the color. She fiddled with the dish cloth in her hand and gave him a strained smile, "She is currently at the farm. Most probably having some off time to herself..."

"Okay, thanks." Vegeta was about to seek out the blue haired female when Panchy stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Wait, dear! There is something I-I need to tell you about Bulma." The old woman looked very upset and uncomfortable to pass on the news, "You see, she hasn't been the same since we brought her home from the hospital. She is still very, very upset about losing the child. Moreover, when Tights talked to her about all the awful things Yamcha had said, it broke her heart more. Bulma is going through a very depressed state. She doesn't talk with us anymore and gets hyper quickly when we try to console her. So, please be careful with her. Try to stay out of sensitive topics."

He was surprised because he had no idea that she was in such a miserable state. Nodding with understanding, Vegeta stepped outside to go look for her. A sense of worry ebbed in his heart which was backed up by guilt. The woman had suffered alone from the loss of their child all these days whereas he hadn't been around to even comfort her. But their relationship was in such an awkward place that there wasn't much he could have done. He stopped walking when he finally saw her. Bulma was faced away from him, sitting on top of a bed of hay and looking at the sky. She was wearing a t shirt and a pair of washed out jeans. Her messy hair was pulled up in a bun. There was a sketch pad in her hand with a completely blank page. Vegeta walked to her and cleared his throat to make her know of his presence, "Hello, woman."

She looked up only for a second but it was enough to make him frown. She had lost a lot of weight because of the constant worry, her face lacked the usual vibrancy and her blue eyes looked dull. Bulma shifted a little and clutched her sketch book closer to her chest, "Why are you here?" She wasn't happy to see him at all.

"I came to see you." Vegeta sat down beside her and eyed the plate of uneaten rice and vegetables, "You didn't finish your lunch?"

When she didn't answer him, he felt a bit angry. He wasn't a man with too much patience after all. Turning her face with a firm hold, he made Bulma look into his stern eyes, "I asked you a question."

The woman's cobalt eyes narrowed and she swatted his hand away from her face. She slammed her art book on top of the hay bed and glared with so much hatred that it startled him. Never before did he ever see such an expression on her angelic face. "Who do you think you are, Mr. Prince? You have been completely _missing_ from my life for more than a month now. You left me to cope with all my sorrows and pain alone. What gives you the right to come here unannounced and demand answers from me?"

Her sudden outburst completely rendered him speechless. "I was busy...that's why it took a while to come see you."

"You don't have to see me. I am not your responsibility. _I-I never was..._ " She said the last part in a soft whisper and looked away.

"Your family is worried about you and so am I..." Vegeta reached forward to pull her in a hug but she wasn't having any of it. "Bulma..."

She moved away sharply, "This grief will pass soon. But until then, I just need some alone time. So, please... _leave me_."

He shook his head, "Now that I know about your condition, leaving you alone is no longer an option for me."

"Why?" She cried out loudly, "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"I just do." He shrugged. Vegeta didn't have a clue on what to say to make her feel better. But he knew that she needed someone's care. She sounded so _distressed_.

She looked into his eyes again. Her blue ones were filled with so much pain, fear and betrayal that it scared him. "Things have changed between us, Mr. Prince. There was a time when I-I...was ready to give you the world. I offered to spend the rest of my life by your side but...you _rejected_ me! There is nothing in me to give you anymore..."

"There is still time to remedy that." He told her reassuringly, "If you give me a chance..." 

"No!" She shook her head, "I-I am not worthy enough for anyone's love. Everyone just ends up leaving me."

 _Shit..._ "That is not true at all," Vegeta grabbed her cold, clammy hands in his. "I saw firsthand how sweet and kind you can be."

"That woman _isn't_ me anymore..." Bulma sighed.

"Why? What happened? What caused her to change so much?"

"She _died_ when she woke up that day...alone and scared in the hospital bed. She needed someone close by...But you weren't there, were you? Both of you left me!" She whimpered. There was a tense silence between them. Bulma stood up suddenly and began to grab her things.

"Where are you going?" He asked in panic.

Bulma rubbed the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. She frowned before answering him, "I-I..ran out of few of my art supplies. I will call Chi Chi and see if she can accompany me to the shop."

"Since I am already here, why don't I take you instead?" Vegeta offered her gently. He just needed a chance to make things up to her.

"No, thank you, Mr. Prince. You don't have to do anything out of pity for me. You have done enough." She said with a bitter tone.

"I want to do this because I want to help you. There is nothing more to it than that." He stood up and brushed his pants. "Now go and get ready, Bulma."

The blue head stood there with an indecisive look. She bent and picked her color box. While doing that, her art book slipped from under her arms and fell to the ground. Vegeta immediately went to pick it up for her. But he stopped when something caught his eyes from the open book. He stared at the pencil sketch thoughtfully. It was a rough outline but he got the theme pretty well. He looked at her and then back at the sketch. Later, he cleared his throat and said with finality, "Let's go."

The car ride was silent. Vegeta turned to see Bulma's face from time to time but she was busy gazing out of the window, in deep thought. They stopped in front of the art shop and Bulma got out first while Vegeta looked for a suitable spot to park his car. As it was almost evening, the market was a busy place. Men and women were rushing to finish their shopping after office hours. He walked the short distance to the shop and found the blue head looking at different color tubes on the shelves. There were few other customers minding their own businesses.

"May I help you, sir?" The shop assistant asked. He was a short, old man.

"I am with her." Vegeta grunted, pointing at the woman in a sea blue dress. The man's eyes widened with realization and then he gave Vegeta a big smile.

He ignored the weird man and stood in a corner, keeping a close eye on Bulma while she picked her things seeing a list.

"Mr. Oolong, do you not have the 063 color pot? It's the classic beige one." She asked.

"Yes, I do have that! Let me go and check in the store. I must have forgotten to restock it." He left in a haste.

Bulma nodded and carried all her stuff and placed them on the counter. She opened her purse and began to count the money. "I am paying." Vegeta walked to her and placed a hand on top of hers to stop her.

"What? No way!" She shook her head, "You already paid once, Mr. Prince. I-I can't let you-"

" _Hush_ now, I brought you here today therefore, I am paying."

"What sort of reasoning is that?" She almost smiled, "If Chi came with me, I surely wasn't going to make her pay."

"Don't argue."

"Hmph," Crossing her arms, she looked away with discontent.

"Don't have that attitude with me either." Vegeta whispered in her ear and turned her to face him. He stared deep in those blue eyes that he loved so much. "When you are with me, I pay for things."

"Why?" She asked, a slight pout forming on her lips.

"Because I like taking care of you."

"That's so untrue!" Bulma scoffed and looked away. _How dare he say that? It was the biggest bullshit she had ever heard!_

Vegeta was ready to counter her with an answer when the shopkeeper came back with the desired product. He packed everything nicely and took the card from Vegeta's hand to make the payment. After that, they walked out of there silently. He glanced at his watch and saw that there was more spare time and he wanted to spend it with Bulma since she was feeling so down. He wanted to make things right between them because he knew he couldn't rush into the battle filed knowing she was emotionally hurting inside. Maybe the next few days were his last to make her happy. He eyed the small stalls and shops all around them, desperately looking for a place where he could sit with her and talk if she allows it, "Let's have ice cream."

"What?" She stopped walking and stared at him with confusion, "No, I am...not in the mood for ice cream. Please take me home."

"But I am _very_ much in the mood for ice cream," Vegeta told her teasingly and grabbed her soft hand, pulling her in the direction of a nearby ice cream parlor.

"No, what are you doing now?" She whined, following after him reluctantly.

Vegeta tried very hard to make her order something but she just sat there with a gloomy face. So, he ordered a delicious chocolate sundae and sat beside her to share, "Will you lighten up? Please...?"

"Why should I?" Bulma snapped. "I am not finding any meaning of this...You being nice to me always comes with a price afterwards."

"Open your mouth."

"Huh?"

"Just open it."

"But..." She squeaked out when Vegeta fed her a spoonful of ice cream. The blue head had to admit that it tasted great but she held up her hand when he went to do it again, "Wait! Fine, I will eat it but you need to tell me why you came to see me today."

"I just...wanted to see how you were doing." He lied.

"After all these time?"

"Like I said, I was very busy with work." He handed her the spoon, "I didn't know that you were coping with so much hurt. If I had known..."

Bulma sighed, "I lost the baby...Knowing it was the worst possible feeling of my life."

"It was mine, wasn't it?" Vegeta asked, leaning close to her and placing a hand on her arm.

"Of course it was. I haven't been with anyone else since our marriage..." She blinked back her tears then glared at him, "Unlike you!"

"What?" He reconciled back in shock and then glared back at her, "What is that supposed to mean, Bulma?"

"Don't act like you don't know." She rolled her eyes, helping herself to a spoonful of ice cream.

"No, wait. Explain it to me. Are you telling me that...I slept with someone else while being married to you?" _What the hell was she trying to say...?_

The blue head sighed, "You act surprised."

"Yes, because I am! What you are instituting is completely absurd!" Vegeta was angry now. _Did she really think that little of him?_

"Well, I heard you and Maron...on our wedding night. She was...she was calling your name and..." Bulma looked down, feeling bashful to continue further.

"What?" He said in complete disbelief. "But I wasn't even home until the next morning!"

She looked up in surprise, "Then why was she saying your name?"

"How the hell should I know?" He grumbled and leaned back against the booth, crossing his arms over his chest angrily, "I went back to my club as soon as I dropped you home and spoke with you. That insane female was sleeping on my bed when I came back. Then I personally kicked her out, explaining that our relation had to end because I was married. It was too dangerous to be seen with her. But of course, she never got the clue and kept following me around many times after that."

Bulma gasped. "But...who was in your room that night? I am sure there was a guy."

"Possibly...we sometimes took several partners to bed." He grunted with indifference. "Maybe it was Napa or some other guy she brought but seeing I wasn't home, she started the party without me. Also, Maron had a fantasy of getting fucked while I watched." 

"What?" She almost screeched out. "That is just revolting! Why would she like that when she was in love with you?"

"Oh, forget it! Talking about these sexual practices will be too vulgar for your innocent ears." Vegeta replied. "Are you done with that?"

Bulma scooped in another spoon and nodded, "Yes, let's go." She was still in mild shock. 

On the drive home, both of them were immersed into their own thoughts. The blue head suddenly felt guilty for accusing him of doing something nasty. But in her defense, as far as she recalled, she did ask him the next day of the event to pipe down the sound while he is screwing other woman and he never corrected her. Maybe back then he just didn't care that much about what she thought of him.

The car stopped in front of her house and she picked the bags which were resting against her feet, "I want to say sorry for earlier, Mr. Prince. Also, thank you for buying these for me." 

"Hmph," Vegeta nodded. "Maybe next time speak to me directly when something is irking you."

"Okay." She pulled a loose strand of hair from her face. "Goodbye."

"Bye. I will come to see you again soon." He watched her till she disappeared inside the house and then drove back to the city. It was a very, very _eventful_ day and Vegeta was sure he needed to sort out his thoughts and figure out what to do with a certain blue haired woman...

.


	17. Sleepover

"You wanted to see me, Vegeta?" Maron purred.

He looked up from his laptop screen and nodded, "Yes, take a sit."

The curvaceous woman's eyes lit up with happiness. Swaying her body with a sexy rhythm, she pulled a chair and dropped onto it. Maron could hardly contain her excitement at being called to his office at such a late hour. Maybe he did miss her a lot and wanted to have some fun. It must have been a while since Vegeta had proper company in bed. After all, that _bland_ 'so called' wife of his appeared too tame to be a good time at night. Smiling at that thought, she lowered the chain of her pink tube top to expose more of her cleavage. She twirled a heavy strand of her hair and pursed her gloss coated lips, "Sooo...what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Maron grew quickly impatient when he didn't pay her immediate attention. Vegeta finished the task in his hand and then finally lowered the laptop screen, "I need to speak to you about something very important."

"I am all ears..." She winked, dipping her body low to expose more of her sinful flesh. However, Vegeta didn't seem a bit fazed by that display. _After all, he had seen much, **much** better..._Clearing his throat, he leaned back against the rotating chair and folded his arms, "I am sorry to inform you under such short notice but I have decided to terminate your job at my casino."

"What?" She was completely taken aback by the news and her mouth opened in shock, "What is this about, Vegeta? Can you care to explain?!"

His eyes hardened with anger when she asked for justification. But he decided to humor her after all, "Several of your past activities had forced me to make this decision."

"Like what?" She threw her arms up in question. "This is insane!"

Vegeta stood up and fixed his suit, "Where you or where you not at my house on my wedding night with another guy?"

Maron's expression shifted with realization, "I-I was...that's because-"

Holding his arm up, he stopped her, "You have been trying to cause unnecessary trouble for a while now between me and Bulma and I will not be tolerating that shit anymore. You purposely voiced out my name that night to give Bulma the wrong impression."

"You can't do this to me! You-you love me!" She shrieked out.

He chuckled darkly, " _Correction_...I loved to **_use_ **you. But times up."

"She means a lot to you, huh?" Maron stood up and bawled her fists, she shouted loudly, "What happened to your decision when you said you were going to divorce her?"

"I changed my mind. She is my wife and I want to keep our marital status that way. None of which concerns you." Vegeta pushed her back on the chair firmly and leaned down to stare at her livid eyes, "Listen to me now, Maron. I have paid your house rent for the next five months and I am going to write you a check which will be triple your usual salary. Go and find yourself a decent job somewhere else and live your life. If I find that you have tried in any way to cause anymore hindrance in my life, you will be sorry. You know more than anyone else what I am capable of. Stay out of my personal life. Now fuck off from this place and I better not see your face around here." He moved away and watched her get up. There was visible poison radiating from her eyes but she was wise enough to keep her trap shut.

"I will be keeping an eye on you," Vegeta reminded her when she left his office and slammed the door shut behind. Letting out a tired sigh, Vegeta poured himself a glass of wine and stood by the window, watching the traffic of the city below. In two days time, his gang was going to launch a fresh assault at Frieza's base. All members were ready and trained for vengeance. The only task the mob boss had left in hand was making Bulma happy. So, he had decided to go and see the woman that evening even if it was getting pretty late. He wanted to spend some quality time with his lovely wife before he went to war. Who knows, maybe it would be the last chance he will get to see her face again...

.

Vegeta knocked on Bulma's door twice and waited. When there was no immediate response, the impatient man knocked once more and then invited himself in. There was no sign of the blue haired woman in her room. Frowning with confusion, he took in the mess all around. Bulma's easel was still set up which was surrounded by several color tubes, palettes, brushes and water pots. Then he heard the sound of shower turning on from the adjoined bathroom. _Maybe the woman just got in to clean up._ Crossing his arms over his chest, Vegeta decided to wait for her to come out. In the mean time, he eyed her current canvas which was almost done. His eyes narrowed when he recognized the work immediately. He had seen it roughly drawn on her sketch pad the other day he came to visit her. Gulping slightly, he took a step forward and lightly brushed his pointer finger over the drying canvas. He swallowed down the lump that had formed on his throat, "... _stunning_."

Indeed Bulma had created a true _masterpiece_...It was an art of a woman smiling brightly while cradling a new born baby in her arms. What mesmerized Vegeta more were the true details. He loved the blissful smile on the mother's face, the tenderness with which the child was held close to her chest and the fluffy blue cloth in which the bundle of joy was wrapped in. It appeared that there were numerous faceless people surrounding the hospital bed but the mother had her sole attention on the new born only.

 _Could it be that Bulma wanted to become a mother more than anything...?_ Vegeta's eyes widened with the strange realization. It became clearer how much she was still hurting from the loss of their child. She had been _robbed_ from experiencing one of the truest feelings in life- ** _motherhood_**. But there was plenty of time to change that. However, the big question was would she bear his child ever again or someone else's? The thought almost made him dizzy. He didn't have the time to make it up to her and imagining her with someone else made him crazy with rage. _He wanted that woman. More than anything..._ Vegeta had had abundance time to repent on his past mistakes but there wasn't adequate time anymore. Maybe someday if he can defeat Frieza and come back safely, they can get another chance to be happy in this unfair life.

He was still deep in thought when the door of the washroom opened and she came out. Bulma was dressed in nothing but a pink, fuzzy robe. Her cheeks flushed seeing him, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to spend some time with you," He replied with a smirk.

"Huh?" Her blue eyes became wide with confusion. Bulma ran her fingers through her blow dried hair and stood in front of her vanity to pull out face creams, "I don't understand what you are trying to say, Mr. Prince."

Vegeta slowly walked behind her and rested his head against her neck affectionately. He breathed in the fresh smell of vanilla and strawberries and let out a sigh of content, "It means that I miss you, Bulma."

The blue head was perplexed seeing his odd behavior. She moved quickly to put space between them, "W-What is the meaning of this?"

"Don't push me away, woman..." He groaned with annoyance and pulled her to his chest quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist to trap her there. The sash of her robe loosened at the impact which made him look down with a lecherous smile, "Wow, now that's a view."

Bulma's cheek became more pink with embarrassment. She stopped struggling after a while when she realized that her cloth was slipping out of place with every movement, "Let me go!"

"Hey, easy..." Vegeta chuckled. He pulled the garment close together and tied a knot in front, "Here you go."

As soon as she found the chance, the blue head put five steps worth of distance between them, "I-I am going to eat dinner and go to bed. It's late."

"I understand. I will go and wait downstairs. You get dressed and meet us at the table." He left her room to give her some privacy.

Few minutes later, Bulma came downstairs wearing her pajama set to join her family for dinner. She was more than surprised to see the table set up with lots of fancy food. Panchy was still removing foil papers from several dishes and adding them to the table. She smiled, "Look, dear...Vegeta brought all these amazing food for all of us to eat." There were roasted chicken with potatoes, amazing smokey beef ribs, salads, rice, fish stew, soft breads and a beautiful blueberry cheese cake.

"My mother cooked these for you," Vegeta told her. "She hasn't seen you for a while and wanted to make some of your favorite dishes." 

"That's so...kind of her," Bulma smiled in wonder.

"Oh, I will call her first thing tomorrow morning! Everything smells delightful." Panchy rubbed her hands on a napkin and went to get the rest of the members of their family. Tights came first with her sleepy daughter in her arms. She greeted Vegeta and was surprised to see the amazing food spread on the table as well. Soon Raditz arrived and they sat down to eat. Everyone was puzzled about where Bulma and Vegeta's relationship stood at the moment. But none of them voiced out their concern. Throughout dinner, they watched the couple's interaction. Vegeta helped by serving food on her plate often and tried to engage in conversations. But the blue head remained quiet mostly with one word answers. Luckily, they were able to pass dinner without much occurrence. Tights plated dessert for everyone and began the job of cleaning the table.

Vegeta was engaging in a casual chit chat with Raditz but he excused himself when he saw Bulma had already escaped to her room. Climbing the stairs, he entered her room and saw her fluffing the pillows. She looked at him with a bored expression, "If you do intend to spend the night here, please take the guest room."

"Well, that would beat the purpose of spending time with you, wouldn't it?" He grinned and began to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Bulma hissed with surprise, "Don't undress here!" The soft light from her bedside lamp was making his delicious body glow. She was trying her hardest not to look. 

"Relax, woman..." He rolled his eyes, "You have seen me naked before."

"Yeah, and I regret it." She seethed out before looking away with a huff.

"No you don't..." He seemed pretty confident about that. Vegeta stripped down to his boxers and jumped on her bed, tackling her small body down.

"Hey!" She yelled, "Get off me..."

"No, not a chance in hell..." He held her down with the weight of his body and pressed his face on her cushiony chest.

"Mr. Prince...please!"

He groaned with irritation, "Stop calling me that. It sounds too formal."

"You are...you...take your head off from my chest! This is inappropriate." Bulma whined.

"Hush...I am very tired, Bulma...It has been a hectic week. Let me sleep here with you...please..." He murmured, placing a kiss on her throat.

"But why like this..." She protested only half heartedly. Her body shivered at the feel of his warm breath and soft lips on her skin. Bulma's breathing quickened and she slipped her fingers in his hair without much thought, running them gently through his thick strands.

"That...feels nice," He let out an appreciative noise. Feeling encouraged, she continued to massage his scalp to relieve his stress. Bulma's hands slipped lower, touching his neck and then the feverish skin of his muscular backside. Feeling greedy, she touched him some more.

Vegeta was more than pleased by her sudden affectionate side. His fingers brushed across her waist and he lifted his head to gaze at her blue eyes. He felt very smug to see her blushing features. Dipping his head, he touched his lips against hers in a small kiss. When she didn't push him away, he kissed her harder. Moaning softly, Bulma tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him flush against her. She was suddenly feeling desperate for more of his wicked touch, taste and sinful kisses. Her heart raced and she chocked on a deep breath which was filled with the virile smell of Vegeta. However, it seemed that a bucket of ice water fell upon her when he fiddled with the buttons of her night wear. The consequences of what happened the last time she slept with this man resurfaced on her mind, "...stop..." She whispered in a low voice. 

Seeing her resistance, Vegeta pulled back immediately, "I'm sorry."

"Please get off of me," Bulma told him in a shaky voice. The heavy weight was quickly gone. Vegeta rolled sideways and tucked her safely against his arms, "You okay?" 

"Yes...Sorry, I'm not...ready to be like that." 

"No need to apologize for it," He whispered in her ear. An awkward silence settled between them. "Will you go out with me somewhere tomorrow? I want to spend some quality time with you. Just you and me..."

"Why?" She whispered. "I'm honestly confused at why you are trying to make effort all of a sudden. We were supposed to...get _separated_ remember?" 

Vegeta sighed. He squeezed her with a scared desperation, "Bulma...there's some problems going on."

"Like what?" She propped on her elbow and gazed at him. He was mesmerized by her pretty face for few seconds, "The Saiyans will be attacking the Colds on Sunday night. It will be deadly...we won't stop at anything till Frieza's **_dead_**."

"What?" Her blue eyes looked frightened. "But...why now? He is so strong. He will hurt you." 

"We need to take him down. As long as he is there, our family, friends...none of them are safe. I won't allow him to hurt anyone else." He explained with seriousness. 

Vegeta softened his gaze and caressed her cheek, "This is why I want to spend time with you tomorrow. I-I don't know whether an opportunity like that will come ever again and I just...want to make things better between us. If I never make it back, I don't want you to reflect upon the bad memory of us only when you think of me." 

"Vegeta...what are you saying!" She was at a loss of words. Her heart was aching suddenly and she felt dizzy with all this new information. It seemed like he just suddenly dropped a bomb. 

"It's late." he yawned casually and pulled her down to lay beside him, "Let's sleep now."

"But-"

"We will talk about this tomorrow again. I promise. Good night, woman." He gave her a gentle squeeze and closed his eyes, letting her ponder about his shocking words for the rest of the night. 

.


	18. Goodbye, my love

Bulma woke up with a start.

Her poor heart was racing wildly and there was a sheen of sweat on her forehead. She eyed the empty spot on her bed where Vegeta had slept the previous night. Placing a hand on her thumping heart, she took a deep breath. Her head was already pounding with a headache because she wasn't able to sleep at all the previous night. Her mind was too restless which didn't allow her to rest till the early morning. "Vegeta..." She whispered and glanced at the small clock on her bedside table. It read- _07:48 a.m._ which was still very early. _Where was he...? Did he already leave without saying goodbye?_

The blue head was on her feet instantly. She felt slightly disoriented. Slipping on her sandals, she yanked the curtains apart to see whether his car was still outside. Once she found it there, she heaved a sigh of relief. Bulma quickly freshened up and went to look for him downstairs.

Soft sound of laughter and giggles of Leah could be heard from their family room. Feeling slightly confused, Bulma went to check as to why the little girl was up so early that morning. The blue head smiled when she found Vegeta sitting on the floor with Leah and playing with toys. "Good morning," She greeted them.

Both heads turned instantaneously, "Good morning, Blue! I just invited Uncle Vegeta to my tea party!" Ever since Raditz got her the tea cup set, she has been inviting everyone from their family to join her for tea parties with her stuffed toys. "Will you join us?"

"I better not," Bulma laughed. "I will start up on breakfast. What would you like to eat?"

"Oh, oh!" She jumped with excitement, "Chocolate pancakes!"

"Sure, kiddo." The blue head then shifted her attention to her hubby, "And you?"

"You want to make me breakfast?" He asked with a smile. "Fine, I will have an omelet."

"Giving me the easiest choice, I see." Bulma grinned, "Just wait, I will amaze you with an amazing breakfast spread."

She washed their pans and set them on the stove for heating while tying up a fresh apron. Her mother would probably be up soon and start fussing around the kitchen. After all, she liked to think that it was her own domain. Bulma decided to work quickly if she wanted to impress her man that morning. She took out pancake mix from the cupboard with a devilish grin and began adding water and milk to make a quick batter. Seconds later, she was flipping the delicious pancakes with ease when she felt two strong arms snaking around her waist from behind.

"Smells wonderful in here," Vegeta whispered on her ear playfully.

"Hey! Let me go...I will burn the food," Bulma pouted.

Tights usually slept till late but she woke up in a panicked state when she found their little girl wasn't on the bed. Ever since Leah got kidnapped over a month ago, the mother felt super paranoid about her daughter at all times. She shook Raditz out of his deep slumber and scolded for being so careless.

"Geez, Tights...she is probably in the washroom or downstairs," He mumbled sleepily.

"Fine, you just keep sleeping!" She hit his face with a pillow, "I will go and look for her."

"You are just being over protective these days, babe...She is okay." Raditz mumbled from underneath the pillow, snoring once again.

The blonde woman shook her head with disapproval at her husband and went to look for Leah. She was passing by the kitchen when she saw Bulma trying to cook while being hugged by Vegeta from behind. Both of them were speaking to each other in hushed voices and there were teasing smiles on their faces. Her brown eyes softened seeing the lovely display. Maybe the two of them were getting along after all. Not wanting to invade their privacy, Tights quietly moved to the living room. She smiled when she found Leah sitting on the floor and talking with her toys happily.

"There you are! When did you sneak out, baby?" Tights cooed while sitting down beside the curly haired girl and pulling her in for a hug.

"Mama! I-I couldn't sleep anymore...So I came to play." Leah embraced her mother back with a big smile.

"That's nice but I got so worried." Tights kissed the top of her head, "Now, let me help you pack your toys. It's time for breakfast."

"Kay," She nodded and pulled out her basket where she stored everything.

Tights was happily carrying her daughter in her arms when she walked in on Bulma and Vegeta kissing. She yelped out in surprise and quickly put a hand on Leah's innocent eyes to block the view. The sudden noise made the couple broke apart with embarrassed faces. "You guys, get a room!" 

"Sorry," Bulma blushed. She gave Vegeta an accusatory look and began to pull out plates from the cabinets to set the table in hurry. They chatted happily while eating breakfast and it was almost noon when Vegeta told Bulma to get ready for their date.

.

It was a very beautiful day for outing. The sun was out but it was super windy. Bulma was wearing a casual, pink summer dress with sandals. She was also carrying a straw hat and a sling bag. On the other hand, Vegeta was wearing a grey t shirt that defined his muscles well with blue jeans.

"Wow, this place is so pretty!" The blue head surveyed her surroundings with wonder once they stepped out of his car. It was a very colorful and lush botanical garden. They entered hand in hand. Bulma was feeling super giddy inside. The atmosphere was so romantic and Vegeta was being so nice to her. He held her close while they walked through lanes of roads covered by trees and flower pots. There were water fountains, benches for sitting to pass time and a beautiful lake. As it was Saturday, many visitors were present there; some came with families to have a picnic, there were young couples like them and many people even came to simply walk or exercise.

"I am loving this place!" Bulma told him, "It's so peaceful. Thanks for bringing me here." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

"No problem," He squeezed her hand. They sat down by an umbrella shade and watched the tranquil scenery for a while. Conversation passed between them smoothly. None of them were in a mood to talk about serious topics which will only bring unease. Vegeta put his arm around her gently and encouraged her to rest her head on his chest. Then he took her right hand and played with her fingers, "I have seen that you don't wear your rings anymore."

"I-I took them off...the day I announced about us getting a divorce to our families." She told him honestly. "I just didn't see the point to keep wearing them."

"Hmph," He linked their fingers together, "Would you like to ride those speed boats?"

"Another adventure?" She chuckled, "Why, Mr. Prince...don't you remember what happened the last time we tried para gliding."

He rolled his eyes and then huffed, "Come on."

The guide helped them wear orange life jackets and instructed about how to control the panels. Thankfully, it sounded a lot easier than jumping from the sky while being attached to a long balloon. Just like the last time, Vegeta took the tedious job of controlling everything, "Hold onto me tightly."

"Yes, sir." She slipped both her arms around his waist and smiled. There was heavy wind which helped with the fast flow of the water. Seconds passed and they began to move in high speed. Bulma laughed when the wind began to blow her loose hair backwards, "It's so much fun!"

Water trickled inside occasionally and touched their feet teasingly. They circled the lake thrice and Vegeta seemed every bit confident. Their trip was cut short when the line began to grow and they needed to stop to give others chance. Vegeta hopped out first and then helped Bulma out of the boat. "Did I impress you or not?" He asked while leaning down for a kiss.

"Hmm," She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. When they pulled apart, Vegeta smiled down at her, "I am hungry. Why don't we have lunch?"

"Sure," Bulma spotted several food trunks parked in a corner. The place was packed with people who were trying to buy lunch. "Why don't we buy food from those trucks?"

Vegeta nodded and they began to walk there. Unfortunately, the rush was too much and all the tables were filled up with people. So, Vegeta located a big tree in one corner and told Bulma to reserve the spot while he bought their food. Bulma slipped off her sandals and walked on the cool grass with a happy sigh. Then she sat down and observed her surroundings while waiting. Vegeta was soon back with an assortment of picnic style food. Bulma got busy unpacking everything, "Woah, that's a lot of food." She held up a potato wedge for him to try.

"I like it when you try to feed me," He smirked. "It brings back pleasant memories..."

Bulma blushed, "Yeah, well...I am always feeding Leah at home so..."

"You are so cute," He pinched her cheek teasingly which made her more flushed. They had an amazing lunch with two types of mini pizza, shrimp and chicken pasta and chili dogs. After that, Vegeta got them refreshing lemonades and a big banana split to share. Once they were done eating, they laid down on the soft grass and rested. Bulma had her head resting on his chest while he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I don't want this day to ever end," She finally confessed. Bulma was afraid of what was about to happen soon. Sure things hadn't been the best always between the two of them, but she still liked him a lot and knew that he will be missed.

"It's inevitable." He sighed.

"Not if I lock you up in my closet." She joked which made him smile, "Why, woman...did you catch sweet feelings for me after all? All these time I was under the impression that you didn't like me." 

"Shut up," She punched him gently and looked up. They stared at each other's eyes for a while. "What if Frieza...hurts you all?"

"Bulma..." His tone was a bit stern, "Stop overthinking now."

"No," The blue head pouted, "It's not fair."

"What is not fair?"

"How you came back to my life and started acting nice only to say that you will disappear again. I hate that. Where does that leave me?" She felt tears blurring her eyes and looked away.

"Hey," Vegeta turned around her head gently and pressed a kiss on her lips. Then he rummaged for something in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful ring. It was round cut and with a single blue stone which was surrounded by smaller diamond stones. "I put some effort to pick this for you."

Bulma was so confused. She looked at him with puzzlement. What the hell was going on? _Was he...proposing her? Well, this was weird._

"I-I want you to wear it," He took her hand and slipped it on. It was a perfect fit. "I hope this reminds you of what we once had. If I had more time in hand, I would have renewed our vows."

"But..." Bulma was completely spellbound.

"In case I don't return, you are allowed to marry someone else." He huffed, "Just make sure that it's not Yamcha."

She glared at him and then her eyes softened, "And...if you come back safe and sound? What would that mean for us?"

"It will be a newer beginning for us." He held her hand close to his beating heart, "I will do anything to make myself _worthy_ of you. If you want me, I will be beside you as your husband. If you don't want that, I will be behind as a friend. _This heart will be yours to keep and yours to lose."_

.

The sun had set long time ago and Vegeta was driving his woman back to her house. She had fallen asleep out of fatigue and he took the time to watch her peaceful sleeping face after parking the car. He almost didn't want to wake her. Maybe he could carry her inside and leave silently but that would just make her more upset. Even though they had such an amazing time that afternoon, the ending could have gone a lot better. After he gave her the ring and talked about their future, she became a little upset.

"Bulma, wake up," He gave her shoulder a gentle shake. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. It took her few seconds to get bearings of the surrounding. "I brought you home and it's time for me to leave now."

They slowly got out of the car and stood facing each other, "Take care, okay?" Bulma reached up and touched his cheek. "Promise me you will come back to me."

"I can't promise anything but I will try my best," He replied with sincerity.

She nodded and the tiptoed. Bulma pressed her lips flush against his and held him there. _Just in case..._ After a while, they broke apart and there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Come here," Vegeta pulled her in for a tight hug. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I know things between us are complicated but thank you for showing me what being with the right person feels like. I am honoured to have you as my wife and I wouldn't change it for anything. _**I love you** , Bulma."_

She inhaled in a sharp breath and then kissed his neck, "I-I don't know what to say." It was too much...She never knew he felt that way about her. Why was he saying it now? Why not before? Why couldn't they be just a normal couple without trouble? Why?! 

"You don't have to say anything now. It's okay."

They pulled apart after a while and smiled at each other. She stood there and watched as he got inside the car, "Take care, woman."

"You too." She waved at him and watched as he started the engine. 

"Goodbye, _my love_." Vegeta nodded at her, his eyes were soft and sincere. The car sped away from their compound. Bulma stood there alone for sometime. She thumbed the ring on her hand and closed her eyes. If she tried hard, she could still smell him and taste his kisses on her lips.

She smiled and looked up when it started to rain. Bulma began to run towards the house to keep dry.

.

_Two painfully slow weeks passed by._

Bulma kept herself busy with her art projects but there wasn't a single moment passed when she didn't think about him. Her family had obviously started to notice. Her mother eyed her ring with a big smile and complimented it several times. Tights seemed happy too but she did tell her to be more cautious around men this time around. But she just wasn't able to make them understand the extent of her sadness. She missed him so much and wished there was some way to contact him. The blue head did try his number few times but it was _switched_ _off_. She also didn't know how long he was gone for. 

It was that very night when she just couldn't fall asleep. She kept tossing and turning and there was a painful feeling in her chest. Unable to take it anymore, Bulma tried to call him once more. Luckily, it was ringing which made her happy. However, both her attempts remained unanswered. "Where is he?" 

She decided to call a third time. Her breathing came out in soft puffs while she heard it ring, ring and _ring_...

Miraculously, on the sixth ring, the call got accepted and she heard a soft hello. It was a female voice. 

"Umm...who is it?" She asked. 

"Hello, I am nurse Emi and this phone is submitted at the reception of the West City hospital. May I know what relation you have with the patient?" 

"A hospital?" Her worries increased more. "I-I am the patient's wife. Is he okay?" 

"Can you please give full name of your husband? I will quickly run for info in my data base."

"Yes, his name is Vegeta Prince." She told her quickly and waited.

"Hold for a sec, madam." The nurse left the phone. Few seconds passed by and she could hear hushed whispers from the other side which was only making her more paranoid and impatient. 

"Hello?" Bulma whispered again. 

"Yes, I am really sorry but you would want to sit down for this." The nurse told her in a sympathetic tone. 

"Why? Where is he? What happened? Please say something!" She cried out in anguish. Her heart was beating fast and tears formed quickly. _This wasn't good at all..._

"Your husband had been brought to the hospital yesterday evening in a very critical condition. He was in ICU the whole time after that. We are very sorry to say this, madam but... ** _your husband couldn't make it._** "

.


	19. Fighter

"We are running out of ammo, boss," Broly warned, his eyes scanning the perimeter critically. Till then, they had lost _sixteen_ of their men. It was terrible news that they were lacking in weapons as well. But there was no time to go back. It was all action. Frieza needed to be stopped at all cost.

"I am going to the upper level. That way, I can asses the auditorium and shoot better without alerting them," Cheelai volunteered, rotating her laser gun with clear determination in her violet eyes.

"Wait," Broly stopped her for a second, "Just...be careful."

"Don't worry, big guy. I got this," She winked and raced to complete her mission.

Vegeta remained silent. As their leader, it was his duty to ensure each member's safety. But he was at wits end. They have been in this grueling combat for the past few days. He had lost men but he wanted Cheelai to make her own decision. As usual, her loyalty tested out. He had a fine circle of trusted army and it made pride surge through his chest. He winced in pain, blood soaked through his shirt and made him tremble with fatigue. There was an open gash on his left rib from fighting an assailant earlier when the knife sliced through. Vegeta tried his best to ignore that. There was no time to patch up now, "I still have two loaded guns."

"Do you think it's enough?" Broly asked, "This is their main base. On top of that, we are definitely outnumbered." 

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "We are doing this. There is no time to call for backup. Come with me." He barked out the same plan in his ear piece, alerting the other men to follow his lead. They raced inside the spacious hall and stopped few feet away from Frieza's gang. 

"Ah, welcome, the Saiyan mob boss is among us," Frieza mocked, a mischievous glint in his ruthless eyes. He was backed up by twenty of his fully armed men.

"Drop that act," Vegeta smirked, his eyes darkening with deadly intent, "This war ends today."

"You have been hindering our efforts from the beginning and have refused to cooperate with us, Saiyan. I am tired of hearing your name." Frieza seethed, he motioned at his men, "Shoot him." However, no sooner the command left his lips, Frieza watched with horror as one after one his _own_ men fell down to their knees instead. He watched the bright laser light and rushed to take defense, all the while yelling to his men- "Who is doing that? Find him quickly!"

"Yes, boss." Didoria ducked to his knees, shielding himself and reaching for the stairs.

"Shit," Vegeta cursed. It was a complete chaos after that. They dived behind a set of chairs and tables to hide, shooting with precision to knock down more of Frieza's men.

Everything came to a halt when Dodoria dragged out Cheelai from her hiding place, "Found the tool, boss."

"Good work," Frieza leered. "You girl, you killed my men!"

"Best thing I ever did!" Cheelai snapped.

“Shut up,” he ordered, but she would not quit. She started to push him even though he still had a hold of her short hair. He smiled but seemed outraged with the look in his eyes. His fingers squeezed around the throat. Cheelai could not speak now. “If you can’t listen, I’ll shut you up,” he said and looked across the room. “Vegeta, it’s you for her!”

“Christ.” He immediately started walking toward the stage again with Broly beside him. The others were somewhere behind. _How did Freiza gain the upper hand after everything they did right tonight?_

“Let her go.” He pointed at Frieza. Seeing him hold onto her the way he did made the anger in his chest build. He tried to stay calm, though. He did not want to say anything that would get her hurt.

“Don’t give in to him,” Cheelai blurted out when Frieza pushed her to the stage.

“Cheelai, shut up!” Vegeta yelled. _Did she not understand that this was not the time to talk back?_

“Are you stupid?” Frieza ranted. “Did you really come in here and think you could take me on? Your boss did not train you well enough.”

Her face started to swell. Vegeta could barely see the pupil on one of her eyes. She looked at him, apologetic about getting herself like this. She did not open her mouth or say another word. She looked more terrified right now than she normally did. Vegeta wanted to rip off Frieza's head.

“Vegeta,” Broly whispered in a panicked tone. “Cheelai's _pregnant_.”

“What?” he asked. What Broly had said did not register right away.

“She’s pregnant,” he whispered again.

It took Vegeta a second to comprehend. He looked at Broly and then back at Cheelai. _They were about to be parents soon. Fuck._ His body grew weak as he stared at her with panic. He did not have to think twice about his choice, but he hated to leave them alone.

“Take care of her,” he whispered to Broly and took a step forward. “Take me and let her go.”

“Shoot him.” Frieza pointed at Dodoria in a monotonous tone.  


Vegeta watched him raise his gun. He knew it was all over when Dodoria aimed at his head instead of his protected chest. He glanced back at Cheelai. She looked at him as a tear slid down the front of her face. It was hard for him to watch her. He had to look away.

“No!” she screamed. “Mr. Prince, don’t!” she cried. It was the last words he heard her say.

.

It took a while for them to get the 'pass' sign in the Saiyan residence. The whole building was filled with tight security, members of their own team were lurking in each corner to protect. Bulma waited anxiously as their belongings got scanned before they were allowed to take the elevator to the top floor. No sooner the metal doors opened, she rushed out followed by Tights and Raditz. Tears poured from her eyes automatically seeing Salada sitting in the living room with few female companies who were trying to console her, "Bulma? You are here."

"Yes, I heard the news this evening," The blue head rubbed at her swollen eyes. "I am so sorry. I am sure he will recover from this."

"Thank you, dear," The woman gave a pained smile, "Let me not hold you back. I am sure you want to see Vegeta."

"Yes," Her heart fluttered with hope, "Where is he?"

Once Bulma got the direction, she didn't waste a second more. She took the elevator once more to the penthouse that they once shared. Walking inside the same place was _bittersweet_. It was filled with so many memories- sad and pleasant. She didn't give it a chance to dwell on those. Rather, she gave her identification to the security men and got further inside the spacious house. "Ms. Bulma!"

"Dende!" She called out, "I am so glad to see you again. Where is Vegeta? Is he okay?"

"Yes," He smiled before nodding his head, "He just woke up from sleep. It's good that you are here. Can you please help him eat some food and give the medicines?"

"Sure," She twisted the door knob and walked inside the room which was dimly lit, "Vegeta?" For some reason, she was scared of the position she would find him in.

"B-Bulma?"

The blue head lurched forward till she was standing beside his bed. More tears flowed out, "You are okay...I-I thought that...I lost you."

He didn't look so well. There were prominent darkness underneath his eyes, his skin looked pale and ashy. In all, Vegeta looked dead tired. A sob left her lips when he reached out to grab her hand. Bulma solidified their hold and _squeezed_ boldly, as if offering him a share of her _strength_ , "I hurt my left rib...the painful injury led to pneumonia but I feel better now."

She gulped the lump in her throat, "I called the hospital last night and they said...that you died. I-I didn't know what to think."

His brows furrowed, "We were in direct combat with Frieza and he almost had us. He was about to shoot me down." Vegeta stopped talking and caressed her knuckles with his thumb when she tensed up before continuing, "That's when my father entered with backup. He took the blow in my place."

Bulma gasped, "Is this how he got shot close to his chest?"

"Yes..." He nodded, "The hospital was asking clarification on how that happened. They didn't want to admit him...even when he was in serious condition. They just declared him _dead_ to stay out of police interrogation."

"That's horrible!"

"The doctors were scared," He whispered, "Luckily, we had time to move my father and he is stabilized now. Our medical team is just as efficient. It just took some time to set up everything."

"What about Frieza? Is he...gone?" Bulma hesitated. A big part of her wanted him far, far away so that he could never bring harm to their lives ever again but a tiny part of her was scared for the blood that had been shed.

Vegeta nodded his head, "The crime scene is wide spread. My men are trying to hide the trails." He winced slightly before shifting to get into a comfortable position.

"I almost forgot!" She gasped, "You need to eat and take your medicines. Here, let me help." With a little difficulty, she was able to make him sit with big pillows on his backside.

"What did the doctors say? Are you allowed to take solid food?" Bulma asked, looking into the food tray. She found a bowl of warm, soupy noodles with small chicken pieces.

"No," He coughed. "Not fully yet."

Picking the spoon and the tray, she sat down beside him and balanced it on her lap, "Open your mouth."

"Are you going to feed me?" Vegeta's lips curled up in amusement. It was good to finally see his handsome smile. 

"Well, yes," Her cheeks warmed up, "It's not like I didn't do it before." Bulma fed him the first spoon and watched as he chewed slowly.

"You should eat too," his eyes met hers, "You look frail."

"That's cause I didn't get to sleep last night! I cried and worried about you and..." She started to bawl again, "It would have been so bad if I didn't get to see you again."

"Shh..." His eyes were tender when he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "It is over now. We won't have to face a threat like this ever again. I promise."

Bulma nodded, keeping her head down. She sniffed and rubbed the tears with the snarf around her neck before helping him finish his soup. Thankfully the color was back to his face once he had food in his system. After that was done, she read the prescription and handed him the medicines, "You should rest now."

"Stay with me. Don't go," He pleaded.

One look at his tired face and her mind was made up, "Okay. Let me call Tights. They need to head back because Leah is back home with mama." She made the short call and assured her sister that she would be fine and Vegeta really needed her care. After that, Bulma got under the covers with him and laid her head at the edge of his pillow, her eyes staring at him intently, still taking in his presence. She was still coming to terms of him being alive. 

"Where is my kiss?" He murmured, cupping her face gently and moulding their lips together. The kiss was slow and gentle. They weren't in a rush and took their time putting out their emotions. Soft sighs of pleasure escaped her lips and Bulma threaded her fingers in his hair, keeping him close. Out of breath, they pulled apart after long, blissful seconds. Bulma searched his eyes and was happy to see the care and admiration reflected in Vegeta's dark orbs, "I love you." She watched happily as his eyes visibly brightened. 

"Say that again," he groaned. 

"I love you." She bit her lower lip, linking their fingers together shyly. 

"Say it again, love," He whispered, pulling her closer.

"I love you, Vegeta," She laughed.

"After everything I did and _didn't_ _do_...I thought I would never hear you say it," He admitted, raining kisses on her cheek, "I love you too, Bulma. You are the only woman I have dared to love." 

Bulma sighed happily. She cuddled against him cautiously so as to not hurt his injured side, "I tried to fight it for so long but somehow...someway...you snuck in anyways."

"When did you realize it?"

"It was after you left. I was so worried everyday and waiting impatiently to see you again. I recalled the good times. I think our moments during your cousin's wedding and the afternoon date at the botanical garden impacted me the most," She told him truthfully. 

"But you still have a lot to make up for and don't you dare break my heart again!" She berated. 

"Never again...While my team clear evidences in North City, let's get away for a while," Vegeta insisted. "We both need some alone time to sort things between us. I want to do it right from here onwards. Tell me you will come with me, Bulma..."

"Yes," She smiled and turned serious again, "Let's talk about that tomorrow. You need to rest now." Bulma rearranged the pillows and settled him down. Switching the lights off, she laid close to him again. 

Vegeta was loving the extra attention. It almost made him want to get sick more often so that she could fuss and shower her sweet care over him, "Good night, love."

"Good night," Bulma whispered back, placing a feather light kiss on his cheek. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😃


	20. Honeymoon

Vegeta's private jet was high in the air. Bulma sat on the cushioned recliner near the window and rested her head against his chest. He was quiet. He gazed out of the window at the clouds whisking by and simply enjoyed sitting next to her. His fingers slid up and down her arm. He liked the feel of her soft skin.

“Excuse me, Mr. Prince. May I offer either of you a drink?” an attendant interrupted.

Vegeta was enjoying the silence. His neck stiffened with the disturbance but then relaxed as he thought about Bulma. Maybe she wanted a drink. “Do you want anything?” he asked. She never looked away from the window and shook her head, so Vegeta briefly glanced at the attendant. “We won’t need anything for the rest of this flight and wish to be left alone.” The attendant nodded and walked away.

Vegeta pulled the lever on the chair and reclined back; then he pulled the lever on Bulma’s and brought her down with him. He enjoyed having her next to him and laid his left hand on her lap as he twisted to face her more.

“I have never traveled anywhere just to enjoy myself. This is completely new for me,” he said. His tone was distant with the reflection on his life.

Bulma looked from the window and over at him.  “Will you enjoy yourself?” she asked. He stared at her. Her expression seemed worried by his answer, but he slid his right arm behind the back of her neck and brought her face closer to him. He was satisfied with this view. It was much better than looking out of the window at the clouds.

“I’m going because I enjoy spending time with you,” he assured and gave her a light, gentle kiss. “My father,” he started but paused in thought. “He was a good man and always provided well for me and my mother. After I turned twelve, our relationship changed. He focused on who he wanted me to become. In the back of my mind, I knew I was supposed to take over his role. It wasn’t a huge shock, but my life was a lot different from then on. I started to see people differently than before. There was no reason to make or keep friends. What was the point? I was born in a life that they wouldn’t understand. We went on vacations all the time, but that was only a guise. My father always took care of business during the entire trip. He never left me out of his business meetings either. By the time I was seventeen, I pretty much handled his decisions myself.”

“That is why you are so serious and grumpy all of the time." 

Vegeta chuckled, "Is that so?" 

“How long will we stay here?” She asked and slid her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his. Bulma had been staying with Vegeta for the past three days, looking after him mostly so that his injuries recover fully. He did look better and fit now than before. It was only this morning when they went to see his father that he declared to his parents that they were going on _honeymoon_ to an island. It wasn't just any getaway. The thought had surprised, excited and made her a tad shy at the same time. Vegeta's parents loved the idea and they encouraged that they stay safe and enjoy a quality time with each other.  


“A few days,” he answered and laced his fingers through her hair. “Then we wait for the investigation to close so that I can move forward with my work.”  He ignored the steps he heard around the plane and blocked them both with the back of his dark suit. He suddenly kissed her, stifling her surprised squeak with his tongue as he indulged. She did not resist. Instead, her hands crept to his face. Her fingers mimicked the movements of his jaw. Her lips willingly accepted the assault to her mouth.

Vegeta liked to show her affection. He wanted to go further. He kept envisioning her skirt to her waist, her panties off and her sitting on top. It was dangerous to think that way on a plane. Vegeta had to pull away before his thoughts became the attendant’s next show. He smiled to himself. He did not actually care who saw, but he knew Bulma would.

“You see what you do to me?” He forced himself to breathe away his untimely lust. He pulled away from her body, but his arm remained firmly around  her back. “That’s all right. We will finish this some other time.”

The slight blush on her cheeks made him grin. She was clearly thinking the same as him. Bulma’s eyes looked from him to his belt and then quickly at the wall.

“We are about to land, sir,” the attendant approached again. It was as if she had waited for them to compose themselves before letting them know. He looked forward to the few days with Bulma where they would not be disturbed.

.

They said there was nothing like _Paradise island._ It was fringed by a splendid bank of pearl-white sand. The tropical island greenery was truly remarkable. Another notable feature was the pristine waters surrounding the beaches. Bulma was in complete awe. It hadn't been an hour since their plane landed and she was already in love with the place. She grinned, looking out of the car window at the amazing spectacles. Their next stop was at a beach resort that Vegeta had said that his family owned. It was a big shock to her seeing the vast area and tourist attractions, "Are we staying at those cottages over water?" 

"No," He glanced at her before focusing on the road again, "We will stay inside the hotel. I have an apartment at the top floor. It is safer there."

Bulma nodded with understanding. Once the car stopped, they stepped out to get their luggage. Vegeta called for a bell boy and let him handle their things while he casually walked inside holding her hand. Bulma was happy to get a warm welcome with flower crowns and coconut water. It seemed that the staff were well aware of Vegeta's arrival and had arranged everything accordingly. She saw the look of appreciation on their faces at seeing their boss with his wife for the first time. Few of the female employees were swooning whereas others were throwing daggers at her.

"Welcome back, Mr. Prince," The manager named Sasha smiled, "We have readied your room just like your preference. The kitchen and refrigerator are well stocked with food and drinks. Here is the key, sir." 

"Thank you," He nodded. "This is my wife- Bulma." He introduced her to the hotel manager.

"Good day, ma'am. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you so much." Bulma smiled at her as they got inside the elevator. Once in the lobby of the tenth floor, Vegeta tipped the boy and bid him farewell before swapping the card and taking her inside. Bulma took in her surroundings with curious eyes. The apartment looked super lavish with modern fixtures and spacious enough for the two of them. She roamed around, looking at the two separate bedrooms, sitting area, kitchen and washrooms that had big bathtubs for long hours of soaking.

"If you are done looking, I suggest that you take a shower and change. We will go for dinner after that," Vegeta told her from behind.

"Okay, but what should I wear?"

"Anything casual is fine." He assured. Vegeta watched her taking her belongings before going inside the washroom. He took his time to pour himself a glass of wine before sitting down by the window to reserve a spot for them at the sea food restaurant.

Once out of the shower, Bulma did her best to towel dry her hair before brushing the strands perfectly. She was wearing a coral dress and was in a mood to do some light makeup. She took out her makeup pouch and began to pull out the contents when Vegeta appeared from behind. His arms went around her waist lovingly while he rested his head on her neck, placing a tiny kiss there, "You look lovely."

Her cheeks turned into a pink shade, "I am not fully ready yet."

"You don't need makeup. You are already far too beautiful for it," He crooned.

"No," Bulma pouted. "I feel like putting on some lipstick and blush."

"What's the use of it?" He teased, "I will kiss the color away and keep you blushing all night."

"Vegeta, stop," She giggled. Her head turned sideways to kiss him gently, "Let me finish this."

"Okay, don't take long. I am starving," he kissed her one last time before leaving her to it.

A sweet breeze was blowing outside which carried the smell of salt from the nearby beach. They walked in the open garden holding hands. Bulma's eyes lit up seeing the gushing fountain which was decorated with fairy lights and glowing lanterns, "Can you take a picture of me here? I want to send it to Tights and Chi Chi." She pulled out her smart phone from her purse. It was a recent gift from Vegeta which he had literally forced into her hands.

"Sure," He told her take position and took few snaps. Vegeta was completely mesmerized by how good they looked. He secretly sent few to his own number so that he could set one as his new wallpaper. _Damn...He had gotten so soft._ He was a complete goner for this precious woman. _His wife. His beautiful Bulma._ "Let's eat now." 

"Good evening, Mr. Prince." The male server smiled once they walked inside, "Would you like the window table at the backside or prefer to sit out in the balcony?"

"Yes, the balcony would be nice," He informed, guiding Bulma to her chair once they arrived at their table.

"Should I bring the menu, sir? Or do you want to check the chef's special for the night?"

"Chef's special and give my wife the menu so that she can check the desserts."

"On it, sir." He bowed before leaving.

"Wine?" Vegeta offered, taking the bottle which the waiter had just uncorked. "I know you don't drink but this is really good."

"I will have some then," She smiled, taking the glass from him and sipping it slowly. Her eyes widened with the subtle sweet taste accompanied with a little lime and apple, "I love it."

They made small talks until the dishes began to arrive. It seemed that the chef was over enthusiastic with Vegeta's presence that night that he sent an assortment of fishes which were deep fried, baked with herbs, cooked like a stew and so on. By the end of dinner, Bulma was over stuffed. She let out a huff before dropping her spoon, "I can't eat anymore."

Vegeta chuckled, picking a nice meat flesh of the sweet lobster and devouring it, "The man was on a mission to impress."

"So it seems. Now I don't have any room for dessert," She sulked.

"We can takeaway some. You can eat later tonight," Vegeta ordered a mango cheesecake and a passion fruit panacotta before asking for the cheque.

Back at their room, the blue head did not last long. She changed her clothes, freshened up and took a bite of the sweet before she was fast asleep. Vegeta found her that way when he got out from his shower. His eyes softened with tender care. He fixed the temperature of the air conditioner and snuggled her with the covers before kissing her forehead, "Good night, love."

.

The next day, he took her out on a long drive. They got to explore the island and see the ins and outs from inside the car, "I will take you out for snorkeling some other time. The underwater creatures and coral reefs are a sight to see." They stopped on the side road for a break and had sweet corn and sticks of freshly cut pineapples. Vegeta then took her to a designer clothing store, "We might go to see a play in the theaters with few of my business associates this week. Pick a dress for that occasion."

Bulma was overwhelmed seeing racks full of beautiful dresses. But one look at the price tag, she took three steps back, "It's so expensive in here!"

"Don't look at the tag. Just pick what you like," Vegeta told her. "Let me spoil you a little."

"No, Vegeta," She hissed, "It's a waste of money!"

He sighed. Marching towards the clothing racks, he pulled out few pieces and handed them to her, "Try these for me and don't argue."

The blue head let out a frustrated sigh which he found super adorable. He waited outside the trial room patiently while she took her sweet time.

The door opened and she peeked her head out, "I like the black cocktail gown even though it's a little heavy."

"The red one?" He had deliberately chosen that. Vegeta knew his wife would look super sexy in that one.

"Umm...I don't like it. The back is very open and..." She trailed off with embarrassment.

"Let me see," He smirked, pushing himself inside despite her protests, "Fuck, woman. You look sexy as hell."

"No!" Bulma covered her face, laughing nervously. "I can never wear it outside."

"I agree." His nose flared, "But we are getting it. You will wear it just for me."

"Vegeta..."

"Don't disappoint me, love." His fingers traced her exposed flesh, making her shiver. Her hourglass figure was sinful, "You look so good in this one. I am having very dirty thoughts right now."

"No...Don't talk like that," She whispered, "It makes me feel...weird."

"Hmm...You need to embrace those feelings." Vegeta kissed her neck, "I will make sure that you feel those more often."

He rained more kisses on her chest and backside before straightening, "Let's go back to shopping." Vegeta sneaked in few designer shirts, jeans and accessories while Bulma wasn't looking before he paid the bill and left with her. They were back on the road once more, sight seeing and listening to good music while they joked and laughed. 

Sooner than they would have liked, they had to return for lunch and after that, Vegeta took her to the beach. Thankfully, the sun wasn't being too harsh in the late afternoon. They walked in till the warm water reached to their knee height. Later, Bulma found herself a lounge chair and decided to sun bathe for a bit. She was feeling a little sleepy and lethargic after the day's exploration. 

Vegeta stayed in the water for a while and then decided to get ice cream to cool down. He was looking for Bulma to ask if she wanted one when he found her working on a tan. She was a _sight_ in her baby blue bathing suit. Her long legs were placed one over another, a sun glass perched on her nose.

_Mine, mine, mine..._

Grinning like a fool, he got the ice cream tub and hovered over her, "Hey, gorgeous." Vegeta draped himself over her body, resting his head on her chest, their legs tangling into a heap. 

"Vegeta, we are in public place!" She scolded. _Cute..._

"No one is watching us. Give me some loving," He nuzzled closer to her, smiling wide when he felt her arms around his lean form. "I got ice cream. It's my turn to feed you."

Bulma opened her mouth obediently, accepting the strawberry flavored goodness into her mouth. She watched how his eyes followed her movement when she licked her lips. _Then he was kissing her,_ tasting the ice cream from her mouth, cold, hot and molten...

"Tastes even better like this," He told her huskily, "Open again." Vegeta fed her in a leisure pace and showered her with lots of sweet kisses. Then his happy mood shifted all of a sudden.

"My family owns a casino inside the hotel. It's almost an...extended version of what we have in West City. I want to take you there tonight, show you around so that you get a better idea of the things we do. I don't want to keep you in the dark anymore, Bulma. If you want me, the whole of me, you must know about my past and present." Vegeta explained, his eyes trained on her baby blues with seriousness.

"Will I like it there?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not all of it. But please...try to have an open mind, okay?" Vegeta kissed the palm of her hand, "I want you to see the real me and stay. This was something my father told me to do a long time ago. But I was...a coward back then."

"It's okay, Vegeta. I trust you." Bulma reassured, "But there's one thing..."

"What?"

"Suppose I don't like something and...I want you to change. Will you do that for me?" She was almost afraid when he delayed answering. 

"Yes," His eyes closed to block the vulnerability he felt inside, "I realized I would do _anything_ for you. Your love is worth everything."

"But I wouldn't want to change you. Not entirely...I want you as you are. I want you as the man who I fell in love with despite everything." She replied, her voice slow, achingly sweet and _honest_. 

Vegeta was speechless. This woman was something else, "This is the reason why I love you so much, Bulma."

Then he kissed her. 

.


	21. Blissful

Humming a soft melody, Bulma busied herself with molding the pizza dough. She added a drizzle of olive oil and stretched the white blob, bringing it into shape and then cutting out equal pieces. She took one small cut and began to spread it on the medium sized pan. "What toppings do you want?" Bulma asked her husband who was sitting near her work station and gazing at her with naked adoration in his eyes. To their sore luck, the couple had to spend the entire day away from each other because Vegeta got an unexpected call from his team regarding the situation with Frieza. Because of this unavoidable meeting, he had to be coped up in his office, giving advice and direction to his men for few hours. While he was busy doing that, Bulma went out on her own. She visited the beauty salon and got herself a fresh hair cut, took a facial massage and did her nails. Once that was done, she did a little shopping for her family and friends back home.

"You shouldn't have taken so much strain, woman. We could have ordered room service for dinner," He replied. Vegeta admired her backside. He had never seen her wearing tight fitting jeans like this with a crop top.

"I know but the pantry had so many wonderful things that I didn't want it to go to waste," She started adding the homemade tomato sauce on top. "Besides, according to my friends, I make the best pizzas ever!"

"I didn't know that," Vegeta was a little surprised by the new revelation and stood up. He glanced at the small bowls which were arranged nicely with various toppings. It ranged from onions, capsicums, mushrooms, black olives, barbecue chicken, shredded beef, pepperonis to lots of cheeses and... _pineapples._ "Why the hell do you have that?" 

"Oh! Raditz always likes his pizzas with lots of chicken and pineapples. It kind of grew on me too," The blue head giggled, thinking of her silly brother-in-law. "And Goku will add almost everything together. Leah likes hers with nothing but cheese and pepperonis and _Yamcha_ -" Her blue eyes widened and she stopped rambling mid sentence. She dropped the spoon and rubbed her hands on a kitchen towel with wariness.

"Never mind that. It's not relevant anymore." She mumbled, a little ashamed that she still recalled the details of how her ex-boyfriend used to like his pizza made. Bulma gulped when she felt Vegeta's hand on her wrist, turning her around gently to face him. She was a bit scared of the confrontation that was about to follow. It was common knowledge that you don't speak about your ex in front of your husband! _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._ However, she was relieved seeing the soft look in his eyes.

"I won't lie, Bulma. But I do get a little _jealous_ every time you mention him." He admitted, "It infuriates me knowing that...I almost lost you. I pushed you away so far that you were ready to start over with him."

She looked away with pain in her eyes, "Yes, you did hurt me so much that day. I-I wanted the feeling of love and security and he was there to shelter me."

" _Never again..._ " He swore, resting his forehead gently with hers, "I want to replace every memory of him with ours. If I could go back in time, I would have never let you leave...I want every inch of you. Nothing else will do."

"You already have me, Vegeta," She smiled, "I dated Yamcha _on and off_ for years. Our main issue was that..he wasn't loyal to me. He left and came back as it pleased him. Promise me that you won't ever cheat on me. That you will stay loyal no matter what we have to go through in the future."

"We will have problems but I promise to work on them. And I can't think of anyone else, Bulma. You robbed me, _truly_..."

Her eyes lit up with a smile, "Okay, let me put the pizzas in the oven now. It will take a while for them to get ready." Together, they moved around the kitchen with perfect sync, getting their desired pizzas ready with different ingredients on top. Once the four pans were baking beautifully, they focused on each other once more. Vegeta took her hands and pulled her to his chest while he stared at her dazzling eyes, "I saw how you observed everything at the Casino last night. You haven't reported anything to me yet." 

" _Well_..." Bulma struggled with words, "It was very loud and crowded. I liked the game room and wine cellars though. They were pretty colorful and coordinated."

"Hmm, a true artist like you would only appreciate that detailing," Vegeta nuzzled his nose on her soft, vanilla scented hair, "What else?"

"I didn't like seeing the girls dancing _topless_ on the stage. The sight was horrendous." She crinkled her nose.

He let out a laugh before ruffling her hair, "You chopped off your hair." 

"Yes," She nodded, feeling a little shy, "What do you think of this new look?" Her silky, blue locks reached just underneath her ear. With the new hairdo, high waist jeans and neon top, Bulma looked _younger_ and... "You look so _fucking_ sexy like this." Vegeta lowered his head to kiss her. Bulma's hands went wild, entangling in his dark hair. She returned his kisses passionately. A soft moan escaped her throat. She whispered his name, pleading him not to stop. Her nipples were aroused; piercing against his chest. Her body pressed closer to him. They continued kissing with passion, deepening the kiss. Bulma angled her head, hungry for more of his taste. She was startled when Vegeta easily hoisted her on the kitchen counter, spreading her legs wide and stepping onto the space created. Their lips moved with abandon while they tasted each other with a hurried pace. Vegeta's hands moved underneath her top, palming her naked flesh by lifting her bra. He groaned aloud feeling the hard tips of her breasts, begging for his attention. So, he _attended_ to them, kissing her pale flesh and sucking on her pink nipples. "You drive me crazy, Bulma."

The sudden _'ting'_ from behind made them pull apart. Panting softly, Bulma gazed at his lust filled eyes while fixing her clothes. Her voice came out a little breathy when she announced- "Our pizzas are ready."

Vegeta closed his eyes, trying hard to gain composure. It had been a while since he last made love to her. He could feel himself losing control little by little. Vegeta was giving her enough time to trust him but _damn_...all he wanted to do was gather her in his arms and make hardcore love to her body till they both exhausted themselves. Instead of doing any of that, he simply said- "Yeah...let's eat." He helped her down from the counter and watched as she brought out their fresh smelling pizzas.

Bulma smiled, "They look prefect." She placed two plates and got a bottle of mango juice before sitting down, "Please start."

Vegeta sat down beside her and took a slice of the classic pepperoni before chewing on it, "It's actually very good."

"I am glad you like it," Bulma helped herself to a second slice. "So, how did your meeting go?"

"They are still clearing away evidences," He told her, munching away with a thoughtful look. "It might take few more days."

"And any news of your father?"

"He is still recovering." Vegeta nodded, "Tarble and Gure are staying with my parents to help them out."

"That's good." Bulma was relieved to know that. After they finished eating, she cleared away the dishes and then pouted, "Sorry, I didn't have time to make dessert."

Leaning against the counter next to her, Vegeta uncapped the jar of nutella and scooped the thick chocolate cream onto the tip of his finger before bringing it to melt inside his mouth. He met her attentive, curious gaze and admitted gruffly, "Bulma, I'm thinking about how good you would taste if I licked this off of your entire body."

Her mouth opened, speechless, and then she flushed a beautiful pink, "People really...do that?"

 _She seemed curious and wasn't running away! Fuck..._ Vegeta felt his cock twitch with excitement. He licked his lips, "Why don't I show you?"

And so they ended up in their bedroom, the glass jar sat on the floor next to him while he stood and watched her lay on the bed, stretched out and waiting. He tugged his shirt off and took a second to admire the view, grinning knowingly when her eyes glided over him, across his chest, floating slowly down the trail of dark hair, stopping at his recent wound on his rib, leading to his erection pulsing through his jeans. She swallowed, following his fingers as he undid his belt and zipper and then stepped out of his pants.

"Take off your clothes," Vegeta told her softly, "This will get a little dirty." She knew better than to argue, at least not right that moment, because she held the hem of her ridiculously short top and pulled it up and off her, tossing it somewhere and watching the expression on his face.  
  
"Fuck," He cursed, raking his eyes across her tight, gorgeous body in the skimpiest, sheerest set of underwear he had ever seen. She smiled because she knew how much he was enjoying looking at her. Her pink nipples were hard and straining through the nude, see-through fabric, and her panties barely covered her. And then she looked at Vegeta with the most innocent doe eyes.

"Spread your legs for me," He ordered.

Slowly, her legs widened to show him exactly how wet she was for him underneath that tiny excuse of an underwear. "Damn, woman," He muttered, scrubbing a hand across his face while the other rubbed the bulge in his boxers, trying to calm down a little. "Bulma, you are the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen." His voice was rough as sandpaper from how aroused he was.

Vegeta almost wanted to forget about the damn nutella and just fuck her right now. But actually, running his tongue across every inch of her sounded pretty good too. He picked up the jar and stalked towards her, no patience left. She clenched her legs back together and he rested the bowl beside her head, settling himself on top of her.

He watch her carefully as he ran a finger slowly beneath one of her full breasts, tracing the wire of her bra. "This is so sexy, my love. But I want you naked for me," Vegeta mumbled into her ear. She reached behind her for the clasp as he slid down the length of her, his lips grazing the smooth, soft skin of her slender stomach before he settled between her parted thighs. Her chest rose and fell and when the bra slipped off, exposing the stiff tips of her breasts to the air, Bulma sighed and he reached up to tease a pink nipple beneath his thumb. She shuddered from his slightest touch and he smirked against the inside of her thigh.

Vegeta slipped his fingers beneath the scrap of fabric below her hipbone and slid her panties off swiftly, holding her thighs and looking hungrily at the glistening space between them. He let his warm breath fall teasingly onto her swollen clit before pulling away, chuckling, maybe just a little cruelly, when he heard her short whimper. He stuck a couple fingers into the cool, thick chocolate and traced a line from between her heaving breasts down past her navel, ending just at her shaven pubic bone. And then he pulled himself up to kiss the corner of her lips, her jaw, her neck, holding a wrist with each of his hands to stop her squirming as his mouth licked the sticky dark paste off her smooth, pale skin. She trembled and writhed beneath his tongue, and when he was finished with the first trail, he scooped up a generous amount and softly placed a mound onto each of her taut nipples.

"Vegeta," the blue head moaned, and then once his hot mouth began to suck the chocolate off her sensitive breasts, tracing circles and biting into her flesh just enough to leave small marks, she stopped saying anything intelligible and instead arched into him, trying to gain some friction by rocking her hips and sliding her wet core against his thigh. He swore against her stomach, because there was only so much more of this torture either of them could take. He grabbed one last heap of the chocolate and began at her calf, trailing a line up the curve of her shin, behind her knee, up the inside of her thigh. He held her hips to keep her in place while one of her hands fisted the sheets and the other shifted through his hair.

"Hurry up, Vegeta," she whispered, tugging at the top of his head. "I need you." She sounded so needy and helpless so he did what she asked, he hurried the fuck up and quickly devoured the sweetness off her soft skin and then tightly gripped underside of her thighs, not hesitating before he pressed his mouth onto her, licking and sucking at the slick flesh between her legs, breathing in the heavy, addictive scent of her.

Bulma was fucking dripping for him and she shamelessly pushed herself closer to his face. While he used his mouth and lips and tongue on the outside of her, he slid one finger, then another into her wetness and she cried out, meeting each thrust of his fingers with a thrust of her hips. Vegeta knew she was close from the way she was twisting and panting softly with whatever breath she had left, and his cock rubbed into mattress beneath them, so fucking hard, and then she finally tightened around his fingers, letting out a strangled gasp. There was flash of heat and more silent pleas and he didn't stop flicking his tongue across her until he knew the last waves of her orgasm had completely faded.

When Vegeta pulled away, she looked so tired and weak, sweaty and sticky, with a smile of utter satisfaction stretching lazily across her lips. _Beautiful..._ He hovered over her and tilted her face towards him, covering her mouth with his, the perfect, sweet taste of her coating both their lips. Against her cheek he grumbled, "Your pussy tastes way fucking better than nutella, my love." And just when he thought she was a little too spent to do anything else, she started clawing at his boxers and he wasted no time stripping them away.

"Please make love to me." His gorgeous wife pleaded. 

"Yes, baby," Vegeta grunted, too hot and horny to think of anything else. Bulma reached for him and he held her and kissed her, deep and slow, and soon she was wrapping her legs around him, and his thick cock brushed against her where she was already soaked for him again.

"Wait, fuck..." He paused, "We need a condom."

"No..." She pleaded, there was a look of desperation in her eyes, "Please...I-I am ovulating, Vegeta. I want to have your baby."

"You really want this, Bulma?" he cupped her cheeks, staring at her baby blue eyes, "You know I will give you anything at this point, darling."

"Yes, God...yes...I want this." She begged, her eyes close to tears.

She whimpered when he finally entered her, sliding his thick cock deep inside of her and practically choking on his breath at how impossibly tight and wet she was. Bulma rocked her hips up off the bed, moaning as the extra leverage ground his cock even deeper inside of her; so deep that there was no way he could possible fill her small body any further. It was almost obscene the way her pink pussy lips stretched around his thick shaft, or how small and delicate she looked under his muscled body.

She was fucking tight and so wet, like a silken glove around Vegeta's bare cock. The animistic side of him took pride in that. He was more than ready to plant a baby inside her and make her his fully.

_His, more than she already was._

Bulma was moaning and whimpering beneath him, making these little cooing sounds that had his cock surging inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him, pumping up to meet his thrusts as he started to fuck her harder and deeper, as if urging him on. And any fear he had of hurting her, or breaking her somehow - as small as she was and as big as his cock was inside of her - goes right out the window. Because he knew she wanted as much as he could give her, and damn was he going to give it to her.

She gasped as Vegeta grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck as he bit at the skin there. “You want me to fill you up again, don’t you,” he growled, sliding his cock deep and feeling his heavy balls slapped against her tight little ass. “You want to feel my come inside this tight little pussy, don’t you? You want to have my baby.”

“Oh, God! Yes!” She moaned. “Yes, Vegeta, I want it!”

He groaned, hearing her passionate response. She was crying and moaning, her hands clawing at his back and her hips urging him on he felt her pussy start to clench around him. He knew she was close again, and he wanted to make her come harder than she had ever come before. Vegeta started to roll his hips, rocking his cock in and out of her as he reached down and started to roll her clit in circles. She went into overdrive beneath him, her breath coming in gasping hitches and her tits rocking back and forth like soft, perfect tear-drops as he fucked her hard and deep. He could feel her start to clench around her, her impossibly tight pussy starting to milk him as he felt himself start to lose all sense of control.

“I want you to come for me, Bulma," Vegeta growled in her ear. “I want to feel that pussy come all over my big cock and I want to feel your juices run down my balls as they empty every fucking drop inside of you.”

“Please, fill me up!” She whimpered, gasping in short staccato breaths. “Please fill me with your cum, Vegeta!”

“Then you better milk it right out of me, baby. You better use that pussy to milk every drop of my cum out until it fills that tiny little pussy so much that it spills out.”

And like a shot, she was coming. He could feel her whole body tremble and shake under him, her eyes squeezed shut and her head thrown back. He muffled her scream with his lips, letting her moan into his mouth as she exploded beneath him. Her pussy shuddered and quivered around him, milking the length of his cock to the point of boiling, and it was more than he could take. He roared into her lips as he felt his cock explode deep within her, his balls blasting rope after rope of cum deep into her fertile, perfect pussy.

“You are mine,” Vegeta growled, as they started to come back to Earth, gasping and feeling their hearts raced against each other’s chests. “You are all mine.”

“I am all yours,” she whispered, kissing his neck as she caught her breath, "I love you, Vegeta."

"I love you so much, Bulma," He planted wet kisses on her cheek and neck, breathing heavily. "And I promise to keep you happy always and be there for you and our little one."

"I trust you," She nodded, eyes moist with unshed tears. 

Vegeta grinned at her, "We need to make love several more times to ensure that I get you pregnant."

She shivered. 

"Are you ready for round two?"

"Yes," She pulled him down, smashing their lips into a hungry kiss. 

.


	22. Happily Ever After...

"...coffee or tea?" Bulma asked.

"Coffee," Vegeta replied without a pause. "What about you?"

"Coffee." She smiled, "Beach or swimming pool?"

"Swimming pool," He scoffed. 

"What?" She let out a small gasp. "But nature's beauty is incomparable, Vegeta! I would choose sea beach in a heartbeat."

"Hmph, books or movies?"

"Books, they are more original and detailed," She giggled, "I bet you love going to the movies."

"I do." He smiled. So far, Vegeta was enjoying their _pillow talk_. It was a good chance for them to know more about each other. They had made love several more times till both of them were truly exhausted. Vegeta wasn't complaining though. He had his complete fill of his gorgeous wife and was in a blissful state. The two of them had showered afterwards and stuffed their faces with leftover pizzas before diving in bed again. They slept for a little while but had been awake since six in the morning and chatting about silly things. Bulma's naked body was draped over his chest; her hair was still a little damp from the shower and resting beneath his chin while they cuddled.

"Hugs or kisses?" Bulma asked with a playful glint in her blue eyes.

"Both when it comes to you," He laughed before leaning down and kissing her lips. "Dogs or cats?"

"I like puppies." The blue head replied, "They are so adorable."

"Glad we agree on that. Maybe we can adopt a few and raise them." Vegeta suggested.

"What do you like more- cakes or ice creams?"

"Cakes." He replied.

"Same. Pancakes or waffles for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. What's your dream holiday destination?"

"I love pancakes too!" Bulma placed a small kiss on his bare chest. "Dream destination would be a long trip in _Europe_. I want to take the rail way and travel the countryside, sit on the grass and draw the picturesque sky and mountains, visit the ancient sites and museum, gather inspiration from the old art works, taste the delicious French desserts, go antique shopping and of course, see the Eiffel tower."

"I will take you there someday," He kissed her forehead.

"Really?" She jumped at the happy thought. "Oh, that would be wonderful! It has been on my bucket list for so long!"

"Okay, let's go back to the game..." She let out a yawn, "Pizza or burger?"

"Pizza if you make it for me."

"Hmm...You are flirting with me, Vegeta. I am fully convinced."

"I don't know, woman. Am I?" He teased.

"Yes..I'm a little sleepy though." Bulma let out another yawn. 

"Then go back to sleep. It's still very early," Vegeta kissed her forehead once more and held her close while she closed her eyes, giving away to fatigue.

He was just content with watching her, taking in the raw beauty of her face. He liked her fluttery long lashes, delicate nose and pouty lips. There was a warm feeling of _pure_ love and longing in his chest that Vegeta couldn't begin to describe with words. Long before, he had tried to fight it, knowing that any sort of attachment could be a _weakness_. But not anymore...Now he just let it sweep him away and he _embraced_ it wholeheartedly. Gone was any sort of _**pretense**_...The long walls caging his black heart were finally _broken_. 

In the following days, the happy couple stepped up their honeymoon. Vegeta took Bulma snorkeling as promised. She was truly amazed seeing the fine beauty of the underwater creatures. The colorful coral reefs and different kinds of fishes were truly a sight to see. However, because of Bulma's water phobia, they didn't stay there long. Rather, they tried out different adventures like bungee jumping. Vegeta even took her to a mysterious island on a boat where they had a picnic with the other tourists. On the last few days of their stay, they hit the markets to do lots of shopping. Vegeta took her to spectate an on-going, local art exhibition so that Bulma could gather ideas for her future art works. And just before the day they were leaving, he promised a surprise and took her to a restaurant for a dinner date. It was upon arrival that she noticed that a small party was arranged. Bulma was a bit puzzled but she was introduced to few of Vegeta's business associates. And it was before them that he announced that they were going to _renew their wedding vows_ to each other.

The ceremony was short and full of emotions. When Bulma stood in front of Vegeta, she couldn't believe this was the same man she had married few months back. Unlike that night months ago, he was _smiling_. His expression was unguarded and filled with so much warmth, love and care for her that she started to cry. It was embarrassing but Bulma took her sweet time in composing herself before they began to speak. They said their vows, loud and clear for everyone to hear and witness. And once everything was done, they sealed their sweet promises with a passionate kiss.

The night was filled with magic and by the end of it, both of them were beyond happy that they gave their marriage a _**second chance**._..

.

"Blue!" Leah came running into her arms the moment Bulma stepped out of the car, "I missed you sooooooo much!"

"I missed you too, baby," She laughed, pulling her niece in a tight hug. It was so good to be back home.

"You lied to me!" The little girl accused. Her expression was filled with bitterness, "You said you will come back sooner."

"And I did!"

"No! Mama and I counted and...you were gone for _23_ days!"

_Damn...They really did get caught up in a very long honeymoon._

"Well..uh..I am here now!" Bulma chirped, "And I am staying tonight."

Leah's eyes sparkled once more, "Will you join my tea party with all my stuffed toys? Papa got me few more."

"Sure, kiddo. And I got so many presents for you too. We will unpack them together.”

"Really?" Leah clapped her hands with excitement. She glanced up at Vegeta, who just stepped out from the car, and her smile brightened, "Uncle Vegeta!" Bulma watched with awe as he scooped the four year old and nuzzled their faces together. The blue head let them be and finally entered the house, hoping to see the rest of the family. She found her sister in the kitchen, doing lunch preps.

"Bulma, you are here!" Tights pulled her in a hug, "You look so good, sis!"

"Thank you, Tights. I missed you."

"We all missed you too. Gosh, you look happy. Your skin is practically glowing and...you cut your hair!" The blonde woman exclaimed. "Are you... _pregnant_?"

She nodded meekly.

"Oh my God!" Tights shrieked, "I hope you are happy with that."

"Yes, Tights. I am so happy," Bulma blinked back tears, "I-I just found out yesterday that I am pregnant. The morning sickness has started already. But _I am so damn happy_."

"This is wonderful news."

"Please keep it a secret. I want to tell everyone together once Vegeta's family arrives for lunch today. Also, we made an appointment to see the doctor tomorrow."

"Of course." Tights nodded with understanding.

"I love him, Tights."

Her sister's eyes widened, "You do?"

"Yes..."

"And how does Vegeta feel about you?" Her brown eyes narrowed. If Tights found out for a second that her sister was being played once more, it would be all over for Vegeta. _She would kill and bury him in their garden herself._ But her sinister thought was interrupted when Bulma said, "He feels the same way. He is a _changed_ man now." 

The elder sister heaved a sigh of relief, "If you are happy, it's all that matters."

Bulma nodded, "I am going to say hi to mama and then shower."

"Go ahead. She is picking vegetables from the garden to make a salad. Do you want some coffee, Blue?"

"No. But Vegeta might love a cup." She smiled, disappearing to greet their mother. After exchanging more hugs and kisses with Panchy, Bulma took their overnight bags and went upstairs to put them in her old bedroom. She was going through the shopping bags containing all the gifts when she heard footsteps from behind. Thinking that it was her husband, the blue head turned around and smiled but it disappeared quickly. " _Yamcha?_ What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Bulma. I-I heard from your mother that you were coming today," He told her. There was a look of desperation in his eyes that was all too familiar to her. She knew what was about to follow. _He would apologize like always and then try to win her back._ But not anymore...Those days were over. "I just..I want to say sorry for the awful things I said that day when you were in the hospital." 

"Right," Bulma nodded, she turned sideways and gazed out of the window. "I forgive you, Yamcha. But understand that what we had is long over.” 

"You can't say that," Yamcha rushed to her. He gripped her arms with panic, "I said I am sorry. Please come back to me."

"You don't understand..." Bulma took a step back.

"It's okay that you _slept_ with him. I can live with that," He raked his fingers through his hair, "We fucked up. _Both of us..._ but let's start again from the beginning."

Her eyes widened. _What the hell was he saying?_ "Yamcha, no. There has always been little hope for us. Aren't you tired of this back and forth shit? Besides, it’s too late. _I am in love_ with Vegeta.”

"You can't be in love after knowing him for few months only!" He laughed in a mocking way.

"It's not the time that matters but what the person does for you." Bulma was getting angry now.

"You are just after his money!"

"Don't you dare assume things about me!" She yelled. "He changed himself for me. He is trying to be better and fully commit to our marriage.”

“I will change too.”

“No, you won’t!” She scoffed, “I think I know that well enough after everything we had been through.”

Yamcha’s hands curled into fists as his anger arose, “You will never be happy with him.”

“That’s for us to see,” Bulma shrugged. She swallowed before pointing at the door, “ _Get out_ of my house. And please remember that you are not welcome here anymore.”

“Bulma, _please_ -” The scar faced man was about to cook up another excuse when he heard a voice from behind.

“That’s enough.” Vegeta spoke icily. He walked inside the room and stood beside his wife, “You heard what the woman said. Leave now.”

Yamcha’s glaring eyes moved between the two with pure disdain before settling on his former lover once more, “He has brainwashed you, Bulma. Sooner or later, you will realize what you have lost. Goodbye.”

“Whatever,” Vegeta rolled his eyes. He was pleased when Yamcha finally left. Turning around, he pulled Bulma closer and peered at her face, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” She nodded, fighting back tears. “It’s just…I wish he would understand. I-I don’t like fighting with him.”

Vegeta gently guided her to sit on the bed, “Let me tell you something, Bulma. In life, you cannot please everyone. So, it’s not worth stressing over.”

“I know,” She sniffed, “But I have known him for so long. It hurts to be misunderstood by him.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Vegeta wiped the tears from her face using his hand then placed a kiss on her cheek, “Now, let me see your beautiful smile.”

Bulma smiled through the tears, “Thank you, Vegeta.”

“No problem.” He took her right hand and kissed the backside of it. “Why don’t you shower and change? I will wait downstairs to greet my parents. We have a special news to deliver after all.”

“Yes, we do.” She nodded, kissing him on the lips.

The reunion of the two families was filled with fun and laughter. It was so relieving to see that Vegeta’s father had recovered well and was moving around again. They all took a short walk in the harvesting lands outside. It was pleasant to see the area sectioned out and used nicely. Few of the vegetable lands were in full bloom while the workers tended to the other areas. They visited the stable to check the horses and other farm animals. Soon, it was time for lunch so they all headed inside to wash up. With the help of Gure, Bulma set up the table with plates and other utensils. As usual, Panchy went out all the way to put the most mouth-watering dishes on the table. She cooked almost everything with little help of her eldest daughter- Tights. There was an assortment of fishes, meat, rice, bread and salads. After lunch was completed, Bulma gathered everyone in the TV room for the special announcement. Holding her husband’s hand for support, she informed them about her news of pregnancy. It was so nice to see everyone’s face lighting up with joy.

"Finally, we are going to have a Saiyan heir!" Mr. Vegeta clapped his hands. He seemed rejoiced with the news.

“I am so happy for you both,” Salada sniffed, “Oh, I just can’t wait to be a grandma and spoil the little one!”

“It’s truly a wonderful feeling!” Panchy nodded, glancing at her only granddaughter who had fallen asleep on her father’s arms. “We need to start making the little dresses and bibs!”

“Don’t get too excited already,” Bulma whispered, “We need to see a doctor first.” There was a sad look on her face for few seconds, recalling of the time she had lost her few days old baby.

“It will be okay, Bulma. Don’t worry,” Gure assured, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Vegeta nodded, squeezing his wife’s hand, “You will be fine this time.”

“Oh, I have the perfect way to celebrate this!” Panchy stood up, “Let me go grab coffee for everyone and the strawberry cheesecake that I made.”

Happy conversations resumed and they spent the rest of the evening chatting and making fun jokes.

.

**EPILOGUE**

**_Nine months later…_ **

Glaring through bright squinting lights, cursing aloud and overcoming wild contractions, the fight was finally over.

Vegeta had taken Bulma to the hospital before the sun ever came up. However, a minute after the birth of their daughter, Bulla, it all had been entirely worth the wait.

The nurse handed the wrapped infant to Bulma, whose bloodshot eyes looked at their _baby girl_ with awe. “She is so beautiful. Isn’t she, Vegeta?” She smiled through her tears. The last six hours had been hell for her. He nodded with an exhausted grin on his lips as Bulla clenched her entire hand around his single finger. “She is…” He shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around the child as she fed. “She is amazing, love.”

It had been an hour since the birth, and Bulma looked completely worn out. She had struggled with delivery and had no more energy to spare.

“Let me take her for a while,” he offered. Bulma closed her eyes as soon as he picked the small bundle from her arms. The baby looked even smaller against the white tee of his broad chest. She snuggled in his arm as he sat on the loveseat in the room. She was so tiny that he felt like he might break her. It took a few minutes, but he felt more comfortable with every second that passed. He gazed at her little face with quiet wonder that he had helped to create this life. _She was more perfect because she looked exactly like her mother._

“Well, little one,” he whispered. “What did I do to ever deserve you?” Watching her fall asleep in his arms almost made him emotional as he smiled. “I promise to give you a happy life, Bulla,” he said. Then he leaned against the back of the chair and gently stroked her hands. “I always wanted a daughter.” Vegeta recalled the fun times he had spent with his adorable niece- Leah. It had always turned his cold heart into mush and made him envious of his brother-in-law. Now, Vegeta had his own little princess. He was sure this pretty angel would have him wrapped around her little finger. _She was going to be a daddy's girl..._

It wasn’t long before the visitors arrived. They tried to be as quiet as possible, giving time for Bulma to nap peacefully.

“She is so cute,” Salada beamed at the baby, rocking her little form against her chest. “Hey there, darling. I am your grandma.”

“What’s her name?” Raditz asked, watching his niece with adoration.

“We named her Bulla.” Vegeta informed them.

“Such a cute name for such a cute girl,” Panchy cooed, taking the baby in her arms.

“Can I hold her, please?” Leah begged. Tights leaned down to her daughter’s height and took the baby in her arms so that Leah could see better. 

“She is so cute and looks just like, Blue.” The five year old smiled while staring at the tuff of cerulean hair and dazzling eyes. “I am very happy. I always wanted to have a sister to play with.” Unknown to her, both her parents shared a knowing look. Tights recently found out that she was expecting as well. They didn’t know the gender yet because they haven’t gone to visit the doctor. Smiling, she winked at her husband. They would share the happy news with everyone later. _After all, today was only for celebrating little Bulla’s birth._

Later that night, Vegeta helped his wife as she fed their baby, “You made me the happiest man today, Bulma. You have no idea how much I love you.”

“I love you too,” She smiled, kissing him on the lips.

“I promise to keep you and Bulla safe always.”

“I know that. And I trust you completely, Vegeta.”

Their gaze dropped to their daughter who was snuggled up against her mother's chest and breastfeeding with soft coos. It was such a pure sight that Bulma's heart melted. _How many times had she imagined this?_ She couldn't wait to embrace motherhood and spend the rest of her life happily with her true lover. 

.

THE END

.


End file.
